Only The Strong Survive
by McSteph
Summary: SEQUEL TO WE'RE THE YOUNG, WE'RE ALRIGHT- It's Christmas time and after another phone call, Libby and Sam are back at the McFly house. What kind mischief will they get up to this time? Or has the kid's broken family hurt them more than they know?
1. I'm Pregnant

**Hey guys :) It's been a while and a very weird few months...But I'm back now, with the sequel to **_**We're the Young, We're Alright. **_**It's probably a good idea to read that one first, so you get the idea of this story, but here we go. It would've been better suited to Christmas, but I can't wait that long. I hope you enjoy it, and pretty please review and be a little ray of sunshine in my day. Thanks guys :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline and my characters. Also, what I have written has come from my own imagination. If you decide to take parts of it and slightly change them, or any story for that matter, it is plagiarism and is illegal. Thankyou.**

* * *

_**Only The Strong Survive**_

**Chapter 1: I'm Pregnant**

It was seven in the morning, four days before Christmas. McFly were all asleep, apart from Tom who was sitting in the warm living room watching the TV down low, so as not to wake the others. He sipped his coffee and looked out the window. It was still dark and freezing cold. He was excited for the day; the boys hadn't let him put up the Christmas tree until that day. He grinned as he looked at the bare patch of carpet where it would go.

They were having their first ever Christmas with all of the McFly family in their house. They didn't have to do any cooking as all the families were bringing food, but they did have to set up for it and decorate the house. That made him excited too. He took another sip of his coffee and curled his legs up underneath him. The house was silent apart from the humming of the TV. Until...

The phone ringing made him jump, spilling his coffee down his front. He yelped and jumped up, grabbing Dougie's towel off the back of the couch and dabbing at it as he ran for the phone, which Danny had left sitting on top of the fridge with all the dust. Tom wiped it with the towel and pressed the button to answer the phone as Dougie, Danny and Harry ambled down the stairs sleepily, rubbing their eyes and yawning, still in their pyjamas.

'Hello?' Tom said into the phone, still wiping at his front while the other three sleepily began to make themselves breakfast.

'Heyo Tom!' two voices exclaimed.

'Er, who's this?' he asked, confused, as he jumped up on the bench.

'Libby and Sam!' a girl's voice exclaimed.

'Oh! Hey guys! How have you been? I haven't seen you since January!' Tom exclaimed, grinning at the other three who all stopped and looked.

'We good!' Sam shouted.

'Hang on, I have the other three here as well, I'll put you on speaker! Be careful, they just woke up!' Tom laughed, pressing the speaker button on the phone and sitting it in the middle of the kitchen.

'Hey guys!' Harry exclaimed.

'Hi Harry!' Libby said and Harry could just see her grinning on the other end of the phone. 'Is Dougie and Danny there?'

'We're here,' Danny laughed.

'Why are you two ringing so early?' Tom asked.

'We coming to stay with you!' Sam squealed.

'What?' Tom asked, looking at the other three.

'Today!' Libby exclaimed.

'Put your mummy on,' Tom said, moving closer to the phone.

'Mummy! Tom wants to talk to you!' Libby screamed and the four boys heard footsteps coming closer to the phone.

'What's going on?' Danny whispered. Tom shrugged as the static from the phone got louder.

'Hello?' Jane's voice asked.

'Hi!' the four of them exclaimed.

'Hello boys,' she laughed. 'I hope the kids didn't wake you.'

'They didn't wake me, I don't know about the others,' Tom smiled.

'Nah, it's alright. I'm sick of sleeping til twelve anyway,' Danny laughed.

'That's good. Listen, I'm very sorry to bother you boys this early and so close to Christmas, but I have a favour to ask of you. It's perfectly fine if you say no,' Jane said.

'Yeah, what is it?' Harry asked, leaning down on the bench.

'I'm pregnant,' Jane said quietly.

'Congratulations!' Tom exclaimed.

'Thanks. I'm due on the twenty-third, but-.'

'My birthday's on the twenty-third too!' Harry exclaimed and Jane laughed.

'Well looks like the kids will be attending a birthday party too. I've been having some difficulties lately with the baby, and they want me to come in today and stay, to keep an eye on me and things. Ever since the divorce, all the family have kind of turned against me and my side of the family. My family all live in Ireland, and I was wondering if you boys could possibly look after my kids for me? Because I asked them before who they'd like to stay with and they screamed your names, so...' Jane trailed off. 'You really don't have to say yes and I know it's around Christmas time...'

'Jane, is it okay if we talk about this?' Tom asked quietly.

'Sure, of course. Call me back, bye,' she said chirpily before hanging up.

'She's pregnant?' Danny exclaimed as the dial-tone rang through the kitchen. 'Didn't she just get divorced?'

'Maybe that's why they did get divorced. She was having an affair?' Harry suggested.

'Stop it guys, focus. It doesn't matter why she's pregnant,' Tom exclaimed.

'Oh no, we know _exactly_ why she's pregnant,' Harry said cheekily and Tom threw the cushion off the chair at him.

'Right, so we have to look after them again?' Dougie said quietly, stepping up on the chair and sitting on it.

'I want to, I loved looking after them before,' Danny grinned.

'I know, but its Christmas. That means we have to do all the Christmassy stuff, like Santa Claus and all that stuff,' Tom pointed out.

'So? It'll be fun. I've missed them, we haven't seen them since last time and you heard what she said. There's no one else to look after them. And we'll love it, I bet we will,' Harry smiled.

'Are you sure you can all cope with this before Christmas? Remember we have to get it ready for Christmas day,' Tom said and they all nodded.

'Will we have them for Christmas day?' Dougie asked. Tom shrugged.

'Come on Tom, we know you stress out about it, but we'll try and help more this time, okay?' Danny said, pushing him in the arm.

'Alright,' Tom smiled, picking up the phone again as the other three cheered. He pressed redial and put the phone to his ear.

'Hello?' Jane's voice asked on the other end. It sounded flustered and anxious.

'Hi Jane, we'll do it!' Tom exclaimed.

'Oh thank you, that's brilliant. I'm not sure how long it will be for, as I'm not certain about the date, but it may incorporate into Christmas Day. Is that okay? What were you planning on doing?' she asked quickly.

'It's fine. We were going to have family around for Christmas Day. The kids can help us decorate,' Tom replied.

'Okay, you have no idea how thankful I am for this,' she said.

'It's alright. They seemed to sound more grown up,' Tom replied.

'Yeah, almost four now! Can you believe it? I know I can't,' she laughed.

'Neither can I,' Tom replied with a smile.

'Yeah. I hate to have to ask this, but would you please be able to come and pick them up? I'm not supposed to drive.'

'Of course. When do you have to go to the hospital?' Tom asked.

'At three this afternoon.'

'How are you getting there?'

'I honestly haven't figured that out yet,' Jane laughed. 'I've been so busy trying to find somewhere for Sam and Libs to stay while I'm away. I feel so bad having to leave them over Christmas, but I can't have them at the hospital with me. I wish there was another option, as you boys probably don't need the fuss over Christmas, but I'm sorry, they've got nowhere else to go,' she said, wincing.

'Are you okay?' Tom asked.

'Yeah, that's the reason they want me there,' she said, sounding like her teeth were gritted.

'Okay, well we'll meet you there at around two-thirty. And I'll take you to the hospital if you'd like,' Tom said.

'That would be wonderful. Thank you Tom. Our address is 222 Daisy Avenue in Finchley,' she said as Tom quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

'In case we don't find the house, what's something to distinguish it?' Tom asked.

'It has a big white fence and a tall tree in the front yard,' Jane explained and Tom wrote that down too. 'Okay, we'll be there later. Call us if you need anything,' Tom said.

'Okay, thank you Tom, bye.'

'Bye.' Tom hung up the phone and put it back on the bench. The other two looked at him. 'What? You heard,' he exclaimed.

'Yeah. But we were planning on going out for drinks with everyone for Harry's birthday. And we can't take two three year olds into a bar,' Danny moaned.

'Well looks like we're going without drinks Dan, it's an amendment that we're going to have to make. We'll have fun here for his birthday, won't we Harry?' Tom asked and Harry grinned and nodded.

'This is my excuse to have a kid's party again!' Harry exclaimed and Tom laughed.

'Tom, look,' Danny whispered, motioning to the chair behind him. Tom turned. Dougie had fallen asleep with his head in his hands, still sitting in the chair.

'That's probably a good idea. How about you two go upstairs and get some more sleep. You'll need it for the week,' Tom replied.

'Let's carry him up there. He's too cute to wake up,' Harry whispered, smiling.

'Dougie. Cute?' Danny scoffed and Harry hit him over the head.

'Come on, he needs his sleep. We'll get some too,' Tom whispered, carefully sliding the chair out and picking Dougie's bare feet and ankles up. Harry took his torso and Danny took his head, something they knew would end in tears. They gently lifted Dougie from the seat and began to carry him up the stairs.

'He's getting heavy,' Harry muttered, adjusting his grip.

'Come on, not much further,' Tom said as they stepped out onto the landing. They carried him along the hallway til they reached Dougie's room. Danny pushed the door open and they began to carry him through the doorway. Needless to say, Danny didn't hold his head well enough and it cracked into the doorhandle.

'I knew that was gonna happen,' Dougie muttered through gritted teeth, rubbing his head and opening his eyes.

'You were awake?' Danny exclaimed as they dumped Dougie onto his bed, amid the piles of clothes and various other items which fell to the floor.

'I've been awake ever since you guys picked me up. I just didn't wanna walk,' he shrugged, crawling under the blankets and pulling them up to his chin. The three of them glared at him.

'What?' Dougie asked, looking innocent.

'So I threw my back out for nothing?' Harry asked.

'Well you'd be carrying the kids around too, so it makes sense,' Dougie shrugged again, closing his eyes. Harry shook his head and left the room, followed by Tom and Danny.


	2. You're Going The Wrong Way!

**Ok, I'm so sorry guys! It's been a hectic few weeks. I've had a funeral, then had to go on holiday with barely any internet, lost my memory stick with all the chapters on it and now I go back to school tomorrow. But anyway, enough excuses. Thankyou to Becky, Amy and for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- You're Going The Wrong Way!**

It was twelve before they all got up again. Harry was first because he started getting hungry. He sat at the kitchen table eating toast and reading the newspaper that he'd collected from the shop again. It was freezing outside; not far off snowing. Tom stumbled down the stairs later on, followed by Danny, then Dougie. They all sat silently at the table as they ate.

'What are we gonna do with them for the time they're here?' Danny asked, breaking the silence.

'What do you mean? We kept them entertained last time,' Tom asked, spooning another mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

'I know, but now they're older; we can't just leave them to sleep or anything, we have to keep them amused,' Danny replied, taking a sip of his tea and wincing as the steaming liquid ran down his throat.

'It'll be okay. There's Christmas shopping and decorating and stuff to be done. And they're forecasting snow for later this week. That'll be fun,' Tom grinned.

'And my twenty-first!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yeah! Are you gonna invite anyone around Harry?' Tom asked as Dougie gave an enormous yawn across the table from him.

'Nah. I'll just wait til Christmas. Everyone's gonna be here then, so what does it really matter if it's not on the day?' he shrugged and Tom nodded.

'Why are you so tired Doug?' Danny remarked as Dougie yawned again.

'Yeah, I was just gonna ask the same thing,' Tom said, looking at him.

Dougie looked from one face to the other. 'I wanted to finish that new game we got for the X-Box. So I did.'

Tom laughed and kept eating.

'What do we do with them today?' Danny asked, pushing his chair out and dumping his dishes in the sink.

'We have to put the Christmas tree up!' Tom exclaimed excitedly, grinning. Danny laughed and nodded. 'We have to do some shopping and stuff tomorrow,' Tom said, nodding to himself.

'We know. We'll take them,' Danny shrugged. Dougie and Harry put their dishes in the sink and stood back next to the table.

'Right, our first mission, child proofing this house. Get on it!' Tom exclaimed. The other three giggled and marched off.

After two hours of tidying their rooms, putting away breakable and important things into cupboards the kids couldn't reach, putting certain magazines away, getting dressed and tidying the spare room, hoping they would sleep in there again, the four boys were sitting on the couch watching TV.

'We better go and get the seats again,' Danny said as he spun a soccer ball around on his finger, giggling as it flicked off and hit Dougie in the head.

'Danny, you've already made me lose enough brain cells today!' Dougie exclaimed, throwing it back and hitting Danny square in the stomach. He bent over, winded.

'Dan's right,' Tom replied, standing up and turning the TV off.

'I was watching that!' Harry exclaimed.

'Let's go grab these seats and get going, we're gonna be late and I have to take Jane to the hospital as well,' Tom said, opening the front door, shivering in the cold. The other three grabbed coats and Harry grabbed his car keys, following Tom out the door and across the road to the small house. Dougie knocked loudly on the white door with a green and red Christmas wreath. There were shuffling footsteps coming to the door.

'What do you want?' Will asked arrogantly as the door opened. Half the side of his face was black and purple with bruises, his eye swollen and half closed. His left arm was in a white sling and he was favouring his right leg.

'Someone finally give you what you deserve?' Dougie remarked.

'What's it to you?' Will sneered, leaning against the doorframe.

'William! You shouldn't be up! Go back to the couch right now! Who's at the door?' Mrs Elliot was calling.

'McFly,' Will replied, his face glaring as he said their name. Mrs Elliot bustled into the hall as Will stepped out of her way and walked back down the hall, throwing the boys a dirty look before disappearing.

'Poor kid, he tripped and fell at school and landed on the concrete,' she said, with a quick gesture in Will's direction.

'Sure...he tripped... or was pushed because someone wanted revenge on the git,' Dougie muttered and Tom elbowed him hard in the side, making him double over.

'I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?' Mrs Elliot replied, watching Dougie curiously.

'What I said was-.'

'What he said was he hopes Will gets better soon,' Harry interrupted quickly and Dougie nodded with his teeth gritted, still clutching his side.

'Now what would you four like?' she asked kindly, ushering them inside.

'We'd like to borrow those seats again if it's not too much trouble,' Danny said brightly.

Mrs Elliot's face fell. 'I gave them away earlier this year,' she sighed, looking down at the floor.

'Oh. Okay, no problem. We'll find some,' Tom smiled. 'Thanks anyway.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry boys. Would you like some fruitcake instead? I made some earlier,' she asked, brightening up again.

'Okay,' Danny smiled as she led them into the warm kitchen where her youngest son Nick who was nine was playing with their cat, pushing small toy cars at it and making it push it back with it's paw.

'Did you teach him to do that?' Harry asked in awe, leaning down beside him and watching as it did it again as the other three waited for Mrs Elliot to come back. Nick nodded and grinned.

'Can I have a go?' Harry asked, kneeling down beside him.

'No, he only does it for me,' Nick said with a giggle.

'Fine then,' Harry replied, taken aback.

'What's his name?' Danny asked.

'Evel Knievel,' Nick replied, grinning up at him.

'Nice,' Danny laughed as Mrs Elliot came back with a container.

'Here you go dears, that should be enough. You're having the kids over again?' she asked.

'Yeah, their mum has to go into hospital cos she's pregnant,' Harry replied, standing up again.

'Oh okay. Is she okay?' she asked in worry.

'Yeah, they just wanna keep an eye on her. Thanks for the cake, but we really should go. We have to drive to Finchley to pick them up. Have a good Christmas,' Tom grinned, taking the container.

'You too boys. If you need anything, you know where I am,' she smiled as they walked back through the hall and to the front door. 'Have fun,' she grinned and shut the door.

'Come on, we have to go,' Tom said brightly, making a beeline for his car. Danny jumped in the front next to him and Dougie got in with Harry.

'Harry, why don't you let me drive?' Dougie moaned, leaning back in the seat and fiddling with the heater and radio in boredom.

'Because I know where we're going,' Harry replied without taking his eyes off Tom's car in front of them.

'No you don't, you're just following Tom. I've been to the house before,' Dougie replied, opening the console and looking in it before closing it.

'Well we're following Tom anyway and you haven't been to this house for like ten years have you?' Harry said absently, following as Tom turned down a road.

'We're going the wrong way,' Dougie sang, pulling the sun visor down, checking himself out in the mirror and putting it back up again.

'Well you call Tom and tell him which way to go,' Harry said, throwing his phone at him.

'Fine,' Dougie replied, dialling the number.

'Harry? You're following us and you still miss us? Seriously mate, you know the rules against being on the phone while driving! Why are you calling anyway?' Danny's voice asked and Dougie watched through the back window as Danny turned and waved to them.

'It's Dougie. Not Harry. And we're going the wrong way,' Dougie said smugly.

'No we're not!' Tom's voice called.

'Seriously, times like these we need walkie-talkies. Now that would be cool as,' Harry grinned.

'Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm not driving,' Danny replied.

'I figured. But Tom, we are going the wrong way,' Dougie shouted.

'No we're not! I know exactly where we're going, Danny has the map...' Tom trailed off and Dougie watched through the back window as Tom turned and hit Danny on the side of the head with the rolled up map.

'He gave Danny the map?' Harry exclaimed, starting to giggle.

'It's not funny! Now what way do we go Dougie?' Tom asked desperately.

'Make a left up here, then a right, then another right and a left and a right and a left, then a left, then go straight, then go right, then left and then straight and you'll find the house,' Dougie said with a shrug.

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Harry cracked up beside him.

'I think you better drive Doug,' Tom said feebly and his car pulled over onto the side of the road. Harry followed suit, still laughing. Dougie hopped out as soon as Harry stopped and skipped up to Tom's car, going around to the driver's seat, rocking on his heels as he waited for Tom to get out.

'What?' Tom asked, winding down the window.

'If I get to drive, I'm taking your car,' Dougie said, grinning.

'Why?' Tom moaned.

'Because Harry's mean to me when I drive,' Dougie shrugged.

'No I'm not Doug, your driving just scares me!' Harry called from where he was leaning on his door.

'Fine, Danny can come with me,' Dougie grinned.

Tom looked from Dougie's to Danny's grinning faces. 'Fine. Any damage to my car and it's coming out of both your bank accounts,' he sighed, opening the door and getting out while Danny hi-fived Dougie. Dougie jumped in the driver's seat, adjusted it to the way he liked and started the car again. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket, turned it on and turned it up as loud as he possibly could.

'Do you really know where we're going?' Danny shouted above the music.

'Nope! I just wanted to drive,' Dougie giggled, grabbing the map out, glancing at the route to the house and pulled back out onto the road with the music as loud as possible.

Twenty minutes later the four arrived in front of the big white house after a lot of wrong turns and checking of the map.

'I thought you said you knew where it was Dougie,' Tom said, raising his eyebrows as he peered through the window of his car and saw the map sitting on the dashboard.

'I did. But I haven't been here for ages so I forgot,' Dougie shrugged, running up the path and knocking on the big white door.

The others followed and stood on the step waiting.


	3. It's Gonna Be Okay

**New chapter :) Was gonna post this at school in health class today, but people were looking over my should and I got self-conscious :-/ haha, thankyou very muchly to Amy, abby1234 and Becky for their reviews :) Here's the kids!**

**Chapter 4: It's Gonna Be Okay**

The sound of running footsteps and the door swung open, Libby and Sam throwing themselves at Dougie and Harry, squealing and giggling.

'Hey, you two have grown up so much!' Dougie giggled, picking Libby up and resting her on his hip as she threw her arms around him. 'And you've gotten heavier!'

Libby had grown about three inches. Her hair was longer and into two thin braids at the back. Sam had grown up a lot more and had grown taller. Harry laughed as he hugged him, passing him over to Tom who grinned and hugged him.

'Hi boys,' Jane's tired voice called. They looked up from playing with the kids. She had a pink shirt pulled down over her stomach with a black jacket over the top. She looked _very_ different to how they remembered her. She waddled to the door and leaned against the doorframe as the kids giggled and attacked the four of them.

'Hi, how are you?' Dougie asked, stepping over the doorstep and shaking her hand, smiling.

'I'm not bad Doug. You look different every time I see you,' she laughed, putting a hand to her stomach.

'Sorry we're late. Dougie decided he wanted to drive and we ended up lost,' Tom said, carrying Libby through the door, who was playing with his spiked up hair.

'It's alright,' Jane smiled, ushering the other two inside. Harry put Sam down and he ran inside.

'Come and see my room!' he exclaimed, tugging on Harry and Danny's hands.

'Yeah Tom and Dougie! Come see mine!' Libby grinned. Tom glanced up at Jane who nodded and motioned for them to go. Libby and Sam led the four through the neat house and up the white stairs to two bedrooms, one beside the other.

'Come into mine first!' Libby exclaimed, tugging on Dougie and Tom's hands as tight as she could.

'No, mine!' Sam shouted, pulling the other two closer to the door decorated with pictures of trains and _Sam_ written on a plaque.

'Kids, stop arguing!' Jane yelled in exasperation.

'Yeah, you two heard your mother,' Dougie teased, poking Libby in the nose.

She giggled. 'My room first!'

'Mine!' Sam exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. The four looked at each other.

'Right, we'll go into Libby's first, then yours Sam,' Tom said quickly, pushing Libby's door open. It was covered in pink things and had _Libby_ written across it. Libby raced in ahead of them and bounced up onto her bed, sitting, watching them expectantly. The boys walked in and looked around. Everything was _pink_. The walls were pink, her bed was pink, all the cushions everywhere were pink. Only the roof and wardrobes were white.

'Let me guess, your favourite colour is pink?' Danny asked, picking up a teddy bear, examining it and putting it back on the table. Libby nodded and began to bounce up and down.

'Be careful,' Tom laughed as he looked around.

'How. You. Like. My. Room?' Libby asked, saying a word each time she bounced into the air, sending pillows and blankets flying.

'It's lovely,' Harry smiled, holding his arms out before she fell. Libby bounced off the bed into them, giggling.

'I choosed the colours. And this is my favourite teddy, his name's Teddy,' Libby explained, leaning away from Harry and reaching for a pink teddy, holding him up.

'Would Teddy like to come to our house with us?' Harry asked and she grinned and nodded, hugging him to her chest. A little bag and backpack, the same ones as last time stood in the corner.

'Are these your bags?' Tom asked, motioning to them.

'Yup. We come stay with you,' Libby grinned, hugging Harry again.

'I know,' Danny grinned, tugging her braid gently. She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest and the four laughed. Tom picked up the bags and dumped them into Dougie's arms. He frowned at him, but still carried them. Sam was standing in the doorway looking annoyed and grumpy, also with his arms folded over his chest, glaring at Libby.

'Come on Libby, we'll go see your brother's room,' Harry smiled, putting her on the ground. She grabbed his hand and pulled against it. Sam's face burst into a grin as soon as he saw them coming his way and he dashed to his door to wait for them.

'This my room,' he grinned, pushing the door open. Inside, it was typical of a three year old boy. Toy cars, trucks, trains and a big mat in the middle with a racetrack around it. Sam had lined up four cars along the start line.

'I'll give you a race buddy,' Danny smiled, kneeling on the floor beside it. Sam nodded excitedly and sat down next to Danny. Libby tugged at the knee of Harry's jeans and he leant over and picked her up.

'Right, what colour do you want to be?' Danny asked, rocking back onto his heels.

'I want to be green. My favourite colour,' Sam grinned, putting his small hand on top of it.

'That's mine too,' Tom smiled, sitting down on Sam's Thomas the Tank Engine bedspread.

'Someone say go,' Danny called, choosing the blue car.

'Ready set go,' Dougie laughed. Danny and Sam crawled around the mat with their cars, racing each other. Danny pushed his too hard and it rolled under Sam's bed, just as Sam came across the finish line, beating Danny for the whole way.

'Kids! Get your stuff! Mummy has to go now!' Jane was calling.

'Come on guys, Sam, where's your bags?' Tom asked and Sam motioned to the corner. Tom grabbed them and Danny grabbed Sam and together the six walked back down to the hallway where Jane was standing with her bags beside her. Danny and Harry let Sam and Libby down and they ran over to their mum, hugging her. Jane was whispering things to them.

'We'll take these out to the car,' Dougie said quickly, feeling awkward. The three nodded and headed out the door to the cars.

'What have we got ourselves into?' Tom muttered as he put the bags into the back of his car.

'What do you mean?' Danny asked brightly, leaning against the fence.

'You heard them. They're worse than last time!' Tom moaned.

'How?'

'Fighting with each other,' Tom replied, slamming the car door closed.

'They'll be fine. We have the whole "Santa Claus won't come to you if you're naughty" side of things to use if they get too over the top,' Harry shrugged and Dougie laughed.

'Come on,' Tom smiled, heading back inside.

'Guess what?' Libby exclaimed, bouncing over to Tom.

'What?' he asked cheerfully.

'When mummy comes back we'll have another little brother or sister!' she exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

'Wow! That'll be good, won't it!' Tom grinned, picking her up.

'Yeah! Tom, you changed your hair,' she frowned, poking at the spiked up bits.

'Don't you like it?' Tom asked, pouting.

'It just different,' she shrugged. 'You all change your hair! Dougie, you hair is yellower, Danny hair is longer, and Harry hair is longer and no spiky!' she exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth, making everyone in the room laugh.

'Libby, speak properly, you know you can,' Jane said firmly. Libby nodded, frowning around at everyone's hair.

'Well, I better go, I love you two,' she said, gingerly walking forwards and kissing each of them on the head. 'You know mummy will be thinking of you okay? You can call whenever you like,' she whispered. Sam and Libby nodded, probably unable to grasp what was going on. Jane gave them a tearful smile, then leaned over to pick up her bags.

'I'll do that,' Tom said quickly, picking up Jane's bags off the white carpet.

'Oh and would you mind if we borrowed their car seats?' Danny asked quickly and she nodded, walking back over and taking a pair of car keys off the bench.

'Sam and Libs will show you where it is. Me and Tom really should be off now, make sure you lock the doors and the car,' she said quietly, passing the keys to Danny. She planted another kiss on Libby and Sam's heads and shuffled out the door, Tom following along behind with the bags.

'I'll see you guys at home?' he called back and they nodded. The door closed.

'So you two, where's the car?' Danny asked brightly as Libby and Sam stared at the closed door.

'I show,' Sam grinned, running out the back door. The three followed them out into the green backyard with a slide and swings and sandpit. Sam and Libby sprinted across the grass and over to a garage on the other side of the garden, pulling the door open.

'In here!' Libby called. The three boys looked at each other and ran in the same direction. Harry helped Libby to pull the door open further. Inside was a different car to the one they had seen last time. A shiny, red, new Alfa Romeo stood in the garage.

'When'd you get this car?' Danny asked in awe, walking around it.

'I don't know. Someone gave it to mummy. I think it was that mean man called Dean,' Sam shrugged.

'Who's Dean?' Harry asked, unlocking the car and opening the back door to get the seats out.

'Mummy's friend,' Sam replied, tugging on Dougie to pick him up. The three boys looked at each other again. Harry reached in and unstrapped the booster seat, handing it out to Danny who put it outside on the path.

'He was mean,' Sam continued. 'He hit mummy.'

The three exchanged glances once again.

'Where's he now?' Danny asked, picking Libby up and squeezing her close.

'I don't know. He left when mummy told us we was having a baby brother or sister,' Sam replied, helping Harry to carry the other seat outside.

'Thanks buddy,' Harry said quietly, locking the car and garage behind them all.

Meanwhile, Tom's car was silent apart from the radio playing softly.

'Thanks for this Tom,' Jane said eventually.

'No problem,' he smiled.

'Only a week and a half until 2007 eh?' she replied and Tom nodded. 'Can't wait for this year to be over to be honest,' she sighed, staring out the window.

'Why's that?' Tom asked curiously. She heaved a sigh and continued to look at the cars passing by.

'All the stuff with the divorce, and then the stuff with Dean and now this baby,' she said, looking down at her stomach.

'Who's Dean?' Tom asked.

'The father who left as soon as I found out I was pregnant,' she muttered.

'Oh,' Tom replied, his cheeks turning pink.

'And poor Libby and Sam have been through so much with all of this and have been so amazing. They're such good kids,' she whispered, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

'Are you okay?' Tom asked quietly, looking shocked.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. 'They don't deserve this. Their father hardly ever sees them anymore and then they had to put up with Dean, who is a complete waste of space and an abusive loser, and now we're not going to be together over Christmas,' she sighed, more tears running down her cheeks.

'Hey, you might be home for Christmas,' Tom said gently patting her leg, turning down a street.

'I doubt it. I've been told I'll probably have to stay for at least a few extra days.'

'Well if you're not home for Christmas Day, we'll bring them up to the hospital so they can Christmas dinner with their mum,' Tom smiled.

'I'd like that,' Jane sighed, covering her face with her hands.

'So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' Tom asked, changing the subject. Jane shook her head, resting her hands on her stomach. 'Is there any names you like?' Tom asked, trying to smile. This had to be the most awkward car trip of his life.

'I like Madison if it's a girl. And maybe Austin if it's a boy,' she said, giving him a little smile as they stopped at traffic lights.

'They're nice names,' Tom smiled.

'Thanks. Oh Tom, I almost forgot. Because you might have them for Christmas Eve and day, I'm going to need you to pick up their Christmas presents from the house. Is that okay?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course. It's gonna be cool pretending Santa's real again. I used to have to do that with my little sister,' he smiled.

'Okay, that's good. Their father's got them a trampoline, which is in a box in the wardrobe in the hall, with all the other little ones. There's one slight catch though,' Jane said, grimacing.

'Yeah?'

'I've gotten them a puppy for Christmas. It's at the pet shop in the mall near our house and they know the circumstances, so I'm going to need you to pick him up on Christmas Eve for the kids and keep it until Christmas day?'

'Yeah that's fine. What do I ask them?' Tom asked.

'Just say it's for Jane Levitt. It's a Cavalier King Charles puppy, and it's got some things with it, but they'll give them to you as well,' Jane sighed.

'It's alright, its gonna be fun,' Tom smiled, patting her hand in comfort.

'Thanks Tom. Seriously. You boys are incredible.'

'It's fine okay? Its gonna be fun with Christmas.'

'If you have any troubles, just call me okay?'

'Of course.'

'Just a word of warning though, the two of them seem to fight a lot more with each other now, and aren't afraid to throw _very_ big tantrums if they don't get what they want. If they do, put them in a room by themselves for a little while until they've calmed down. It seems to work.'

Tom nodded.

'Oh and one other thing Tom, we've just discovered in the last month that Libby's allergic to a certain ingredient in soap. If she gets near it or if it touches her, she comes out in a rash. If she does, just give her the medication in her bag and there's also cream to put on it as well to get rid of it,' Jane said.

'How do we know if she's been near it?' Tom asked.

'Believe me. You'll know. She gets a bright red itchy rash all over her. Just try and keep her cool and try to not let her itch it.'

'Alright,' Tom said quietly.

'You don't need to take her to the hospital unless she can't breathe properly,' Jane added and Tom nodded. 'She's got some substitute stuff in her bag.'

'Okay, I'll tell the other three,' Tom replied and she nodded.

'I'm gonna miss them,' Jane sighed.

'I'll get them to call you every day,' Tom smiled and she nodded. 'It's gonna be okay.'


	4. Definitely Gonna Hurt Tomorrow

**Making this chapter at school when I'm sposed to be doing English Literature, but I hope you enjoy. Thankyou to Amy, abby1234 and Becky for their reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Definitely Gonna Hurt Tomorrow**

'Now, do you two like music?' Danny asked from the front seat. Dougie was sitting in the back seat in between the two twins. They nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

'Now, we have a nice selection of music here,' Danny said in a funny voice, holding up Harry's iPod, waving his hands. 'Who do you like listening to?'

'You!' Libby exclaimed.

'Us?' Danny asked.

'Yes! Play you songs!' Sam squealed.

'Mummy got us you new album!' Libby giggled.

'Okay,' Danny sighed, finding _McFly _in the library and putting it on shuffle. _That Girl_ came on.

'Ahhh! What's wrong with my voice?' Danny exclaimed, covering his ears.

'Sounds fine to me,' Harry shrugged, turning down another street.

'Listen, do you two like Busted?' Danny asked quickly and the kids shrugged. 'Britney Spears? Spice Girls?'

They shook their heads. 'Alright, it's going on shuffle and that's that!' Danny exclaimed, plugging it in. _Star Girl_ came on and Danny moaned, but left it on. The kids sang along as they drove down the freeway, the boys laughing as they sang the _Uranus_ line.

'What's so funny?' Sam asked, frowning.

'Nothing guys. Nothing,' Harry smiled, turning into the street three blocks from their house.

'We're almost here!' Libby squealed.

'Don't yell!' Sam exclaimed, leaning over Dougie and trying to hit his sister.

'Oi! No hitting!' Dougie shouted, grabbing his wrist before he reached.

'Behave you two or Santa won't come,' Harry warned.

'I miss mummy already. Why does she have to go to the hospital?' Libby asked, pouting at the other two in the front.

'Because...the baby is going to be coming soon and if mummy's at the hospital, then the baby will be nice and comfortable for when it comes,' Danny quickly made up.

'Oh. Okay,' Libby replied, yawning.

'Are you tired?' Dougie asked, gently tugging her braid again. She put her hands over them and glared at him.

'Sorry,' Dougie giggled as Sam pulled on the hair on the back of his head. 'I have to go to the toilet.'

'We're nearly home,' Dougie replied, turning back to Libby.

'I need to go now!' Sam exclaimed, pulling harder on Dougie's hair.

'Ouch! We're in our street now!' Dougie replied, rubbing the back of his head.

'Dougie!' Sam exclaimed.

'HARRY DRIVE FASTER!' Dougie screeched as Sam began to cry.

'Sam, cross your legs,' Danny said from the front seat.

'I am!' Sam cried.

'Harry!' Dougie exclaimed.

'I can't Dougie! We're only six houses away!' Harry said.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Dougie moaned as Sam began screeching. 'I thought you two had grown up!'

Libby was sitting very quietly beside Dougie staring out the window.

'Look Sam, we're here!' Dougie exclaimed as Harry came to a stop, grabbing the keys from the console, unbuckling Sam, grabbing him in his arms and racing inside.

'Poor Doug,' Danny laughed, leaning over and gently unbuckling Libby who grinned at him and climbed into the front with Danny, who giggled and lifted her out while Harry collected all the bags.

'Wow! Your house look different!' Libby exclaimed as they walked in the front door.

'We've had some of it painted,' Danny smiled.

'Are you hungry?' Libby nodded and ran into the lounge room, sitting up on the couch.

'You have no tree!' Libby yelled to Danny.

'You're gonna help us put it up when Tom gets back!' Danny called back as he found some biscuits in the cupboard for her and Sam when he came back.

'Yay!' Libby squealed. Danny laughed and carried them back into the living room, putting them on the table in front of her.

'So what have you been doing for the year Miss Libby?' he asked as she crawled into his lap, chewing on a chocolate biscuit.

'We start day care and mummy got new friend, then he left,' Libby replied, her mouth full.

'Sounds fun,' Danny smiled, taking a biscuit as well.

'What about you Danny?' she asked, getting chocolate all around the outside of her mouth.

'Well, we went on tour and put out a new album,' Danny smiled.

'Wow!' Libby exclaimed. Danny smiled and nodded again, reaching for a tissue to clean her face. Sam and Dougie ran back down the stairs, spotting the biscuits on the table and diving for them before bouncing on the couch beside the two of them. Harry joined them soon after, putting the TV on some kids' show that Libby and Sam were very much into but the boys had no idea what show it was. Rain began pouring down onto the roof outside.

While they watched in silence Tom walked through the door, shaking the rain out of his hair.

'Your Mummy's all checked in and ready to have the baby,' Tom smiled, sitting on the couch beside Danny. 'How was the trip home?'

The three looked at each other.

'Dramatic,' Harry said finally.

'Oh yeah? Why?' Tom asked.

'Sam had to pee,' Dougie explained, ruffling his hair.

'Right. You two look tired,' he said and they nodded.

'Aren't you too old to take naps now?' Danny asked.

They shook their heads.

'Alright, well you two sleep and we'll go find the Christmas tree and when you wake up we can put it up, how does that sound?' Tom asked and they nodded and yawned. 'Come on then, come up here with me and Dougie we'll put you to bed,' Tom smiled, lifting Libby up off the couch. Dougie took Sam's hand and followed Tom. 'Now, I think you two are old enough to sleep in here by yourself aren't you?' Tom asked, sitting Libby on the bed and pulling off her shoes, pulling the blanket back and tucking it around her as she snuggled down.

'Yes,' she smiled as Dougie did the same with Sam.

'Okay, well, come down when you wake up,' Tom replied, smiling as he ushered Dougie out the door and closed it behind him.

'Phew,' he sighed, leaning against the door.

'What?' Dougie asked.

'They still take naps. Very good thing,' Tom smiled, heading back down the stairs.

'Why?' Dougie asked, following.

'Cos we can have time to ourselves,' Tom smiled.

'Okay. Can you remember where we put the Christmas tree last year?' Dougie asked as they walked into the living room where Harry and Danny were wrestling, rolling around on the floor and the coffee table tipped over. On the TV was WWE Wrestling.

'You two do know it's fake?' Tom laughed, straightening the coffee table as Danny put Harry into a headlock.

'Yup. All the better to try it,' Harry grunted as Danny tightened his grip.

'Danny let him go before you kill him,' Tom sighed and Danny did so.

'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, does anyone know where we put the tree?' Dougie said, sitting on the couch.

'Didn't we put it in the cupboard next to my room? The one you can walk into?' Harry asked.

'Let's go check,' Danny grinned, jumping up off the floor.

'Since when did we have all this crap?' Tom asked, staring up at the mountains of mess inside the cupboard.

'Hey, I've been looking for these!' Dougie exclaimed, pulling a half full packet of sweets out from underneath a tennis racquet.

'Please don't tell me you're going to eat them...' Harry sighed as Dougie opened them and peered inside.

'I wasn't going to,' he muttered, putting them in his pocket. Harry held out his hand and Dougie sighed and dropped them in there.

'Good. We don't want you sick again while they're here,' he said firmly, putting them in his pocket. Dougie made a face at him and moved an old bike, a cricket bat, a sunlounge, box of toilet paper and various other useless items they hadn't seen since they moved in. But then they saw it. Sitting up on the top shelf. A box labelled _Decorations_ and a long thin box pushed back against the back wall of the cupboard.

'How are we gonna reach it up there?' Harry asked, standing on his toes and trying to reach up. The tips of his fingers were nowhere near even touching the shelf, let alone reaching back for the tree.

'We could get a chair...' Tom suggested.

'No need,' Danny said, bending over. 'Hop on Doug.'

'You sure?' Dougie asked, looking warily from his back to the shelf.

'I'm certain. Hurry up,' Danny said impatiently. Tom carefully helped Dougie up and onto Danny's shoulders and together they wobbled their way over to the shelf, Tom and Harry standing behind for support in case he fell. Dougie stretched as far as he could, reaching for the tree.

'Danny! Grow taller!' he exclaimed, his fingers only inches away from the two boxes.

'I'm. Trying,' Danny grumbled, standing on his toes, holding onto Dougie's thighs as tight as he could to keep him upright.

'Ooh! Got it!' Dougie exclaimed, sliding the tree box down, narrowly missing Harry as it crashed to the floor.

'Shh! You'll wake the kids,' Tom hissed as Harry looked from Dougie to the box, mouth open in shock.

'Well I'm sorry that you bought such a heavy tree!' Dougie hissed back, leaning forwards further for the decorations.

'Got them!' he exclaimed, sliding them forwards. Something crawled onto Dougie's hand. He flinched and looked down. A big, black, furry thing with eight legs was sitting right on the middle of his hand, half the size of his fist.

'ARGH SPIDER!' he shrieked, trying madly to flick it off as Danny tried his hardest to keep hold of him.

'Keep still!' Danny exclaimed as Dougie wobbled around trying to get the spider off, which had now climbed up into his t-shirt.

'Argh!' he shrieked again, still trying to get it out. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Dougie lost his balance and began to fall backwards, pulling Danny off balance as well. As he fell he tried to grab everything off the shelf, including the decorations which tumbled down on top of them. Danny tried to grab Dougie before they both hit the ground, but instead accidentally tugged his jeans down to his knees.

Soon, Danny, Dougie, all the decorations, Tom and Harry were on the floor on top of each other, covered in dust and random items, moaning in pain.

'Everyone okay?' Tom groaned, gingerly sitting up, rubbing his back.

'I think so,' Harry muttered, pulling the garland of tinsel off his head.

'Dougie? Danny?' Tom asked, standing up. The two of them were covered in dust and everything that had fallen was lying on top of them and around them. It was then that Tom noticed it.

'Dougie!' he gasped. 'The spider's on your face!'

Dougie screamed and sat up, hitting his own face with his hands like a madman as the spider scuttled down his nose and his chin and off his t-shirt and underneath a box and out of sight. Dougie breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down, hands over his face.

'Danny? You alright?' Harry asked, gingerly clutching his back and head as he stood up.

'Yup,' Danny muttered, carefully sitting up. 'Gonna be sore tomorrow,' he moaned.

'Tom?' a small voice asked. Tom turned around. Libby and Sam were standing at the door looking sleepy, staring around at the mess covering the floor.

'Ohh... Sorry guys,' Tom murmured, moving forwards and picking Libby up who yawned and leaned against him.

'You all dusty,' Sam remarked as Harry picked him up too.

'Everything fell on us,' Harry said, gingerly shifting Sam to the other side.

'You okay?' Libby asked as Dougie and Danny began crawling around on the floor, tidying everything up.

'We help,' Libby said, tugging on Tom's t-shirt to let her down.

'My back is killing me,' Danny moaned, lying back on the floor as Libby unwrapped the tinsel from Dougie's shoulders.

'I think I have a broken head,' Dougie groaned rubbing it as Libby busied herself with picking up all the decorations, putting them in a small pile beside Dougie and Danny.

'You two sure you're okay? Tom asked worriedly. They both nodded gingerly.

'_Definitely_ gonna hurt tomorrow,' Dougie muttered, carefully sitting up again.

'Well we'll get this cleaned up and we'll put it up, how does that sound?' Tom asked brightly as Libby handed the star up to him.

'Dougie, what happened to your jeans?' Sam asked, frowning at him. Dougie looked down.

'Yeah, I'd fix that was well Doug,' Harry muttered, staring at the roof. Dougie turned red and tugged his jeans back up before gathering a few more decorations out of the mess and walking out the door.


	5. NOW It Feels Like Christmas!

**Again, I am sorting out this chapter in class (listening to Adam Lambert :)), seems to be the only time I can do it! Thankyou Amy, Becky and abby1234 for their reviews. Keep reviewing guys! **

**EDIT: Just was reading through it, who can find McFly's new album name in here? :)**

**Chapter 5- NOW It Feels Like Christmas!**

Five minutes later all of the decorations had been cleaned up and had been taken down into the lounge.

'We do it now?' Sam was exclaiming, jumping up and down and giggling.

'Of course,' Harry smiled, opening the Christmas tree box. Dougie and Sam helped Harry to put it together. It stood just above Harry's head. Libby giggled and raced forwards, putting a bauble on the tree, clapping after she'd done it. Tom put on Christmas music and they all began to decorate it with the coloured baubles.

'Hmm, shouldn't we have put this on first?' Harry asked, holding up the tinsel and frowning. Libby grabbed the other end and proceeded to wrap it around the bottom, running around the tree in time to the music and giggling.

'Here, I'll help you,' Tom laughed, picking her up and helping her to wind it around most of the tree. Sam began putting more baubles on, Dougie helping Danny to wind a silver piece of tinsel all the way around the tree, giggling at Tom and Libby who had begun dancing to the music.

Twenty minutes later, every decoration had been taken out of the box and hung on the tree, the TV, the furniture, Danny, and Dougie.

'_Now_ it feels like Christmas,' Tom smiled as he sat on the tinsel covered couch.

'Not yet,' Danny smiled, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the golden star for the top of the tree. He nodded at Harry who stood up from the couch.

'Come here you two,' Danny murmured, picking Libby up, Harry picking Sam up. Together the two kids put the star on top of the tree.

'Very nice,' Tom smiled as Harry and Danny put them down.

'What's the time?' Dougie asked from his spot on the couch where he was twisting silver tinsel around his wrist.

'It would be about four-thirty,' Harry replied as Sam jumped up on the couch beside Tom and Dougie.

'How about you guys watch some TV while Danny, Harry, Dougie and me talk about dinner for tonight?' Tom suggested. Libby and Sam nodded and Libby climbed up on the couch after Sam as Danny flicked the TV onto a kids' channel. Tom motioned for them all to follow him into the kitchen.

'What's up?' Harry asked, pulling himself up onto the bench, rolling a pound coin along the side.

'I have to tell you guys something,' Tom said quietly, sitting on the kitchen table beside Dougie and Danny.

'Yeah? So do we,' Dougie said.

'You go first then,' Tom said quickly, motioning for him to talk.

'I think Dean abused their mum. And I also have a feeling they have seen it,' Dougie muttered quietly.

'That's what I was gonna say,' Tom replied, looking down at the floor.

'Well there's not much that we can do about it. He's gone anyway,' Danny shrugged.

'I know, but they're only _three_,' Tom said, emphasizing the last word.

'We know Tom. I guess we can try talking to them about it?' Harry asked.

'But they still don't speak very well,' Dougie pointed out.

'Yeah, but it's worth a try right?' Harry shrugged.

'Why do we have to speak to them about it anyway?' Danny piped up. Tom, Harry and Dougie looked at each other.

'Good question...' Tom trailed off.

'Just leave it. If they wanna talk about it, they'll tell us. Sam did last time with me,' Dougie shrugged and the others nodded.

'On Christmas night if Jane's still not out, we have to take them for dinner with her,' Tom said quietly.

'Good idea. I don't know how they can be away from her for Christmas. I remember when I was about four my grandparents were busy and didn't show up for Christmas. I cried the whole day,' Harry said.

'Awwww,' Danny laughed, throwing a napkin from the table at him.

'I'm serious though Danny, I don't know how they're gonna do it,' Harry said seriously.

'I know. They'll be okay,' Danny shrugged.

'Oh, I was talking to Jane on the way home,' Tom said, dropping his voice. 'As well as being Santa, if she's not home Christmas Eve, we have to go and get the presents for them and to the pet shop and pick up a puppy for them.'

'Cool as! I can't wait to have kids of my own; I really wanna pretend I'm Santa!' Danny grinned and everyone smiled at him.

'Should be fun,' Harry replied with a smile.

'Yeah,' Dougie agreed as Danny picked up the salt shaker, tipped some onto his hand and flicked it at Harry, who threw the coin at him, which missed and hit Dougie. Dougie picked a handful of napkins up off the table, blew his nose on them before tossing them at Danny and Harry who shrieked and dived on top of him.

'Guys! I have something else I need to tell you! Something important!' Tom exclaimed, grabbing Danny by the arm and pulling him off Dougie.

'What?' Harry asked, Dougie's hand pulling on his hair.

'I'm not telling you until you stop acting like nutters!' Tom laughed as Harry grabbed Dougie's hand, bit it and twisted it behind him with the other one and tied it there with his scarf, wrapping it around his feet as well, leaving him in a twisted mess on the kitchen floor while Danny and Harry got up, leaving him there.

'Guys let me go,' Dougie wailed, trying to get his hands free, but failing miserably. Harry shoved a handful of napkins in his mouth as a gag while Dougie did his best to give them a death stare.

'Just get on with it Fletcher,' Harry said, waving his hand at Tom as Dougie thrashed around, trying to get free.

'Right, I need you all to remember this. Libby's allergic to soap. So remember to keep it away from her alright?' Tom said firmly.

'How can someone be allergic to soap?' Danny asked in disbelief.

'The same way Dougie's allergic to almost everything on this planet,' Tom said, shrugging at the boy who had managed to get himself stuck under the kitchen table, the bright blue dye from the napkins beginning to run down the side of his mouth with his saliva.

'So just remember that okay?' he sighed, kneeling down to untie Dougie.

'I _will_ get you back,' he hissed, wiping his mouth and rubbing the saliva-sodden napkins in Danny's face.

'Hey! I wasn't the one who tied you up!' he exclaimed, shielding his face.

'Grow up,' Tom giggled, leaving the room for them to sort themselves out.

When he made it back into the living room, the two kids were curled up and asleep on the couch. They looked exhausted.

While the kids slept, the boys mucked around upstairs, getting the room ready for them again and watched some TV and things in their rooms. Once it got to about six, Tom and Danny headed back down to the kitchen to get started on tea (spaghetti bolognaise) while Dougie and Harry quietly sat on the couch next to the kids, watching TV with the volume turned right down. Libby woke up first, stretching and yawning, crawling over into Harry's lap.

'Have a good sleep?' he murmured as she yawned again. She nodded and put her thumb in her mouth, leaning back against Harry, watching TV with him. He absently twisted her braid around his finger as they watched TV, Dougie sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

'I'm gonna go see if they need any help,' he muttered, getting up and leaving the room just as Sam woke up.

'Hey buddy,' Harry smiled as Sam sat up and looked around. Sam smiled at him and crawled over to him as well.

'Harry, you show us you room?' Libby asked, looking up at him.

'Sure,' he smiled, lifting Libby up and taking hold of Sam's hand with his free hand.

'You room no change,' Libby frowned as she walked in.

'Mine is gonna be last,' Harry shrugged, sitting up on his bed. Libby and Sam climbed up next to him.

'Guess what Harry?' Sam said excitedly as he stood up and began bouncing up and down on his bed.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Santa coming soon,' Sam grinned.

'I know! What do you two want for Christmas?'

'A puppy. Ariel gotted hit by car,' Libby said miserably.

Harry lifted her into his lap and hugged her. 'When'd that happen?'

'When we gotted home from you house.'

'Well I'm sure if you ask Santa, he just may well bring you one,' Harry smiled and she nodded. 'What about you Sam?'

'Drums!' he exclaimed, bouncing off Harry's bed and grabbing a drum stick, bashing away on his drum kit in the corner while Harry laughed but Libby frowned at him. There was a knock at the door and Dougie walked in, looking bored as he sat down on the bed beside Harry.

'Didn't they need your help?' Harry asked above the noise.

'Well I tried helping by cutting stuff up, but Tom told me to save my fingers because if I cut them off I couldn't be in the band,' Dougie shrugged and Harry laughed. Libby got out of Harry's lap and walked over to Sam.

'Their dog got hit by a car,' Harry said quietly, turning to Dougie. Dougie grimaced and stared at Harry's bedspread.

'Don't!' Sam suddenly shouted, the drumming stopping. Harry spun around and Dougie looked up. Libby had begun trying to wrestle the drumstick off Sam who was pulling it back.

'Stop it you two,' Harry said firmly. They didn't listen and Sam pushed Libby backwards. She began screaming, as did Sam because Libby had gotten his drumstick. Dougie and Harry jumped up, Dougie grabbing Sam and Harry grabbing Libby. They were both still screeching and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

'Stop it!' Harry shouted, but they took absolutely no notice of him. Dougie let Sam down on the bed, blocking his ears with his hands.

'Do something Harry!' he exclaimed desperately.

'I'm trying!' Harry cried, trying to pull Libby's hands away from her face and trying to calm her down.

'What the hell's going on?' Tom's voice exclaimed from the doorway. He and Danny were both standing there, bolognaise sauce on their shirts, Tom holding a spoon, both covering their ears.

'They won't stop!' Harry shouted.

'Why?' Tom exclaimed, going behind Harry and gently trying to soothe her.

'I don't know!'

'Come on guys, settle down, it's alright!' Tom started above the noise, trying to calm them both down.

'Please?' Dougie shouted, picking Sam back up and frantically trying to quiet him down.

'IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP SANTA CLAUS WON'T COME!' Danny's voice shouted louder than they'd ever heard him before. The kids stopped, shocked by the tone of his voice. They stared in shock at Danny, who glared back. 'Thank you,' he said bluntly, heading back down the stairs.

'No more of that,' Harry said firmly to Libby.

'Exactly,' Tom agreed to Sam. They both glared at each other.

'Right, Libby you're going into the spare room to calm down, Sam, you're coming into my room. Enough of the screaming!' Tom said with a frown, lifting Sam up and leaving the room, Harry taking Libby into the spare room as well and closing the door.

***You can actually be allergic to soap. It's not fun..**


	6. I've Lost Sam!

**Quite like this chapter :) Hope you do too. Thankyou for your reviews guys :) Mean a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- I've Lost Sam!**

Tom put Sam down in the doorway of his room and kneeled down in front of him.

'Right, I'm going to leave you in here for a couple of minutes okay? You need to calm down. Just sit right there and don't move,' Tom said firmly, pointing at a beanbag in the corner. Sam nodded miserably and walked over, throwing himself into it.

'Good. I'll come and get you soon,' Tom said, closing the door behind him, starting to walk back down the stairs. On the way he was met by Dougie and Harry who were sitting on opposite sides of the hall, talking.

'I can't hear...' Dougie was saying, rubbing his ears.

'If they keep doing that, they're going straight back to their mother...' Harry grumbled.

'Come on Harry, lighten up. It's a good challenge isn't it? One day, we're all going to have kids of our own,' Tom said, sitting beside them.

'I know, but what if they do that all the time? Even when we're sleeping?' Dougie moaned.

'To be honest I think when they have to sleep, they will. Don't you think they both look completely exhausted all the time?' Harry asked and the other two nodded.

'Harry, do ya wanna go down and help Dan with the cooking? Dougie and me will let the kids out,' Tom said. Harry nodded and stood up, walking down the stairs and out of sight.

'Do you think it's long enough?' Dougie asked quietly.

'I think so,' Tom nodded. 'You get Libby and I'll get Sam.'

Dougie nodded and turned and walked to the spare room, gently knocking on the door before opening it. Libby was sitting on the bed looking miserable. Dougie's mind worked overtime. What was he supposed to say to her and what was he supposed to do?

'Errr, do you want to come with me to see Tom?' Dougie asked awkwardly and she nodded and took the hand he was holding out and walked with him up to Tom's room. He knocked on Tom's door and Tom threw it open, grabbed Dougie by the shoulders and pulled him into the room with Libby beside him.

'What?' Dougie grumbled, fixing his shirt and picking Libby up.

'Sam's not here!' Tom whispered desperately.

'What?' Dougie repeated, looking up at him.

'I can't find him!'

'Where could he be? He didn't open the door! We didn't hear it! The window is locked and he can't get out!' Dougie cried, putting Libby back on the ground. A soft whimper rang through the room.

'Shh! Listen!' Tom hissed, listening closely. It sounded like it was coming from the wardrobe. Tom quickly darted across his room and pulled the door open. Sam was sitting on the floor crying, his head on his hands. Tom gently reached in and pulled him out, sitting him on the bed next to Libby. Dougie and Tom kneeled in front of them.

'Guys, you know you can't do that okay? It's not nice to fight with each other and hurt each other and if you're naughty, Santa Claus is going to be mean too, and that means no presents okay? We wouldn't want that now, would we?' Tom said gently and they shook their heads, both still crying.

'So please guys, just try and not fight okay? It's hard for us as well. We don't fight with each other do we?' Tom said.

'You do last time to Dougie,' Sam pointed out, tears still running down his face.

Tom bit his lip. 'I know. But that was only once okay?'

They both nodded.

'Now why are you two so grumpy and tired?' Tom asked quietly. They both shrugged, looking at their feet.

'Dinner!' came Harry's call from the kitchen.

'Come on then. If you want to talk to us about anything, we're here. Now do you two like spaghetti?' Dougie asked brightly and they both nodded. Tom reached to his bedside table, grabbing a tissue and wiping each of their faces before they all headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

'I love basketti,' Libby said happily as Danny placed a bowl of noodles and tomato in front of her.

'Basketti eh?' Danny smiled, pulling the chair out beside her with his own bowl in front of him.

'If you're good we'll get some ice cream after it,' Tom said brightly, helping Sam up into his chair.

'Ice-cream!' the two exclaimed and the other four laughed.

'So, you two are going to be good and sleep in the room by yourselves?' Harry asked hopefully. Although he loved the kids, he wasn't fond of sharing his bed. They both nodded. 'That's good,' Harry smiled, winding a noodle around his fork. Sam opened his mouth to put the noodles in, but instead managed to lose it all down his front. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

'Haha, just wait there, I'll clean you up,' Tom laughed, standing up and heading out of the room.

'I no get it,' Sam pouted, throwing his fork into the bowl.

'It too hard,' Libby added, putting hers down too.

'Watch Harry you two,' Harry said, putting the last bit of his forkful into his mouth and swallowing. 'Right, so you get the noodles like this,' he said, putting his fork into it. Dougie and Danny helped Libby and Sam to get it right. 'Then you twist it around and around until it's all wrapped around the fork,' Harry smiled and Dougie and Danny helped again. 'Now you have to put it in your mouth before it all unfolds,' Harry said, shoving it in his mouth and making a loud slurping sound as he got the end of the noodle. The kids copied, making the same sound and everything, getting the sauce all over them. Harry, Dougie and Danny laughed as they tried again, joining in with the kids.

'I didn't think I had turned our kitchen into a farmyard...' Tom's voice said as he came back in to see all five of them with food all over their faces and making noises.

'We're teaching them how to eat spaghetti properly,' Danny said with a smile, sauce all around his mouth.

'Right,' Tom laughed, sitting back down, putting the cloth beside him. 'You three feel alright with taking the bus in to get ice cream?'

'Why the bus?' Dougie asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, covering it with sauce.

Tom shrugged. 'It'd be something different. And a faster way.'

'But Dougie and Danny said there bad people on the bus!' Sam exclaimed, a horrified look on his face. Tom and Harry heaved a sigh, looked at each other and laughed.

'You will be fine okay?' Tom smiled, ruffling Sam's hair. There was silence while they all ate their spaghetti.

'Isn't ice-cream a bit cold for the weather?' Danny piped up, the look on his face meaning he had obviously been thinking very hard about it.

'So? Who was the one eating ice blocks when it was snowing outside last year?' Harry smirked and the two kids giggled.

'I know, but I was thinking what if we went out for something warm?' Danny asked as the two kids shook their heads frantically.

'I don't think so Dan,' Tom laughed. 'But I will come with you to buy coffee.'

'Cool. Everyone ready?' Danny asked, pushing his chair out so fast that it fell over.

'Does it look like it?' Harry asked, half a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

'Danny, how about you make yourself useful and see when the next bus comes?' Tom sighed, leaning around Libby to pick the chair back up.

'Okay,' Danny replied, walking out of the room, picking Tom's laptop up on the way.

'You two really do like ice-cream don't you?' Harry smiled, picking his empty bowl and Danny's up and putting them on the sink. They both nodded, Libby climbing down from her chair and handing her bowl up to Harry.

'Thank you,' he smiled, putting it on the sink too. 'Want to come and find your coat?'

'Wait!' Tom called, his mouth full of food as he grabbed Libby's hand, wiping her face and hands before letting her go. Harry took her by the hand and led her upstairs, Libby trailing sleepily behind him.

'Tom! Next bus leaves in fifteen minutes!' Danny shouted from the living room.

'Thanks mate!' Tom called back, smiling at Dougie as he cleared the table, piling it on top of the mess on the sink.

'Sam, want to come with me and we'll get your stuff ready?' Dougie asked. Sam nodded and put his hands up. Dougie picked him up from the chair and carried him up the stairs into the spare room where the bags were. Harry and Libby were already in there, going through all the bags looking for her coat.

'Here it is,' Harry was saying as they walked in, holding up her pink coat they remembered from last time.

'Want to find yours Sam?' Dougie asked, sitting him on the bed and passing his bag up to him.

'You find Dougie?' Sam asked sweetly. Dougie smiled at him as he searched through the tiny t-shirts and pants until he found his little black coat, wrapping it around his shoulders.

'Right! Keys?' Tom called as he went to lock the door.

'Got them!' Danny exclaimed.

'Wallets?'

'Yup!' the three exclaimed.

'Phones?'

'Pockets!'

'Children?'

'Right here!' Dougie laughed, holding Sam's hand up in the air.

Danny gasped. 'I can't find Libby!'

He looked wildly around, a look of horror on his face.

'Danny I'm right here!' Libby giggled, tugging his hair from her perch on his shoulders.

'Oh, there you are!' Danny exclaimed, tickling her until she ended up in his arms, giggling.

'Come on, we're gonna miss the bus!' Tom exclaimed, taking Sam and Dougie by the hands and pulling them down the garden path. Dougie glared at him and tugged his hand away, before laughing as Tom pouted and looked sad.

The cold wind whipped at their faces and hair as they trudged up the street to the bus stop, Libby hugging her coat around herself tightly and shivering. Danny noticed her shaking and picked her up, wrapping her in his coat as well as they walked down the street and waited in the little shelter for the bus.

'I want chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and spoon,' Sam was explaining to Dougie as he sat in his lap, his little ears sticking out from underneath his beanie that Dougie had put on his head just as they left the house.

'What you get?' Sam asked, looking up at Dougie and Harry who were huddled together trying to keep warm as the wind lashed at the sides of the shelter. They were the only people in there apart from a young girl with headphones in, black jeans and a black jacket, her hair a mixture of blonde, black, pink, blue and brown and an older man in a suit on the phone.

'Hmmm, something with hot fudge I reckon,' Dougie said, hugging Sam close as the wind blew harder outside. 'What do you think Harry?'

'I think that sounds good,' Harry smiled. 'You're not too cold are you buddy?'

Sam shook his head and grinned at Harry who smiled back, tickling his ribs.

'I reckon it's gonna snow later,' Tom said brightly from beside Harry.

'Snow! I love snow!' Sam squealed, disrupting the man on the phone who glared at them and moved out into the wind to talk.

'Git,' Tom muttered, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Danny and Libby sitting beside him. Danny had his coat unzipped with half of it wrapped around Libby who was sitting in his lap, curled up into his chest, looking sleepily out across the street where lights flickered inside the houses.

'It's only seven and I want to go to bed,' Dougie yawned, tucking the beanie down over Sam's cold ears.

'I want ice-cream!' Sam exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'Here comes the bus,' Dougie yawned again, motioning out towards the road. Harry lifted Sam out of Dougie's lap and put him on the ground, holding onto his hand in the tiny mitten. Danny kept Libby wrapped up as he stood up too, letting the man and the girl get on the near-empty bus. As Tom paid for them all to get on, the rest of them found seats near the back of the bus. Danny plonked himself and Libby in the window seat, Harry and Dougie (Sam in Harry's lap) sitting in the seat in front. The doors closed and Tom wobbled his way down the aisle of the bus as it moved to take his seat beside Danny and Libby.

'He says we've got about fifteen minutes til we're there. Are you feeling okay sweetie?' he frowned at Libby, placing his cold hand on her forehead. She nodded sleepily and leaned her head against Danny's chest again.

'Is she okay?' he murmured to Danny.

'I think so.' He nodded. 'I think she's just tired, she's barely spoken.'

'Just keep an eye on her okay?' Tom whispered and Danny nodded again, hugging her close. Sam on the other hand was kneeling up next to the window, watching as all the houses flashed past, some with colourful Christmas trees in the windows, some with lights strung around the house. Danny looked at the seat in front of him. The little pieces of Harry's brown hair poked out from underneath his hat and rested on the top of the seat, as did Dougie's. 'Libby,' he whispered and she stirred, looking up at him with brown sleepy eyes.

'You wanna play a game?'

She suddenly brightened up and nodded, sitting up straighter.

'Right, you have to try and pull Harry and Dougie's hair without them figuring out it was you okay? You have to blame Tom,' he whispered and she giggled. He slipped a hand over her mouth. 'You have to be quiet though. Like a secret agent okay?' She nodded and put a finger to her lips.

'Good girl, follow my lead,' Danny murmured, carefully reaching out and tugging a piece of Harry's hair, pulling his hand back as quickly as he could, looking out the window innocently. Harry put a hand to the back of his head and glanced around, before looking back out the window with Sam.

'Your turn,' Danny said softly. Libby gave him a grin and reached forward, tugging a blonde piece of Dougie's hair gently. Dougie did the same as Harry, without turning around. Libby giggled, putting her hands over her mouth. She reached forwards again, tugging Harry's. As he turned around, she snuggled back into Danny and pretended to sleep. Harry shook his head in confusion and absently flattened the hair at the back of his head and turned back around.

Libby quickly tugged Dougie's. He didn't react, so she pulled harder and harder until he spun around, looking from Libby to Danny.

Danny pointed to Tom. Dougie frowned and looked at Tom who gave him half a smile. Dougie made a thinking face and turned back around, shaking his head.

'Right, now you do Dougie and I'll do Harry,' Danny whispered.

She nodded.

'Ready?' Danny asked quietly.

'Ready,' she murmured. At the same time they both pulled on their hair. Dougie and Harry spun around at the same time, bumping foreheads in the middle as they went to see who it was. Tom, Danny, Sam and Libby burst out laughing as they glared at each other rubbing their foreheads.

'You three just wait,' Harry muttered, shaking his head again.

'What part did I have in this?' Tom exclaimed while Danny and Libby giggled into their hands.

'Nice job,' Danny murmured, high-fiving Libby who giggled.

'I on bus and no bad people get me,' Sam said proudly to Harry who laughed.

'Told you.'

By the time the bus stopped out the front of a huge shopping strip which was all lit up and bright and bustling in the city night life, Libby was bright and perky once again, giggling along with Danny as they ripped tiny pieces of paper off the tickets and put them down the back of Dougie and Harry's shirts. Tom stayed oblivious to it, staring absently out the opposite window, his mind somewhere else.

They got off, Danny and Harry holding onto the kid's hands tightly as people brushed past them on their way home from work or out for the night.

'Ice-cream's this way!' Tom called over the crowd, taking Libby's hand as well, manoeuvring their way through the hoards of people. Harry quickly knelt down next to Sam as Dougie followed Danny and Tom down the street.

'Sam, I want you to hold on as tight as you can and not let go okay?'

Sam nodded solemnly, squeezing Harry's hand tighter as they dodged around people. Harry felt a hand on his shoulders and he stopped.

'You're Harry from McFly!' a high pitched voice squealed and suddenly he was getting tugged at from every side. He kept a tight hold of Sam's hand, but the pushing was too much and he felt the little fingers slip through his own.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go!' Harry exclaimed, trying to push his way out.

'Just one autograph and photo? Please?' a girl screamed in his face.

'But-.'

A piece of paper was shoved in Harry's face. He grabbed the pen and scribbled on every thing in front of his face, looking over the girl's heads feverishly. Where was he? A few camera flashes later and he was free to leave, pushing through them and standing in the middle of the street, his head spinning.

_Oh no. This can't be happening. _

'Sam!' he shouted, standing on his toes to see over everyone's heads. But he was too little to be seen. Harry's palms began to sweat and a sick feeling started in his stomach. Where was he?

'Sam?' he shouted again, ducking in and out of the fast moving crowd, trying to find him. He looked over at the other side of the street. He wouldn't try and cross it...would he? What if he had lost him? How would he explain it to the boys?

No.

There was no way he would stop looking for him. As he went to step forwards his foot hit something soft. He looked down. The blue beanie. His breath caught in his throat as he picked it up, squeezing it in his hands.

'Sam?' He ran to a person sitting on a bench.

'You haven't seen a little boy have you? About this high, black coat, brown hair?' Harry asked feverishly. He bit his lip, waiting on her answer.

She nodded. 'I saw him go down there. He looked upset.'

'Thankyou,' Harry sighed gratefully, taking off down the street, dodging in and out of all the people, looking left and right. _He can't be gone. He just can't be_.

Before Harry knew it, he'd made it to the ice cream shop where the others were sitting inside the cosy room already.

Harry burst through the door. 'I've lost Sam!' he panted, squeezing his eyes shut.

'What? Where? How?' Tom shouted, standing up so fast his chair fell over.

'I got mobbed and he let go of my hand! I found this,' he said hysterically, holding up the piece of blue in his hand.

'He can't be gone!' Tom exclaimed, rushing out the door of the shop with Harry hot on his heels, turning right down the street.


	7. I Miss Mummy

**Okay guys, got a confession to make, bit scared to upload this story too quickly as I'm stuck on new chapters to write later on. Not able to write anything at the moment, no idea why. Guess there's just too many things on my mind. Dying to write something but can't get further than half a page. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 7: I miss Mummy**

'Tom! Harry!' a voice screamed and a weight ploughed into Harry's shins. He looked down. Sam was hugging them tightly, crying.

'Sam,' Harry whispered, relieved as he scooped him up, hugging him tightly.

'I'm sorry,' Harry murmured. 'That won't ever happen again.'

'There was big people! I scared!' Sam exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'I know. I'm sorry,' Harry whispered, rubbing his back soothingly as Tom quietly headed back into the heated shop. Harry put Sam back on the ground and gently tugged the beanie back down over his ears.

'Come on, let's go and forget about this and have some ice-cream,' he murmured, taking his hand and leading him back inside.

'You alright Sam?' Danny asked as Harry sat him in his lap, pulling a menu towards him. Sam nodded tearfully, leaning into Harry who rubbed his shoulder as he read the different types of ice-cream.

'I want a hot chocolate fudge sundae,' Dougie said dreamily, pushing the menu to Tom.

'What do you want Sam?' Harry asked gently.

'Chocolate. With sprinkles,' Sam pouted, sitting up straighter in his lap.

'Okay,' Harry smiled, passing the menu to Libby and Danny.

Libby decided on strawberry and Danny wanted the same as Dougie and Harry. Tom was having cappuccino flavoured ice-cream. (Along with coffee or hot chocolate with them). The kids ones were coming with lollies and other novelty things, including a little umbrella.

'Hey, how about you two go and check out all the toys over there,' Tom smiled, pointing Libby towards the piles of toys in the corner with a TV. They both nodded and ambled over.

'I'll go with them,' Dougie said, pushing his chair out and following them over, Libby giving him a building block as soon as he sat down and Dougie smiled at her, looking down at the little red block.

'Dougie and kids. Who would've guessed?' Tom smiled, watching as he began to help them build a castle. The other two smiled and watched as Dougie played with them. Tom's phone ringing interrupted.

'Hello?' he said, putting it to his ear and glancing around the cream coloured warm room.

'Hi Tom! How are you?' Jane's voice asked.

'Good, how have you been?' he asked, watching the kids again.

'Alright. Been laying in a bed and having a heap of tests done since you dropped me off,' she sighed.

'Oh alright, do they know when the baby's coming?' Tom asked, standing up from the table and heading over to an empty one.

'They're thinking Christmas Eve now, but they're still not sure. How're the kids being for you?'

'Well, they've been fighting a bit and they seem pretty tired, but they enjoyed doing the tree and stuff,' Tom replied.

'How are they now?' Jane asked quickly.

'Well we're currently at an ice-cream parlour in London. Sam's alright, he's having fun, but Libby seems a bit under the weather,' Tom frowned, watching as she coughed, Dougie frowning as she did so as well, before helping Sam to make a proper foundation for the building.

'Oh, I meant to tell you! She's been getting over a bit of a cold she's had for a few weeks that she can't seem to shake. Damn it, I forgot to send her medicine with her!' Jane exclaimed.

'It's alright; we can pick some up while we're here. What is it?' Tom listened as Jane told him the name of the medicine, which he scribbled on his hand.

'Is there anything else you need a hand with?' Jane asked.

'Nope, I think they're alright. Would you like to speak to them?' Tom smiled, watching Libby and Sam who were watching him talk on the phone with hopeful eyes.

'Of course, if that's okay.'

'Sure. I hope you're okay and we'll talk to you again,' Tom said, motioning for the kids to come over. They both hurried over, Sam taking the phone from Tom first.

'Mummy!' he exclaimed.

He listened for a minute then smiled.

'When Baby coming?'

He listened again.

'We have ice-cream! Santa almost come!'

'I will! I wuv you!'

'Bye!' Sam giggled and handed the phone to Libby, running over to the table where their ice-cream had turned up. Tom sat with Libby as she took the phone.

'Hewo Mummy!' she squealed. She listened for a minute, her face starting to fall.

'I miss you too Mummy.' Her face suddenly brightened again.

'We put up tree!'

'When you come home mummy?' Her face fell again.

'Okay. I wuv you too,' she said sadly. 'Bye.'

Libby handed the phone to Tom, who took it from her and put it in his pocket.

'Are you okay?' he asked gently as she stared at the ground miserably.

'I miss mummy,' she said, beginning to cry.

'Aw, hey come on, it's okay. We're gonna have lots of fun aren't we! We're going to have ice-cream today and tomorrow we'll go shopping then it's Harry's birthday, then Christmas Eve and then Christmas day! It's going to be lots of fun!' Tom exclaimed, hugging her.

She nodded tearfully and looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Please don't cry,' Tom said gently, using his finger to wipe it away.

She nodded again.

'Come on, your ice-cream's ready!' he said brightly and she nodded and smiled at him as he carried her over and put her in the chair beside him, tucking into her strawberry ice-cream as fast as she could.

'Brain freeze!' she shouted, holding her head in her hands.

Tom giggled and licked his spoon. 'Put your thumb to the top of your mouth!' Libby did it and smiled again, digging into her ice cream once again as everyone laughed.

Half an hour later all the ice-cream and hot chocolate and coffee had been consumed and the boys and Libby were sitting at their table still.

'What do you guys wanna do? Just want to go home?' Tom asked as Libby coughed again.

'We could go and see a movie?' Dougie suggested. 'They've got a special thing for Christmas. They play a different Disney Pixar movie in 3D every night.'

'And what's on tonight?' Danny asked.

Dougie shrugged. 'I dunno.'

'Well would you two like to go to a movie for tonight?' Harry asked, kneeling down in front of the both of them.

'Yes!' Sam exclaimed and Libby nodded enthusiastically.

'Is that okay Tom?' Harry asked hopefully.

'Well... Are you feeling okay Libby?' Tom asked, biting his lip.

'Yes. I fine,' Libby nodded again, grinning at him.

'Alright then. How far away is it Dougie?' Tom asked, smiling at her and picking her up, taking his coat from the chair and wrapping it around her.

'A block,' Dougie replied, taking hold of Sam's hand, putting his coat back on.

'Alright, well I'm going to go over to the chemist shop and get Libby this medicine. I'll meet you in there okay?' Tom said, putting Libby on the floor.

'Alright, we love you Tom!' Dougie called and Tom poked his tongue out and left the shop.

'Shall we go then?' Harry asked.

'Let's,' Dougie nodded, heading out the door. Danny picked Libby up, who was still wrapped in Tom's coat. Harry put his hand out to hold Sam's but instead, he put his arms up to be picked up.

'Sorry buddy,' Harry whispered, picking him up and putting him on his back.

They walked into the movie theatre to discover that _A Bugs Life_ was playing.

'I not seen it,' Sam said when Harry asked him if he liked it.

'You haven't seen it? Tom would have a heart attack if he was here!' Harry exclaimed with a giggle.

'Well how about Danny and me get the tickets and popcorn you stay with the kids Harry. Sound alright?' Dougie asked and Harry nodded, taking Libby from Danny and sitting on a seat next to the wall, each kid sitting either side of him.

'Have you seen it Libby?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. I see it with Alyssa,' Libby explained.

'Who's Alyssa?' Harry asked.

'My bestest friend,' Libby grinned.

'That's good. What's your best friend's name Sam?'

'Jack,' Sam grinned.

'Very nice. My best friend's names are Dougie, Danny and Tom,' Harry smiled.

'McFly!' Libby exclaimed and Harry giggled.

'That's right.'

'Harry, while we here, you teach guitar and drum?' Sam asked hopefully.

'Of course,' Harry smiled. 'Tomorrow when we get home from shopping we'll start, how does that sound?'

'Good!' they both squealed.

'Okay then,' Harry grinned, gently tugging Libby's braid.

'What we shop for Harry?' Libby asked, taking her braid in her hand.

'Christmas stuff and presents still. I still have to buy the other three something. What should I get them?'

'Get Dougie leezard,' Sam said with a nod.

'I think he's already got enough of them,' Harry chuckled. 'But it's a good idea.'

A girl with her friend walked past Harry, did a double take and spun around, her face in awe. She stared at Harry and nudged her friend frantically. 'Hi girls,' Harry smiled and they both almost burst out screaming. They went to say something, but instead got shy and quickly walked off, glancing behind them every few seconds.

'Why they do that?' Libby asked with a frown.

'They were just so amazed by your prettiness Libby,' Danny said as he walked towards them carrying two enormous buckets of popcorn and a bag of sweets. Dougie walked behind him carrying another two with a little bag with 3D glasses in them, tickets in his mouth. Libby giggled and put her hands up for Danny to pick her up. Danny gave Harry the two popcorns and picked her up just as Tom walked in the door, a brown paper bag in his hand, shivering in the cold.

'Got it. I'll give it to you when we get home Libby,' he said, holding it up.

'It taste icky,' Libby said, screwing her face up at it.

'It'll make you feel better. We gonna go in?' Tom asked, frowning around at them all.

'Sure,' Harry said, beginning to lead Sam up the stairs.

'No one have to pee first?' Harry asked as he passed the sign for the toilet. Sam nodded and so did Dougie and Danny.

'Right, you two can take him in and we'll find our seats,' Harry sighed, taking Libby's hand and leading her along the corridor with Tom. They found their seats and settled in them, Libby taking a bucket of popcorn for herself beside Harry. Tom ripped open three packets of glasses and handed one to Libby and Harry.

'What they for?' Libby asked, frowning at them.

'To make things look real on the movie screen,' Tom replied. 'You put them on like this.' He demonstrated by sliding his on his nose. Libby giggled and put hers on too, grinning at Harry and Tom in the near-darkness.

Just as the lights began to go out, Dougie, Danny and Sam took their seats, each taking popcorn and glasses from Tom and settling into their seats as the trailers rolled. Sam put his glasses on, giggling in the darkness as they all ate popcorn and sweets. The movie began to start. Tom glanced at the two kids. They were both grinning widely in the dark, watching the screen in awe. He settled back in his seat and got ready to enjoy the movie.


	8. Danny?

**Hope you enjoy and review :) Sorry its short. Alsos just realised my paragraphs breaks aren't working. Stupid FanFiction :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Danny?**

About two hours later the credits began to roll and the lights came back up. Not only were Libby and Sam asleep in their seats; Danny was as well. Dougie put a finger to his lips and took some of the leftover popcorn and gently put it in Danny's hair before carefully putting some in Danny's nose. He jerked awake, staring wildly around and pulling it out of his nose, glasses falling to the floor. He glared at Dougie who, -like Harry and Tom- was giggling into his hands.

'Come on, let's get these two home,' Tom said breathlessly, gently scooping Sam up into his arms. He didn't even stir. Harry took Libby and together the four and the kids ambled out of the theatre. Sam didn't wake until they were sitting in the shelter waiting for the bus. Libby had woken up as soon as they walked outside.

* * *

The bus home was pretty much silent, everyone too tired to talk at ten-thirty at night. It came to their stop and they dragged their feet all the way to their house, Tom unlocking the door and letting the kids down in the doorway.

'Up to your bedroom, time for bed,' he yawned, closing the door behind Dougie. The four followed Sam and Libby up the stairs, yawning as they went. Dougie plonked himself on Sam's bed and Harry sat next to him, picking Sam's bag up from the floor and searching through until he found pyjamas- this time, Superman ones. Libby's were Dora The Explorer ones and soon, the two were curled up in bed. Danny and Dougie planted a kiss on each of their foreheads and headed off to bed.

'Right you two, you know where our rooms are if you need us, so if you need anything at all, come and wake one of us up okay?' Tom said and they both nodded sleepily.

'Do you want anything before you go to bed?' Harry asked as Libby coughed again.

'Hang on, we forgot your medicine didn't we?' Tom said brightly. Libby moaned as Tom disappeared out the door.

'Are you two warm enough?' Harry asked, absently tucking the bottom of Sam's blankets in. They both nodded again. 'Well if you get cold, go and jump into bed with one of us okay?' Harry said.

'But you say not to,' Sam replied.

'Well, I didn't mean that,' Harry shrugged and Sam nodded again.

'Can't we be with you?' Libby piped up and Harry shook his head.

'You'll be fine by yourself. You sleep by yourself at home.'

Libby heaved a sigh and tugged the blankets higher over her chin. Tom walked back into the room with a little cup of bright red liquid.

'Sit up for a second,' he said gently to Libby, sitting on the side of her bed. She did as she was told, swallowing all the medicine, grimacing at him.

'Good job,' he smiled. 'Now goodnight,' he added, kissing her on the cheek, ruffling Sam's hair. Harry did the same and smiled as he left the door half open.

'Harry?' Libby's voice called.

'Yes?' he asked, poking his head back in.

'You leave light on?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course,' he smiled, closing the door over half again, leaving the hall light on.

'Night Harry,' Tom whispered as they walked past his room.

'Night,' Harry replied, going into his room and falling straight asleep, hardly having enough time to get changed before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

'Danny?'

Danny moaned and rolled over, brushing off what was touching him.

'Danny!' it said more urgently.

'What?' he asked drowsily, rolling back over to the sound of the voice. 'What?' he repeated, rubbing his eyes and opening them.

Libby was standing beside his bed, clutching Teddy tightly in her arms.

'What's wrong love?' he asked, sitting up sleepily.

'I no sleep. Scary nightmares,' Libby shivered. 'And scary thing at window.'

'Where's your brother?' he asked, yawning.

'He sleep,' she replied.

'Come on then, climb up,' he smiled, sliding over to the opposite side of the bed and fixing the pillows so there was one on each side. Libby climbed up beside him, putting the blankets over herself.

'Comfy?' Danny asked and she nodded, hugging Teddy. 'What happened in your scary nightmares?' Danny asked.

'I fall down hole. And no get out,' Libby shivered.

'Aw well it's okay, you have me here now if you have any more scary dreams okay? Now try and get some sleep, it's late. Goodnight love,' Danny smiled, rolling back to his other side, facing away from Libby, suddenly wide awake. He listened to her fall asleep, her breathing getting even and steady. It was a few hours later before Danny fell asleep too, too many things whirling around inside his head.


	9. NO!

Here's the new chapter guys, sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing, and if you're reading and haven't reviewed yet, please do, it makes my day, especially at the moment. Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9- No!**

Dougie woke up the next morning, feeling the pain of his fall the day before. He gingerly sat up, stretching and yawning. According to the clock on his bedside table it was 9:12. He opened his eyes, throwing the blanket off his feet and going to step out of bed. But as he put his foot on the ground, he quickly recoiled. He hadn't left a blanket on the floor...had he? He peered over the side of his bed. A little foot and hand poked out from underneath the blanket. Dougie frowned and took the blanket off. Sam was lying curled up but stirred as Dougie took the blanket.

'Sam? What are you doing there?' Dougie frowned, kneeling beside him.

'I wake up, Libby no there. I scared and you no wake up so I stay here,' Sam replied, shivering.

'You're freezing! Sam you should've just gotten in or gone to someone else!' Dougie exclaimed, wrapping him a blanket.

'I sorry,' Sam said, sticking his bottom lip out.

'No crying, do you want a bath to warm you up?' Dougie asked and he nodded.

'Wait there, I'll be back in a minute.'

Dougie left the room and headed to the spare room. It was deserted, the beds lying empty with sheets crumpled. Dougie grabbed the bag from the floor and ambled sleepily back into his room. The house was silent. Sam was still sitting on Dougie's bed wrapped in the blanket as Dougie walked back in.

'Come on,' Dougie yawned, motioning for him to follow him into the bathroom. Sam followed him, Dougie beginning to turn on the taps, yawning every so often, his body aching.

* * *

Libby decided it was time for Danny to get up. Now. She sat up and leant over him. He was snoring very softly, lying on his side, curled up in a ball. Libby tugged on a piece of his hair. Danny didn't stir. She tugged on it again. Same reaction. She grabbed hold of his ear and pulled. Danny sat bolt upright, his face worried and shocked. Libby put her hands over her mouth and began to giggle.

'Was that you Miss Libby?' Danny asked in a mock menacing voice. Libby shook her head, still giggling.

'I think it was,' Danny smirked and she shook her head again.

'Oh really? Because whoever it was gets THIS!' Danny exclaimed, beginning to tickle her until she begged for him to stop.

* * *

The sound of Dougie's bath had woken Tom up and he stumbled down the stairs to see what was going on. Dougie's bath was overflowing with mountains of white foam, Sam in the middle of it, Dougie flicking it at him.

'What happened in here?' Tom yawned, sitting himself next to Dougie on the wet floor.

'Well a certain little someone decided that he would come and sleep on my floor because he was scared and couldn't wake me up and then he was freezing. So I'm warming him up with a bath,' Dougie shrugged.

'Right. Sam you should've come in with me then, I was probably half awake anyway,' Tom scolded. Sam pouted and looked down at the bubbles.

'Well you know that now buddy,' Dougie said gently, taking a handful of bubbles and putting them on Sam's head.

'Well I'm gonna go get some breakfast,' Tom smiled, standing up and going downstairs, bumping into Harry who was walking down the stairs so slowly a tortoise could've been up and down them six times by the time he made it to the bottom.

'What's your problem?' Tom laughed, pushing him in the back.

'Can't. Move. Body. Aches,' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'Come on, take something for it and let's get going! Big day ahead of us today!' Tom said brightly, bouncing into the kitchen, where Froot Loops and Coco Pops were already out on the bench, milk spilled everywhere. Tom grimaced. He'd had a _very_ bad experience with Froot Loops...

'Danny?' he called.

'Living room!' Danny's voice called back. Tom followed the sound of his voice to find Libby and Danny sitting on the couch, each with a bowl in their hands watching Postman Pat with a blanket draped over their legs.

'Eat up!' Tom smiled, noting the brightly coloured cereal in Libby's bowl and hoping it _wasn't_ going to be regurgitated again. Meanwhile, Dougie was having trouble...

* * *

'No!' Sam shouted.

'Sam, please just put it on!' Dougie exclaimed, trying to wrestle a t-shirt over his head.

'NO!' Sam screeched, jumping onto Dougie's bed and over the other side away from him.

'What's your problem with getting dressed anyway?' Dougie sighed, jumping over the other side of his bed as Sam ran around to the opposite side.

'Sam, I'm giving you until the count of three. Come here right now and let me put your shirt on,' Dougie said through gritted teeth as Sam stared at him.

'One,' Dougie said.

Sam still stared at him.

'Two,' Dougie said, raising an eyebrow as Sam watched him warily.

'Two and a half.'

Sam gave Dougie a huge grin, ran straight past him, wrenched the door open and took off down the stairs.

'Sam!' Dougie shouted, running after him. Dougie chased after him as he ran around the couch, Libby and Danny watching with interest.

'Put some clothes on Dougie!' Danny exclaimed as Dougie ran after Sam into the kitchen in his boxers.

'I was about to!' Dougie shouted back, making a grab for Sam as he ran back out the door and into the living room, wrenching the front door open and running outside.

'Sam!' Dougie screeched. 'Can someone go and get him?'

No answer. Dougie swore under his breath, took a deep breath and ran out the door after him, feeling the chill on his legs and torso as he ran after Sam down the street. Their elderly neighbour waved to him as she went to collect her morning paper. Luckily she was a bit optically impaired and didn't notice the fact that Dougie had nothing on.

Sam sprinted and sprinted, his bare feet barely hitting the ground as they ran past Ned's shop. Luckily for Dougie, (but maybe not so lucky for Sam) Sam's foot didn't hit the ground and he was suddenly sprawled on the concrete, screaming.

'Karma,' Dougie muttered as he scooped him up, looking at the tiny graze on his knee and grumpily carrying him back down the street, feeling self-conscious with every single car that drove past. He finally reached their front door and put Sam down in the doorway. He took off again into the kitchen, so Dougie made one last bolt after him; maybe he would get into the clothes. He took another mad grab in the kitchen for him. But instead he missed and ran into the back of Harry's chair, stubbing his toe. Dougie began to swear and curse, jumping up and down.

Sam slid to a stop and put his hands over his mouth as every swear word and obscenity known to man came out of Dougie's mouth. Harry slapped both his hands over Dougie's mouth and clamped them tight as he led him out of the kitchen as Sam stood staring at Tom.

'So...Why aren't you dressed Mister?' Tom asked awkwardly.

'Dougie choose bad clothes,' Sam said.

'Well what do you want for breakfast?' Tom asked, pulling the chair beside him out.

'Coco Pops!' Sam exclaimed as Tom smiled and began making them.

* * *

'Dougie! You can't speak like that around them!' Harry exclaimed as he closed the door to the music room behind him. Dougie sat on the spinny chair, spinning to the left, then the right, staring at the floor and his sore toe.

'It's a bad influence. You don't want them saying it,' Harry continued, still watching Dougie who didn't react.

'If their mother finds out you said those things in front of them, we'll never be able to look after them again,' Harry said. Dougie continued staring at the floor as he span in the chair, looking oblivious to what Harry was saying.

'Are you listening to me?' Harry exclaimed, leaning close to Dougie's face and shaking the arms of the chair so violently that Dougie nearly tipped it over to the side. Dougie looked up at Harry, a glare on his face.

'You gonna say anything or are you just gonna sit there?' Harry asked fiercely. 'You complain about Sam, when you are acting exactly like him right now! Grow up Dougie and take responsibility for your own actions,' Harry spat, turning and walking out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Dougie silently spinning around in the chair, staring at the floor.


	10. Don't Cry

**Here's the next chapter, half of it got deleted when I wrote it, so this is the second version, that isn't as good as the first. Thanks to Amy and Venusbaby for your reviews :). I've just got a lot going on at the moment and reviews would be amazing. Just started watching Supernatural lately as well, so now every time I write Sam, I think of that Sam! Lol, thanks guys x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Don't Cry**

Dougie sat in the room, staring at the carpet and spinning backwards and forwards until there was a tiny knock on the door. He didn't answer but they came in anyway. Tom sat himself on the desk beside him, looking at his hands.

'What's wrong mate?' he asked eventually, looking down at him.

'Why does he never listen to me?' Dougie said in a small voice.

'He does Doug,' Tom replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'If anything, you have the best relationship with him out of all of us. So what's wrong?'

'Well, whenever I try and get him to do something he doesn't listen. It makes me feel stupid when he runs away and stuff. It makes me wonder if I'm ever going to be cut out for having kids,' Dougie muttered.

'Doug,' Tom laughed, 'you've only just turned nineteen and you don't have a girlfriend! You don't need to be thinking about kids yet! These two are just helping us get ready for it in the coming years okay? Stop worrying about it mate, you'll be fine, I promise.'

Dougie looked up at Tom.

'There's someone who wants to talk to you too,' Tom said quietly, getting up and opening the door. Sam was standing there in the t-shirt Dougie had picked out.

'I sorry Doug,' he said, running forwards and wrapping his arms around him. And in that one hug, Dougie felt like the little boy could do nothing wrong.

* * *

'Out to the car, come on!' Danny was shouting from the front door. Libby, Harry, Tom, Dougie and Sam filed past him and out to the two cars waiting.

Dougie went to get in with Tom, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. Harry was smiling at him. 'Coming with me Dougie?'

Dougie nodded and took Sam's hand, strapping him into the car seat in the back with his Spiderman toy he'd bought before jumping in the front beside Harry.

'I'm sorry about before mate,' Harry said as they followed Tom out onto the road.

'It's okay,' Dougie said quietly.

'Come on Doug, cheer up! Three sleeps until Santa gets here!' Harry said brightly and Dougie laughed and grinned at him.

Tom smiled as he drove down the freeway. Libby was jabbering away to Danny about Christmas. They could barely understand her, but it was adorable. He and Harry were the only two the kids didn't really cling to. But that didn't matter...

'-no, but I bet you Tom likes that, don't you Tom,' Danny said and Tom shook himself out of his own world. 'Sorry?'

'You like snow don't you?' Danny smiled.

'Oh yeah, of course. What do you think we should get Harry for his birthday and for Christmas Libby?' Tom asked. He honestly had no idea what to get him.

'Puppy,' Libby said bluntly as she watched out the window.

Tom smiled. 'I don't think we'd have enough time to look after a puppy.' He winked at Danny who grinned back.

'I want Ariel back,' Libby said glumly.

'You never know your luck. Have you asked Santa for a puppy?' Danny asked and she nodded, staring out the window. Danny reached around the seat and tickled her leg and she giggled, grinning at him.

* * *

They made it to the shopping centre, Harry and Danny taking the two kids out of their car seats and holding onto their hands as they traipsed inside out of the cold.

'Right you two, I need you to stay with one of us at all times okay? This is one of the biggest mall's in London, we don't want you getting lost in here do we?' he chuckled and the kids shook their heads. 'Just stay with one of us at all times alright?' he repeated and they nodded and squeezed their hands tighter. The masses of people doing their Christmas shopping towered over the two of them, the two feeling scared and intimidated by the loud groups.

'So where to first?' Tom asked, making a beeline for the information desk and grabbing a map.

'Let's just walk around and see where we end up!' Dougie giggled, taking Sam's hand and leading him forwards. Suddenly a chorus of loud girlish screams filled the floor. The boys looked up into a pack of excited, squealing teenage girls, who began to make their way over to the six of them.

'What do we do with the kids?' Danny hissed, squeezing Libby's hand tight.

'Keep hold of them and don't let go!' Tom exclaimed, taking Sam from Dougie and resting him on his hip. Danny scooped Libby up just before they made it over, brandishing cameras, paper and pens, their eyes wide and excited. Libby buried her head in Danny's chest as they all squealed.

'Hello ladies, how are we today?' Danny asked brightly, signing the things they held out with his left hand. They all giggled giddily and chattered over the top of each other.

'Who's this?' one asked Tom who was signing things.

'I Sam!' Sam exclaimed and the girls giggled.

'How old are you Sam?' one asked, smiling at him.

'I three! Santa coming!' Sam exclaimed excitedly. Tom chuckled to himself as the girls made conversation with Sam, all cooing over how cute and adorable he was. He was enjoying all the attention and was lapping it up.

'Can I hold him?' a girl asked timidly. Tom thought about it quickly. What if she dropped him?

'Sorry, they're not ours, we'd probably better not, sorry,' Tom said quietly and the girl nodded understandingly.

'Are they related?' she asked.

'Yeah, twins,' Tom smiled and she nodded. She seemed the calmest out of the group. Sam struggled, trying to get down. Tom chuckled and let him down where the girls all kneeled beside him. Tom grinned as he watched the girls chat to the little brunette, completely enthralled by him. It felt good to see the attention on someone else. Sam was loving it.

Tom glanced around the group of people. Dougie and Harry caught his eye and smiled back as they signed things for the girls who couldn't care less about a couple of kids. Danny was still completely surrounded by girls, all shrieking and squealing and giggling and chatting loudly. Tom stood on his toes to see over their heads, but instead of seeing Danny grinning and laughing like he usually was, his face was panicked and anxious, his arm firmly around Libby. Her face was pushed into his shoulder as Danny signed things and posed for photos. He caught Tom's glance and grimaced, motioning towards Libby with the pen he was holding. Tom shrugged and grimaced back. There wasn't very much he could do. He'd leave it up to Danny this time.

* * *

Libby was not enjoying the attention one bit.

'What's your name?' a girl asked sweetly. Libby didn't answer, but instead burst into tears and pushed her face even closer into Danny. Danny tried to ignore it, still signing things.

'This is Libby, she's a bit shy,' he grimaced.

'Hey Libby, don't cry!' the girls chorused, reaching out to comfort her. She screeched louder, straight into Danny's ear. He flinched and continued faking a smile at the girls, trying to pose for photos and sign things. In the end, it all became too much.

'I'm sorry girls, it was really nice meeting you all,' he said, doing one last fake smile at them and putting both arms around Libby, squeezing tightly. The girls smiled and said goodbye, all walking over to the other boys looking stunned. Danny hugged Libby to his chest as he walked over to a bench out the front of a shop.

'I'm sorry, that was all a bit much for you wasn't it love?' he whispered, shifting her into his lap, where she pressed her face into his jacket.

'Too loud!' she wailed.

'I'm sorry,' Danny murmured, hugging her close to him, patting her back gently. He looked up and caught another of Tom's glances. He nodded at Tom to say it was all okay. Tom nodded back and turned back to the girls and Dougie and Harry, all of whom were giggling and cooing over Sam and chatting away to him while the other three looked on, smiling. Libby still sobbed into his chest.

'_When you're down, or lost and you need a helping hand,'_ Danny hummed quietly. '_When you're down, or lost along the way_.'

Libby looked up and him, her face covered in tears.

'What do you tell yourself Libs?' Danny murmured, gently moving a piece of hair out of her eyes. They hadn't taken her braids out again. They decided they'd try and leave them in as long as possible.

'I be okay,' Libby said, a hint of a smile playing on her face.

'That's right,' Danny grinned, tickling her again. She giggled and hugged him again. By the time Danny looked up again, the girls had left and the four boys were making their way back over to them, Dougie holding Sam.

'They loved you buddy! You're our new little mascot!' Harry exclaimed, ruffling his hair. The look on Sam's face was priceless; he looked happier than they'd ever seen him before. He giggled as Dougie put him down.

'Alright there Danny?' Tom murmured quietly and Danny nodded and smiled.

'Libby, why you cry?' Sam asked, walking over to her.

'Too loud!' she cried.

'Don't cry,' Sam said, reaching out and hugging his sister. The four exchanged happy and "that is so cute" glances at each other. They'd never seen them be close like that.

'Good boy Sam, our little mascot!' Harry giggled again, ruffling his hair.

'We better get started on our shopping! Let's go!' Tom said brightly, bouncing off towards an escalator, grinning. The kids and the other three followed. But Sam stopped as soon as he got to the edge of the escalator.

'What's up buddy? Come on!' Dougie urged, tugging on his hand, walking on the stairs as they went up, trying to stay in the same place. Sam stared down at the moving floor, a look of panic on his face.

'Have you never been on an escalator before?' Dougie laughed and he shook his head, still staring at the floor. Dougie jumped off the escalator to let all the people on.

'Come on mate,' Danny muttered, stepping past him with Libby beside him. She squealed and watched as she went down. Nothing like her brother.

'Come on, look, Libby is doing it fine, you can too,' Dougie smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Dougie seized him by the armpits and as he stepped on, swung Sam on beside him. Sam had his eyes shut until Dougie rubbed his shoulder. Then he opened them, giggling as he watched everything go past him, waving to all the people who went past up the other way.

'Okay, you ready to jump off?' Dougie asked, still holding onto his hand as the end came nearer. Sam shook his head, his eyes wide.

'Come on, one, two three!' Dougie exclaimed, swinging Sam forwards and clear of the belt before stepping off himself.

'See! It wasn't that bad!' Dougie grinned as Sam grinned back at him.

'We do it again!' he squealed, the other three who were waiting beside him, giggling.

'Maybe later,' Dougie smiled, beginning to lead him to the next shop.


	11. McFly's Secret Children

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I apologise for the long time it's been since I updated. Please, please, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- McFly's Secret Children**

But unfortunately the happy moods didn't last long.

'Bear!' Libby suddenly squealed.

'Where?' Danny asked, doing a full circle, with her in his arms. He followed Libby's finger to a Build A Bear shop. It was full of young kids, all grinning and excited.

'Tom, we go in there?' Sam asked excitedly, tugging on the side of his jeans.

'Sure,' Tom laughed, Danny putting Libby down. Together the two of them ran inside.

'Never been in one of those things before,' Dougie said, watching inside with interest.

'Come on, let's go see them,' Harry smiled.

* * *

'Look Tom!' Sam was exclaiming as he held up a blue bear with no stuffing inside it.

'We get?' Libby added, showing him a bright pink glittery one and a fluffy white one. Dougie, Danny and Harry were all checking out the bears they could get as well, laughing like three year olds as Dougie held up one.

'You can get one if you want,' Tom said. 'So that means you'll have to choose out of the two of them Libs.'

'Both!' Libby said, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

_Oh no..._

'One, okay?' Tom said firmly. 'If Sam only gets one, you only get one.'

'No!' she exclaimed. Tom motioned for Dougie to come over.

'Can we get one Tom?' he asked brightly as he walked over, but upon seeing Tom's stony expression, his smile faltered.

'Can you take Sam over and get the stuffing in his please?' he asked quietly, motioning to Sam who was standing silently, the bear clutched tightly in his hands.

'Why can't you do it?' Dougie asked.

'Because I got a feeling we have another tantrum on our hands. Now please just do it,' Tom muttered out of the corner of his mouth, glancing at Libby who was giving him an angry scowl, the two bears still in her hands. Dougie followed his gaze, bit his lip and put a smile on his face.

'Is that the one you want little buddy?' he asked brightly, gently putting a hand on Sam's shoulders and leading him over to the other two who were looking at clothes for the bears.

'Libby, you can only get one,' Tom said firmly, kneeling down in front of her.

'NO!' she screeched, beginning to wail, tossing the two bears on the ground and screaming, face red and angry.

'Libby-,' Tom started, but gave up as she began screaming louder. Tom's face turned bright red in embarrassment as the whole shop turned to look at him and the screaming little girl.

'Libby please stop crying!' he whispered desperately, trying to pull her in for a hug to calm her down. She didn't listen. 'Libby!' he hissed.

'Are we alright over here?' the shop assistant asked.

'Yeah, we're fine,' Tom said, forcing a smile at the woman who nodded uncertainly and walked off. As Libby stood in front of him screaming, he looked around. Dougie was kneeling beside Sam, who had his foot on the peddle and was putting stuffing into his bear. Danny and Harry were standing next to him, smiling. Tom took a deep breath. He could do this by himself...

'Libby, you don't stop crying now and Santa won't come to you. He'll give you coal like all the other naughty children who won't stop screaming because they can't get two toys. If you're good you'll have a lot of toys on Christmas day, so please stop crying!' Tom whispered frantically, squeezing her hands. Libby stared at him, her face still agitated and red.

'Do you want me to help you choose one?' Tom asked quietly. Libby's bottom lip began to quiver once again.

'Come on Libs, please,' Tom whispered, trying not to show the desperation in his voice. Libby stared at him, before kneeling down, picking up both bears and looking at both of them.

'This one,' she murmured, handing Tom the bright pink glittery bear.

'Good girl,' he smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the machine where Sam was still waiting for his bear to be finished.

'All good?' Danny whispered as Libby handed the bear to the girl to fill it up.

'All good,' Tom replied, giving him half a smile.

'Dougie, we get clothes?' Sam exclaimed once the girl handed him his bear.

'Did you say thankyou?' Dougie asked, putting his hands on his shoulders.

'Thankyou!' Sam exclaimed to the girl before running over to the clothes.

'Thanks for that,' Harry smiled.

'No problem. Sweet little boy you have there,' she smiled back, standing up.

'Thanks, but he's not ours,' Harry replied, smiling as he watched Sam showing Dougie a tuxedo for his bear.

'Oh. I thought he looked a bit like you,' she shrugged, walking over to the counter. Danny smiled and nudged Harry in the side, going over to Libby and Tom. Harry laughed and went over to Dougie. Yeah right.

* * *

'Hey, look,' Harry said as they walked past the shops. A magazine on a stand caught his eye.

'That's us...' Dougie trailed off, kneeling down and picking it up, placing Sam on the ground as he did so.

'It's the kids...' Tom murmured, taking the magazine from Dougie.

"_McFly's Secret Children?_" the headline said over the picture snapped from outside the ice-cream shop of them all sitting inside, Libby in Tom's lap and Sam in Dougie's.

'They work fast don't they?' Harry muttered, looking over Tom's shoulder.

'You can't be serious. That is pathetic,' Danny spat, taking the magazine from Dougie and opening it.

'_It seems pop-rockers McFly have been getting up to more than they've been letting on. In January last year, McFly were snapped with two children, taking them to the zoo and to the circus-,'_ Danny read.

'I didn't even know there were rumours about us then,' Harry said, his face shocked. The two kids were sitting on the floor at their feet, playing with their bears. Sam's bear was in a tux, whereas Libby's was dressed like a ballerina.

'Keep reading,' Tom urged.

'_but for the whole of this year, it seems the children have been elsewhere while McFly embarked on a nation-wide tour, as well as collecting another top ten album. Just last night McFly were seen once again, eleven months later with presumably the same two children at a local ice-cream shop, with speculation that these two children are in fact theirs, in particular, the band's front man and lead guitarist, Danny Jones, who seemed very close to the children when they were seen late last night. Who could forget that failed relationship and the rumours that followed between Danny and the mysterious brunette we know only as Monique back in late 2003 when McFly were only just beginning to commence? One very interesting rumour that spread through the gossip magazines was that Monique was in fact pregnant with Danny Jones' child, which is supposably why he called the relationship off in early 2004 when they launched themselves into musical fame with their hit single 5 Colours in Her Hair, in which the time frame perfectly suits the assumed age of the two children, guessed to be twins. Could these two adorable children be the next Jones-in-waiting? I guess we'll just have to wait and see,' _Danny finished, scrunching the magazine up in his hands.

'You guys know damn well why I broke it up with that...dinosaur!' he spat, tossing the magazine back on the shelf. 'And it definitely was _not_ because she was pregnant with my child! We never even did anything remotely close to sharing...fluids.'

'We know mate, it was because she was sleeping around behind your back,' Dougie said sympathetically, patting Danny's shoulder. Danny turned and glared at him and Dougie backed away.

'We know. It's just a pathetic rumour. It'll blow over, I'm sure. Now let's go do some shopping!' Tom exclaimed.


	12. It's a SecretShh!

**Thankyou very much for the reviews guys, really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. As I haven't got very much of this story left, when it's done, I was thinkning about posting all the other chapters to the other mcfly stories I've started, and just adding to them when I've got them written. What do you guys think? Leave me a review x**

* * *

**Chapter 12-It's a Secret, Shh!**

They hadn't walked more than ten metres towards the toy shop when Tom's phone rang.

'Hello?' he said, motioning for the others to go on.

'Hi Tom! How are you?' Jane's voice asked.

'I'm great, how's yourself?'

'I'm alright. Sick of being in bed!'

'Has anything changed?'

'Nope. I'm just calling because of something I've read today...'

'Oh about the twins being Danny's secret children?' Tom laughed.

'Yeah, that! Just a bit ridiculous!' Jane chuckled.

'Yeah, don't worry, we'll get it sorted out,' Tom assured her.

'That's good. How are they?' she asked quietly.

'They're great. I think they're enjoying the shopping, you should've seen Sam before when we got mobbed with fans. He's a natural at entertaining!' Tom laughed.

'Sounds like him. Wish I was there,' Jane sighed.

'It's alright,' Tom murmured.

'Well I was just ringing to make sure you were okay with the rumour and everything. How'd they go last night?'

'Err, Libby ended up in Danny's room and Sam ended up in Dougie's,' Tom replied, leaving out the part about Sam almost contracting hypothermia. There was a tap on his shoulder and Harry grinned at him, sitting on the bench behind him.

'Awwww, I'm sorry, they're usually fine at home,' Jane sighed.

'It's fine,' Tom smiled. 'Would you like us to bring them up for a visit?'

Jane thought about it for a minute. 'No, don't worry about it. I don't want them to see me hooked up to these machines and everything, they won't understand it. If you could just bring them up on Christmas Day?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course,' Tom said.

'Thanks Tom. If you need anything, call me.'

'I will. They're doing fine, we're enjoying ourselves,' Tom smiled at Harry who smiled back.

His smile suddenly faltered as he saw something over Tom's shoulder.

Reporters. Tom followed his gaze.

'I'm sorry Jane, I really do have to go. Take care of yourself and I'll get the kids to call you tonight. Bye,' Tom said quickly, hanging up as they made their way over to the pair. Harry stepped in front of Tom.

'Before you ask, no the children are not ours! They belong to one of Dougie's mum's friends and we're just babysitting for a while! That's all! Completely innocent! No scandals involved!' Harry exclaimed and Tom stifled a giggle.

'Well, we were going to be asking you about you most recent album and tour, but that's a whole better story! Thanks Harry!' one said happily, before leading the whole pack away.

'Well that was weird...' Harry trailed off, watching as they walked away, chatting amongst themselves.

'Just a bit...' Tom said, watching as well, a bemused look on his face. 'Why are you here anyway?'

'They're buying my birthday present so they sent me away,' Harry shrugged.

'Oh. Wanna go get some coffee?' Tom asked.

'Sure,' Harry smiled, making his way to the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

'So we've got Harry's present?' Dougie asked, holding up the new cricket set, as Danny and Dougie had left the last one out in the rain after they'd had a game when Harry was at his parent's house. They also got him a brand new, expensive, top of the range cricket bat and ball as well, considering Harry had threatened to throw them off their balcony if they ever did it again, and also a new cricket shirt. The two kids nodded and grinned.

'You have to keep it a big secret though, okay?' Danny said, putting his finger in front of his lips.

'Okay,' Libby whispered and Sam nodded.

'Harry can't find out,' Dougie added and they nodded, both with their fingers to their lips.

'Should we buy Tom's present from all of us while we're here too?' Danny asked, kneeling down in front of them.

'Yes!' Libby exclaimed.

'What should we get Tom?' Danny smiled, Dougie kneeling down beside him as well. They both shrugged.

'Ooh, I know what! He was talking about it the other day; apparently they've remastered all the Beach Boys albums and are putting them out together! Let's get him that!' Dougie said excitedly, looking very proud of his idea.

'Perfect Dougs, to the record shop and we'll get Harry some chocolate or something after!' Danny exclaimed.

They paid for Harry's presents and headed out the door of the shop.

* * *

'Tom!' Sam squealed, running over to Starbucks and grinning up at him.

'Hey buddy, did you get Juddy a present?' Tom asked, sipping his coffee.

Sam nodded. 'But it's a secret. Shh!' he whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

'Okay, shh!' Tom smiled, doing the same.

'What you drink Tom?' Sam asked as Danny, Dougie and Libby appeared at the table, chatting to Harry about Tom's present.

'Me and Libby'll be back in a minute!' Danny called, disappearing from the table.

Tom nodded and stirred his cup. 'It's coffee.'

'I some?'

Tom thought about it. What trouble could some of the frothed milk at the top cause? 'Sure, go and grab a spoon from that stand,' Tom smiled.

'You're gonna give him coffee?' Dougie hissed.

'He'll be fine,' Tom shrugged as Sam handed him the spoon. Tom swirled it around the edge of the cup and lifted Sam into his lap, handing him the spoon. He stuck it in his mouth, grinning up at Tom.

'I'll get him a hot chocolate for him and Libby to share when she comes back,' Dougie murmured, taking his wallet out of his pocket and heading up to the counter.

'I'm so proud of that kid,' Tom whispered to Harry, watching as Dougie ordered and smiled at the girl serving him. 'I never knew he'd take to kids like he has. It's like Sam here is his own son,' Tom smiled, ruffling Sam's hair.

'I know,' Harry smiled back, draining his coffee cup. Dougie walked back over carrying three cups. He put his own one on the table before taking the lid off the smaller one, separating it into the two cups.

'Here you go Sam. Be careful, it's hot okay?' Dougie warned as he passed it to him, Harry and Tom sharing a smile behind his back as he kneeled beside Sam, helping him to cool it down. Libby bounced back around the corner, Danny trailing behind with a bag in his hands.

'Dougie's got something over there for you Libby,' Tom smiled as she stood beside him, grinning up at him. She bounced over to Dougie.

'So who's left to buy for?' Tom murmured as Danny took a seat beside him.

'Me, Dougie, Libby and Sam,' Danny whispered back.

'Well, how about we leave these two in yours and Dougie's capable hands and we'll go and buy them and you your presents?' Tom suggested.

'Sounds good. There's a playground round the corner, so we'll take them there,' Danny shrugged. 'What are we buying them?'

'We have to buy Sam a mini drum kit. The way he was bashing on mine, he needs one!' Harry smiled.

'What about for the Little Miss?' Tom asked.

'Let's get her a doll or something?' Danny suggested.

'We'll find something. Ready Harry?' Tom asked. Harry nodded and stood up as Tom did too.

'What about Poynter?' Danny hissed. Harry and Tom both sat down again.

'What was he saying he wanted the other day?' Tom asked, trying to think back.

'He was complaining about his amp in his room blowing up wasn't he?' Harry asked.

'We'll buy him one. And think of something else,' Tom said, standing up again. 'Is that nice?' he smiled as he turned around to the other three who were sitting at their own table drinking their drinks. They both nodded, their mouths full. 'Me and Harry have to go and do something, so we'll be back soon, alright?' Tom said gently and they nodded. 'Dougie and Danny will take you round to that playground.'

'Yay!' Libby squealed and Tom laughed.

'See you soon.'


	13. Smile!

**Hey readers :) Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, I've just started school again and beginning my VCE (Victorian Certificate of Education) this year, so I've been kinda busy. Thanks to Becky and Amy for reviewing. If you **_**are**_** reading, please, please, please take the time to click the button down the bottom and review! Thanks x**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Smile!**

There was silence while Dougie and the kids drank and Danny went and ordered his own coffee. Dougie gave an enormous yawn and leaned back in his chair.

'Why you tired Dougie?' Sam demanded.

'Dunno,' Dougie said wearily, checking his watch. 'It's eleven in the morning and I'm ready for bed!'

'Silly Dougie! You sleep at night!' Sam exclaimed.

'Yeah!' Libby agreed.

'Are you two ganging up on me?' Dougie said in a teasing voice.

'No,' Libby said cheekily, taking another drink.

'Well you two sleep in the day don't you?' Dougie asked.

'We 'llowed to. We little,' Sam explained and Dougie almost choked on his drink as he tried not to laugh.

'Well I guess you have a point there,' he chuckled. 'You feeling alright Libby?'

She nodded and gave him a grin.

'Good.'

'Do ya wanna go now?' Danny asked, sipping his coffee as he strolled back over to the table.

'Sure,' Dougie smiled, picking up the bag of Harry's stuff and taking Libby's hand and Sam's in the other.

* * *

They only had to walk around the corner and past a few shops until they made it to the crowded playground.

'We'll stay here, you go play,' Danny said, plonking himself on a bench. The two kids nodded, running off.

'What time did Libby come into your room?' Dougie asked, sitting beside him and putting the bag at his feet.

'I dunno, musta been about two?' Danny said, stifling a yawn. 'I barely heard her.'

'At least you did,' Dougie muttered.

'Don't feel bad about it mate, it's not your fault,' Danny shrugged, watching as Libby and Sam talked to each other, seeming to be having a very in-depth conversation before Sam giggled and took off running up the ramp, Libby running after him also giggling.

'I never knew Sam could be so affectionate before today,' Dougie said quietly.

'I know, that was sweet,' Danny smiled, sipping his coffee.

'I know. How much longer are we gonna be here? Libby's already tired,' Dougie asked.

'Well, we have to finish present shopping, which reminds me, we have to buy something for Jane and I have to buy something for mum.'

'Me too,' Dougie sighed.

'And then we have to shop for all the stuff for Christmas Day. We can't just serve everyone one meal. And Harry's party as well. I wish we were going out,' Danny said longingly.

'Me too,' Dougie repeated.

'Well, there's a shop over there that looks kind of mum-ish. Do you wanna go over then I'll go over when you come back? It'll save time,' Danny suggested.

'You sure you'll be alright?' Dougie asked uncertainly.

'Of course,' Danny shrugged.

'Alright. We can go to a baby store for something for Jane can't we?' Dougie said and Danny nodded.

'Go and buy something for your mummy!'

Dougie gave him half a smile and headed off. Danny scanned the playground. Libby and Sam were playing around in a little cubby-house kind of thing. He smiled and took another sip of coffee. Suddenly a child's wails filled the air. Danny stopped in mid-mouthful. It sounded familiar. He looked up, glancing around. Sam was running towards him crying, Libby on his heels.

'What's wrong?' Danny exclaimed, sitting his coffee on the seat and opening his arms as Sam ran into them. Hadn't there been enough drama for one day?

'He push me!' Sam wailed into Danny's shoulder.

'Who? Who pushed you?' Danny asked firmly, looking around at the busy playground.

'He!' Sam cried, pointing to a bigger child who was standing with a lady who looked like his mother.

'Right. You come with me Sam. Libby, hold onto my hand, let's go,' Danny said, standing up with Sam in his arms, Libby in tow. He marched over to the woman.

'Excuse me?' he said, trying to keep his temper under control.

'Yes?' she asked arrogantly.

'Your son just pushed Sam!' Danny exclaimed.

'My Lars would never do that!' she exclaimed, putting an arm over him.

'Well he just did!' Danny pointed out.

'And did you see it?' she sneered.

'No, but I believe him,' Danny spat.

'Well, I don't believe you,' the woman said in exactly the same tone.

'Well-.'

'Danny! What the hell are you doing?' Dougie's voice called as he jogged over, a bag swinging on his arm.

'Never mind,' Danny hissed, glaring at the woman and her son, hugging Sam tight and squeezing Libby's hand as he walked away.

'What was going on?' Dougie whispered, catching up to him, looking from Danny to the woman with a confused look on him face.

'That kid pushed Sam. And she won't believe it,' Danny muttered angrily, handing Sam to Dougie.

'Danny, just forget about it mate. We don't want a repeat of the circus incident. Just overlook it. It's fine,' Dougie said in a soothing voice. Danny sighed and sat on the bench with the two kids beside him, both looking miserable.

'Come on you two, cheer up! We're gonna go and pick something out for your mummy and something for Danny's mummy okay? Let's go!' Dougie said brightly, his face in a big grin. The two of them immediately grinned too as Dougie began to lead them across to the shop again.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone's presents had been bought (Sam: A mini drum kit, Libby: A Barbie doll with a heap of things to go with it. Dougie: A new amp and a new case for his bass, Danny: A new camera, considering the last one he dropped in the ocean and for Jane, some tiny baby clothes and a teddy bear, picked out by Libby and Sam. As they were walking to McDonalds to get some food for lunch, a man in a big red suit walked past them on his way to the usual place where the children got their photos taken with Santa.

'Tom! We photo?' Sam exclaimed, tugging on his wrist.

'Of course,' Tom laughed.

'We have to get one too!' Dougie exclaimed and Tom nodded, lining up with the kids, the other three lining up behind.

'What are you gonna ask him for?' Dougie asked, kneeling down beside the two of them.

'I already telled you Dougie!' Libby exclaimed and Sam nodded in agreement.

'Alright! I'm sorry!' Dougie exclaimed, putting his hands up and standing up again, smiling at the others. The line moved forwards and soon it was the kids turn to get their photo taken. They both timidly walked forward, clutching each other's hand. Santa smiled at them and hoisted both of them onto his knee, asking them what they wanted. The four grinned to each other as the kids both whispered in his ear, giggling afterwards and taking the lollipop Santa held out to them.

'Smile!' Santa laughed, motioning towards the camera. Libby and Sam gave the camera a cheesy grin before jumping off Santa's knee and running back over to the boys.

'Santa told me I on the good list this year!' Libby exclaimed, hugging Danny's leg.

'That's good! What did he tell you Sam?' Danny asked.

'Me too!' Sam grinned, giggling as Dougie ruffled his hair.

'Come on, we'll all get a photo now!' Harry exclaimed, tugging Libby's hand back to Santa.

'Ho, ho, ho! I'm sorry, but I think you four are a bit big to sit on Santa's knee!' Santa boomed.

'That's alright, you already know what we want for Christmas,' Tom said, winking at him. 'We just want a photo.'

'He doesn't know what I want!' Dougie exclaimed, racing forwards and placing himself very gently on Santa's knee.

'What's your name?' Santa asked, trying not to laugh at him with the other three.

'I'm Dougie. I'm nineteen and for Christmas I would like a lizard and a new amp because I blew my other one up because Harry turned all the dials up too far!' Dougie exclaimed and Santa laughed.

'I'll see what I can do.'

'Well that's fair isn't it Dougie, considering you and Danny left my cricket gear out in the rain!' Harry argued back.

'Yeah well Harry you bumped me on the boat back from the Isle of Wight and made me drop my camera in the ocean!' Danny argued back. Libby tugged on Danny's jeans.

'Danny, you be put on bad list! Shh!' she warned and everyone including Santa and his elves cracked up.

'Come on you six, get in for the photo,' Santa chuckled. Dougie remained seated on Santa's knee, Sam on Dougie's knee and Libby on the other side, Danny, Harry and Tom crowding around them.

'Smile,' the cameraman said.

Instead of smiling, Dougie pulled a face, Danny gave a huge grin, along with Libby, Sam and Harry. Tom poked his tongue out and smiled at the same time.

'Lovely,' the cameraman giggled, turning his back to print the photos.

'Would you boys like a lollipop?' Santa asked, opening the bag towards them.

'Nah, keep them for the kids,' Tom smiled.

'I will!' Dougie and Danny exclaimed, both shoving their hand in the bag and pulling one out. Libby handed hers up to Tom for him to open for her.

'Here you are, enjoy your day and have a Merry Christmas!' the photographer smiled, handing them two folders with the photos in them.

'You too,' Tom smiled and the others nodded in agreement. Danny scooped Libby up and Harry took Sam and together they all ambled over to a seat to take a look at the photos. The one of the two kids was adorable; they were both grinning and looked so sweet and innocent. The photo of them with the boys was funny, with them all making different and weird faces, making it a cute picture.

Something they'd definitely keep forever.


	14. It ITCHY!

**Hey all, here's the new chapter. Sitting in the school library with my friend Emily in distance Psychology fixing this up to be posted :) Random fact. **

**Thankyou so very much to Amy, mystery00meat and AntisepticThroatLozenges for their reviews :) It truly does mean a lot and makes my day. So thanks guys, and hope you all enjoy. **

**I also just realised there's a Sam and a Dean in this story. Written months before I knew about Supernatural. Huh. Sorry, onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- It ITCHY!**

After lunch and after all the food and decorations and Harry's huge chocolate cake and chocolate had been paid for and bought, it was almost four in the afternoon and the kids were having trouble keeping their eyes open. Libby was almost asleep in Danny's arms and Sam was walking so slowly next to Dougie on the way back out to the cars that they both fell asleep on the way home. While they were put upstairs to take a nap, the other four unloaded the cars, bringing in all the food and things. After that was finished, the four collapsed at the table, the bags of things still in front of them.

'I wish I could take a nap too,' Dougie yawned, fumbling through the grocery bag in front of him, pulling out a packet of Pringles and beginning to load them into his mouth, one after the other.

'Dougie! Don't eat them, they're for Christmas Day!' Tom scolded, snatching them off him.

'But I'm staaaaaarrrrving!' Dougie moaned. 'Find something in the pantry then and stop eating the food!' Tom exclaimed, flicking the kettle on. Dougie let out another huge groan, heaved himself up from the table and walked over to the food cupboard, trying to find some food. A whole packet of chocolate chip cookies from the day before caught his eye and he began to eat them in the same succession as the Pringles.

'It's a wonder you don't weigh seven hundred pounds!' Tom muttered, shaking his head as he began to unpack some of the bags into the pantry.

'We'll wrap the kids presents if you like,' Danny yawned, reaching for the roll of wrapping paper they'd bought and the bag with their presents in them.

'I'll help,' Harry said drowsily, shuffling his chair around to beside Danny and leaning behind him to find the scissors and tape in the drawer.

'Danny!'

The voice was loud and upset. 'Danny!' it cried more urgently.

'What's the matter?' Danny muttered to himself, standing up and heading up the stairs, following the sound of the wails and the voice to the kid's room. Libby was sitting up in bed sobbing, Sam sitting up too watching her.

'What's the matter love?' Danny asked gently, sitting down on the bed beside her.

'I bad,' Libby sniffed, pulling the covers back to expose a wet patch.

'That's not bad love, it's only an accident. It's fine okay? It can be all fixed in a second! I'll just call Tom up here, cos I'm not sure how to deal with it...' Danny trailed off, looking around the room. 'Do you wanna go jump in my bed so you can get a longer sleep Sam?'

Sam nodded sleepily, pushing his covers back.

'I'll be back in a second Lib, just sit tight,' Danny murmured, taking Sam's hand. Libby nodded tearfully as Danny led Sam out of the room.

'Libby cry in sleep,' Sam said quietly as Danny pushed his door open.

'What?' Danny asked, drawing the curtains on the windows and pulling his covers back.

'Libby. She cry,' Sam explained.

'Okay, thanks Sam,' Danny murmured as Sam jumped into bed. 'Sleep well.'

Danny quietly closed the door behind him, padding down the stairs to the kitchen. 'Tom, Libby had an accident and I don't know what to do!' Danny hissed.

Tom gave him half a smile, put the jar of coffee down and walked over to Danny. 'Just change her sheets mate, that's all there is to it,' he smiled as they headed back up the stairs.

Danny took hold of Tom's arm and pulled him back.

'What?'

'Sam said she was crying in her sleep,' Danny whispered.

'So? She was probably just having a nightmare like last night,' Tom shrugged. 'Now hurry up.'

Danny followed Tom up the rest of the stairs and into the kid's room.

'You alright Libs?' Tom asked gently as he walked over, sitting on the very edge of her bed. She shook her head.

'Don't be upset, it's fine okay? We'll just change your sheets and your clothes okay? Do you want a bath?' Tom asked. Danny smiled as he watched. Tom really did know what to do when it came to kids! Libby nodded tearfully.

'Alright, well I'll send Harry and Dougie up to re-make your bed and me and Danny will help you get cleaned up alright?' Tom said, gently moving her brown hair out of her eyes. Libby nodded again.

'Where's Sam?' Tom asked, glancing around and noticing he wasn't there.

'He's in my room sleeping,' Danny explained.

'Alright, can you go and get Doug and Judd and ask them to put all of this in the laundry and remake it please?' Tom asked formally, moving the covers back for Libby to get out before leading her out the door and into his room and the bathroom, collecting her bag on the way. Tom started the bath running while Libby got out of her wet clothes. Remembering what Jane had said, Tom got the soap out of her bag and didn't use any bubbles in it. Satisfied he wasn't going to get an allergic reaction, he put Libby in it just as Danny came back up.

'Tom?' Libby asked quietly.

'Yeah?' Tom replied, shifting over so Danny could sit beside him leaning against the bath.

'Why Dean hurt mummy?' Tom stopped and glanced at Danny who grimaced at him.

'Because he's a very mean person who doesn't deserve your mummy,' Danny said quickly and Tom nodded at him.

'You don't need to worry about him anymore sweets, he's gone and now you've got a new baby and Christmas to look forward to, don't you?' Tom asked brightly and her face suddenly brightened as well, grinning at him.

'Santa,' she giggled.

'That's right, let's wash your hair eh?' Danny smiled, standing up and reaching for the shampoo. He put some on his hands as Libby squeezed her eyes shut. Tom laughed as Danny foamed it all up, making Libby's hair stick up in every which way, making her look like a devil and a rabbit.

'Eyes closed,' Danny said cheerily as he began to tip water over it to wash it out. Libby did as she was told, but began coughing soon after.

'What happened Lib?' Tom asked, patting her back.

'I swallowed the water!' she cried.

Tom laughed. 'You'll be fine,' and with that she was soon she was dry and rugged up in her Dora pyjamas and pink fluffy slippers.

'Would you like to go back to sleep?' Danny asked as he dried her hair.

She shook her head. 'I watch TV.'

'Okay, come on then!' Danny exclaimed, tickling her in the ribs and taking off down the stairs and into the living room, Libby following close behind. Danny turned the TV on. Sesame Street. Libby smiled as she watched it, but suddenly her smile began to fade and she began scratching at her arms and legs.

'You got fleas?' Danny teased.

'Danny, I itchy!' Libby exclaimed, pulling up her sleeves and itching her arms.

Danny stopped smiling.

'What's on your face?' he asked, noticing her cheeks being bright pink with raised lumps on them. He gasped as he caught sight of her arms. Bright red with hundreds of tiny lumps, all itchy and beginning to bleed from where Libby was itching them.

'Oh god...' Danny muttered, pulling up her other sleeve and the bottoms of her pants. It was all the same everywhere.

'TOM!' Danny shouted frantically as Libby began to whine and complain. 'Just please don't itch it sweetheart, you'll be fine. Tom!' Danny shouted again.

'I'm coming! I'm coming! What's the matter?' he exclaimed as he walked into the living room.

'I think Libby's having an allergic reaction,' he hissed, showing him her arms. Tom swore under his breath and took off up the stairs.

'Libby please don't itch it! It only makes it worse!' Danny said anxiously, taking hold of her hands as she began to get more and more irritated and upset, tears rolling down her cheeks as she whimpered.

'It ITCHY!' she screeched.

'Please don't itch it!' Danny exclaimed as Dougie and Harry came down the stairs, Tom behind them carrying her bag.

'What was she allergic to? We didn't use soap!' Danny moaned as Tom kneeled in front of them, fumbling through her bag as Dougie and Harry sat on the opposite couch looking anxious and worried.

'Can you guys please go and grab me some cold cloths?' Tom asked quickly, pulling a little bottle of medicine out of her bag, trying not to show his nervousness as he put his hand to Libby's forehead. All the drama had made her have a temperature. Dougie and Harry jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs as Danny cradled Libby in his arms, still holding onto her hands. She was beginning to wail again, trying to get her hands free from Danny.

'Hold still sweetheart, I need you to take this,' Tom soothed as he measured it out and handed the tiny little cup to Danny. He held it up to her mouth and she turned away.

'It'll make it stop itching love, you need to take it!' Danny said, pressing it to her lips again which were completely shut. 'Please?' he pleaded.

She finally gave in and parted her lips and swallowed the clear medicine just as Dougie and Harry came back down the stairs, Dougie carrying a sleepy looking Sam in his arms. Harry handed Tom a whole pile of cloths which he used in an attempt to cool down the hot and red rashes all over Libby.

'Just relax,' Tom soothed as she began to cry again. 'It'll all feel better soon. Now Libby, you need to tell Tom if you feel like no air can get through okay?' Tom said gently and she nodded, still crying.

'Is it still itchy?' Danny asked quietly.

'Yes. Not much,' Libby replied in the same tone.

'Good girl, you've been so brave,' Danny whispered, hugging her close.

'Here, if it's starting to feel better we'll put some cream on it,' Tom murmured, taking it out of her bag. Together he and Danny covered her in it as Dougie and Harry watched on, both looking terrified, Sam with his face pressed into Dougie's shoulder. It wasn't until he sniffed loudly that they realised he was also crying.

'What's wrong buddy?' Dougie asked, shocked as he moved him to face him.

'Libby,' he cried.

'Libby's going to be fine Sam, we promise,' Dougie soothed, hugging him again. 'Come and have some cookies with me.'

Dougie left the room with Sam in tow, the others listening to Sam chat away to him in gibberish and Dougie replying like it was any normal conversation.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked gently, kneeling in front of both Danny and Libby.

'Better,' she sighed, closing her eyes, exhausted from all the drama.

'Would it be alright if she fell asleep?' Danny asked uncertainly.

'It should be, just keep an eye on her,' Tom replied, watching her with still a look of angst on his face, similar to the other two's faces.

'My heart is going a million miles an hour,' Danny muttered.

'Mine too. I think she'll be alright. It says on the bottle most of the symptoms should disappear after about half an hour, not including _all_ of the rashes, but she should be fine,' Tom replied as Harry stroked her hand.

'I think she's asleep,' Danny whispered, motioning to Libby, who was curled up in his arms, the cool cloths still all over her as she still felt hot. She looked a lot better though; the rashes had lost most of their redness and she looked more relaxed.

'She'll be fine,' Tom whispered, standing up.

'I'll stay with her,' Danny said quietly, leaning his head against the couch and twirling a piece of her hair.

'What caused it do you think?' Tom murmured. Danny gasped, then checked Libby was still asleep and breathing.

'What?' Tom whispered.

'The shampoo! It could've been... right?'

'Shampoo does have some of the same ingredients as soap in it,' Harry nodded, still holding onto Libby's hand.

'Well, no more washing her hair then!' Tom said and the other two nodded in agreement.

'I'll stay with her, you guys go do what you want,' Danny whispered. Tom nodded, him and Harry leaving the room.

'You'll be fine love,' Danny whispered, kissing her warm forehead and leaning his head back against the couch, still holding onto her, worried if he let her go, he wouldn't be there if something happened. As he sat there the same feeling as the first time he saw the rash washed back through him. _She will be fine_ he assured himself, gently taking her hand and watching Sesame Street with Libby still asleep in his arms.


	15. They Never Liked You Anyway

**Hey readers, here's the new chapter. Thankyou so much for reviewing, all of you, you're amazing! :) Five reviews on this chapter and I will post the first chapter to **_**Living Fast, Dying Young**_**'s sequel. Love you guys, hope you enjoy it and please don't be too mad at Harry and Danny!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- They Never Liked You Anyway**

Danny stayed as still as a statue as he sat with Libby, quietly watching TV and making sure she was still breathing at every possible moment. Tom silently walked in after about fifteen minutes, gently sitting himself down beside Danny on the couch.

'Dougie and Harry are outside playing football with Sam,' he murmured, watching as Libby's chest rose and fell evenly. Her hands, legs, arms and face were still covered in itchy rashes, but at least she wasn't scratching them.

'Why's she so tired Tom? She never falls asleep this fast,' Danny whispered, a hint of anguish in his voice.

'Her body is probably just exhausted from all the drama before,' Tom whispered back, gently stroking the back of her hand.

'She feels a lot cooler now, she doesn't feel like she could start a fire,' Tom noted.

Danny nodded. 'I've been trying to bring her temperature down a bit. Her being sick probably doesn't help with it all.'

'I know. Are you alright in here for now? I was gonna go and see what the other three are doing.'

'Yeah, I'm fine, go have fun,' Danny whispered.

'Thanks,' Tom smiled, standing up from the couch, giving Libby's hand one last squeeze and leaving the room. Danny turned back to the TV. Big Bird was talking to some kids about something or other. Danny glanced down at Libby. All the rashes looked so horrible and painful. He grimaced and gently reached for the glass of water Tom had left on the table beside him. Accidentally, he shifted the arm Libby was leaning on. She quietly woke up, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Danny with a sleepy expression on her face.

'I'm sorry for waking you up,' Danny murmured, kicking himself inside. 'How are you feeling?'

Libby nodded and yawned, leaning her head against Danny's shoulder again.

'How's your breathing?' Danny asked.

'Good,' she whispered, putting her fingers out to itch her arm.

'No itching,' Danny said, taking her hands in his.

'But it itchy Danny!' she moaned.

'I know it is love, but you have to try and not itch it because you'll make it bleed and then you'll have yucky scars all over you. We don't want that, do we?'

Libby shook her head. 'I hungry,' she said.

'Stay here and I'll grab you something,' Danny said, gently lifting her out of his lap and sitting her on the couch, pulling the blanket off the end over her before heading into the kitchen. The rest of Dougie's cookies caught his eye and he grabbed the packet and took them into the living room. But by the time he got there, Libby had disappeared.

'Libby?' he called, dumping the cookies on the couch and quickly having a look around the living room. Nothing.

'She's here!' Tom's voice called from outside. Danny sighed in relief and jogged outside to where Libby was sitting bundled up in Tom's lap while the other two kicked the football around the garden with Sam.

'Come on Libby, come back in the house where it's warm,' Danny said, taking a seat beside Tom.

'I watch!' she whined, pushing her face into Tom's chest.

'Fine, but tell us if you're cold,' Danny sighed.

'Go and play Dan, I've got her,' Tom murmured. Danny gave him a relieved smile and stood up, running out to the makeshift soccer field, running in front of Sam and kicking it away as he went to kick it, straight into the goals.

'Wehhhhhhhh!' Danny exclaimed, putting his jumper over his head and running around the yard.

'Danny, that MY ball!' Sam cried, racing at Danny and grabbing hold of his legs so hard Danny tumbled to the ground. Sam jumped on top of him, giggling as he tried to tickle Danny. While Danny giggled and squirmed on the wet grass, Dougie and Harry moved back over to Tom, who had Libby bundled in a blanket.

'How is she?' Dougie asked, sitting beside him.

'Better I think,' Tom frowned, examining the rashes again.

'Do you think there's something we could buy to stop them itching? Not just the cream, but something else?' Harry asked quietly.

'It's worth a try I guess. I could head into town to a chemist and see what there is?' Tom suggested.

'Sounds good. Take Dougie with you,' Harry replied and Tom nodded.

'Will do. Try and make something for dinner while we're gone okay? Danny, I'm going into town with Dougie. Will you and Harry be alright with the kids til we get back?' Tom called and Danny nodded from his spot on the grass, wrestling with Sam, both covered in grass stains and dampness. Tom smiled and handed Libby to Harry, helped Dougie up and together the two headed inside then out the front door.

'Come on you three, I think it's about time to head inside don't you think? We could call your mummy?' Harry asked.

'Thanks for the offer Harry, but I called her yesterday,' Danny said and Harry thumped him on the arm.

'Smartarse,' he laughed.

Before Harry knew it, Libby and Sam were inside and waiting beside the cordless phone. He and Danny followed, picking up the phone.

'Hang on you two, how about you help Danny find something for dinner? I need to talk to your mum for a bit before, okay?' Harry said, holding the phone up. Libby and Sam nodded reluctantly and walked over to Danny who was standing beside the fridge, looking blank as he looked through the shelves. Harry quickly dialled the number of the hospital, walking into the living room as the receptionist diverted his call to Jane's room.

'Hello?' Jane's voice asked. She sounded tired.

'Hi Jane, it's Harry from McFly,' Harry said brightly.

'I can't say I've spoken to you before! How are you Harry?' she asked with a chuckle.

'I'm good thanks. How are you going?'

'Ah, you know. Resting. Getting injections and tests and things like that. Holding up though.'

'That's good. The kids wanted to have a chat with you.'

'Brilliant,' she said, brightening up.

'But I just need to tell you something first. We gave Libby a bath earlier as she wet her bed-,' Harry began.

'She wet her bed? She never does that,' Jane interrupted.

'I'm not sure why she did. But anyway, we gave her a bath, then afterwards, she began to get itchy and stuff and had a reaction to something. We didn't use soap or anything. We figure it was probably the shampoo,' Harry babbled quickly.

Jane was silent on the other end.

'Anyway,' Harry continued 'we gave her the medicine and it got a bit better, but she's still covered in rashes, so Tom's headed into town to see if he can get something to calm it down-,' Harry paused as something came into his mind. They couldn't just use other things on her children. They'd be responsible if they gave them too much or too little or if they had another allergic reaction to it.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said quietly, 'we should've asked you first.'

'It's alright. I understand you were just worried. Tom can probably get something to bath her in. I've gotten it before for her. How is she now?' Jane asked.

'She's still pretty itchy but she's happy enough,' Harry replied.

'Okay, can you call me if anything changes?' Jane asked.

'Of course,' Harry replied.

'Thanks. She's had a few bad reactions where she's had to have injections at the hospital,' Jane said quietly.

'What happened then? How do we know when to take her?' Harry stammered quickly, suddenly extremely worried.

'If the rashes are swelling or if she can't breathe. Is she like that?' Jane asked.

'No,' Harry replied.

'Alright, good. Thanks for telling me Harry,' Jane said dully.

'No problem...' Harry replied quietly.

'Don't feel like it's your fault that it's happened, okay? I didn't think shampoo could be a factor and I didn't tell you, so please don't bash yourselves up about it. I'm sure you're doing a great job,' Jane said reassuringly.

'Thanks. I hope we are. Would you like to speak to them?'

'Sure, thanks for that Harry, I'll talk to you later,' Jane said.

'Bye,' Harry replied, heading back into the kitchen and handing the phone to Sam. Libby followed him into the living room as they spoke to their mother. Danny had so far found five cans of Chicken Noodle Alphabet Soup that they'd bought when a bout of the flu had hit the McFly house. He had also found four cans of vegetable soup.

'What do ya reckon? Soup?' Danny asked, holding up two cans.

'Sounds good,' Harry said dejectedly.

'What's the matter?' Danny asked, putting the cans of soup down and leaning against the bench, facing Harry.

'We should've asked Jane before sending Tom to buy more medicine. It's not up to us. Imagine if Libby gets really sick from it or something,' Harry said in barely more than a whisper.

'I never thought about it like that...' Danny murmured.

'And Jane told me she's had to be taken to hospital because of it,' Harry added.

'Shit... seriously?' Danny breathed and Harry nodded.

'What if she gets worse now? Holy shit, I'm worried enough as it is... If she had to be hospitalised when she was under our care...' Danny trailed off shaking his head.

'She'll be fine Danny,' Harry said firmly and Danny nodded, biting his lip.

'W-when I saw that rash...I thought my stomach fell out my bum...' Danny said shakily.

Harry chuckled. 'It's okay Dan. You did a really good job. I'm proud of you and I'm sure Tom is too. Now we just have an eye on her for the next few days okay?' Harry said, rubbing his shoulder.

Danny nodded, exhaling loudly. 'Now what soup do we cook?'

'Shall we do some of both?" Harry suggested, getting two saucepans out of the cupboard.

'Sounds good then,' Danny sighed, walking to the drawer and fumbling through until he found a can opener. He began to open them while Harry walked around the kitchen. A loud shriek came from the living room. Harry and Danny glanced at each other, dropped that they were doing and took off through the door. Libby and Sam both had both hands on the phone, pulling as hard as they could.

'Guys! What's the matter?' Danny exclaimed, running in and snatching the phone from the both of them before they could protest. They looked from Danny, to Harry, to the phone, both burst into tears, screaming at the top of their lungs, Libby still attempting to scratch her arms off.

'Libby, stop!' Danny exclaimed, dropping the phone and picking her up, holding onto her hands.

'Don't yell at her Danny! It only makes it worse!' Harry hissed, picking Sam up.

'Like you can talk Harry, that's the way you settle everything! If something can be yelled, cursed or swore at, that's the way you fix something!' Danny exclaimed, making Libby scream louder.

'Oh and like you can talk can you Danny? Settle something with your fists. How many people have we had to pull you away from?' Harry shouted.

'That's different!' Danny exclaimed.

'No it's freaking not Danny!' Harry yelled, the kids beginning to wail like banshees. Libby began tugging as hard as she could to get away from Danny, elbowing him as she did so.

'Don't itch!' Danny shouted loudly. Libby screamed louder, trying to push Danny away as he tried to take her hands away from her arms.

'Danny, stop it!' Harry screeched, trying to grab his hands, putting Sam on the floor. He ran out the living room door and out of sight.

'Now look what you've done you idiot!' Danny yelled, giving up on Libby and putting her down. She took off after her brother. They could still hear them wailing as they ran up the stairs.

'It's gonna take forever to calm them down! Good job Danny,' Harry spat.

'Oh yeah, cos it was all my fault wasn't it?' Danny retorted, glaring at Harry.

'Why must you make everything so bloody difficult? You could've just taken the phone and asked them calmly what happened, not yell at them!' Harry exploded, shoving Danny in the shoulders.

'And you remained completely calm did you Harry?' Danny spat back.

'I only got pissed cos you did. And now it's all your fault that the kids now hate us!' Harry exclaimed.

'Correction. They never liked you anyway Harry,' Danny said with a smirk. Harry bit down hard on his lip as he tried to restrain the urge to go and punch Danny straight in the nose. 'I feel sorry for the poor kid that becomes yours one day,' Danny continued, the same mocking smirk on his face.

Harry stepped forward, his hands clenching into fists. 'That's over-stepping the line Jones,' he hissed, quickly pounding his fist into Danny's stomach.

'Right,' Danny spat, grabbing hold of Harry's shirt and beginning to pull him to the ground. The front door swung open and Dougie and Tom walked in. Upon hearing the kids wailing and seeing the two rolling around on the floor, the white bottle of medicine Tom was holding crashed to the floor as he and Dougie began trying to separate the two.

'What the hell is going on?' Tom shouted, pushing Danny backwards onto the couch, Dougie doing his best to subdue Harry, who wiped a dribble of blood off his lip, glaring at Danny, whose nose was slowly trickling blood down his chin.

'Nothing,' Danny muttered, holding a sleeve to his nose. Tom grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard.

'What about the bloody kids you dickheads? Can't you hear them screaming up there?'

With that, Tom let go of Danny's shoulders, shoved him roughly back against the couch, grabbed Dougie by the shirt and pulled him upstairs with him, leaving Danny and Harry glaring at each other.


	16. It's Not Fair

**Well you guys did it, there's now two chapters to **_**Down Goes Another One**_**, the sequel to **_**Living Fasy, Dying Young**_** on my profile. You guys rock. Thankyou to Becky, mnm, loststolenandfound, mystery00meat, Amy and AntisepticThroatLozenges for their amazing reviews. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. **

**By the way, who would like a sequel to **_**It's Not Over Til It's Over?**_** Would like to know before I start writing it lol. **

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- It's Not Fair**

'Libby? Sam? Where are you?' Tom called as he and Dougie walked around on the second floor, trying to follow the wails.

'In here,' Dougie whispered, gently pushing the cupboard open. They were both curled up on the floor in the corner, crying.

'Hey,' Tom murmured, moving past Dougie and sitting down beside them, Dougie following, 'don't cry. Can you please tell us what happened?'

Sam crawled into Dougie's lap, Libby into Tom's, both curling up and looking upset.

'What happened buddy?' Dougie asked Sam gently, hugging him close in the darkness of the cupboard, squashed in between the boxes and junk.

'Libby and me fight,' Sam said, his bottom lip beginning to quiver again.

'Okay and then what happened?' Dougie asked quickly before he could start crying again.

'Danny yell at us, then Harry yell at Danny then they both yell loud,' Libby continued.

'Why were they yelling at each other Lib?' Tom asked kindly.

'I don't know,' she replied quietly.

'Well they're going to get an extremely good talking to. Are you two okay?' Tom said. Libby said nothing but held both her arms out.

'I did have some stuff for you Lib, but it may have smashed on the floor. We'll have a look. And please don't worry about the two of them okay? They've been bad and will be punished. Would you like to go and play with some of your stuff or something until dinner's ready? I doubt Harry and Danny would've put it on yet,' Tom muttered. The two kids nodded.

'I'll go with you guys,' Dougie smiled, picking Sam up and taking Libby's hand, leading them out of the cupboard and down towards the spare room, talking to them brightly, trying to liven them up. Tom smiled to himself, closed the cupboard door and stomped down the stairs, ready to have a go at the other two. But neither were in the living room.

'Danny? Harry?' Tom called. 'Don't think you're getting out of it that easy!'

Tom walked through the living room and through the door into the kitchen. Danny and Harry were opening cans of soup, ready to cook.

Tom pointed at a chair. 'Sit down. Now.'

'But we're making dinner-,' Danny started, but stopped as Tom's glare hit him. Both sat down on opposite sides of the table.

'What the hell was going on earlier? The kids were hysterical. What were you thinking? They're only three and have obviously had a lot of yelling in their lives already! What happened?' Tom exclaimed angrily.

Danny and Harry looked at each other.

'Listen you two. I'm not asking for you to make up straight away. I just want to know what happened,' Tom sighed.

'The two kids were arguing as usual after they talking on the phone to their mother. Danny yelled at Libby and Sam and then we kind of lost it and started yelling at each other,' Harry said sheepishly.

'I started it did I?' Danny shouted across the table.

'Well you were the idiot who yelled at Libby and snatched the phone!' Harry retorted.

'You yelled too you twat! It's not just my fault!' Danny exclaimed.

'It's both your bloody faults! Now shut up and listen to me!' Tom shouted and the two turned to look at him. 'The point here is, you have upset the kids. They're upstairs with Dougie completely traumatised because of what you've done! Libby's arms are bleeding because of her itching and Sam's hysterical! I asked you to make dinner and it's not done, I asked you to look after the kids!' Tom said, stressing each word. 'Now I can't freaking trust you! What made you do it?'

Danny and Harry shrugged, staring at the floor.

'Right, well until you can come up with an answer, Danny, you'll be making dinner. Harry, you will be wrapping presents. When you're finished that, I'll have something else for you to do,' Tom said and with that, he stalked out the kitchen door, slamming it hard behind him.

* * *

After a very subdued dinner and dessert of soup and ice-cream respectively, Tom and Dougie were sitting on the couch watching TV with Libby and Sam. Harry was doing the washing and Danny was scrubbing the toilet in the spare room. Harry would have to do his and Dougie's as well when he had finished the washing. Libby and Sam had barely spoken and were already beginning to fall asleep on the couch.

'Would you two like to go to bed?' Dougie whispered. The two nodded, holding out their arms to be carried.

'Me and Danny'll do it,' Harry murmured, putting the basket of washing down beside the door and coming over. Libby and Sam immediately dropped their arms as soon as Harry came over.

'It's fine. Me and Danny just want to have a little talk to you, okay?' Harry whispered, picking Libby up in one arm and Sam up in the other. They didn't look at him as he carried them up the stairs. Harry put the two kids on Libby's bed, beckoning for Danny to come out of the bathroom. They kneeled side by side in front of the two kids, both of whom refused to look them in the eye. Danny cleared his throat.

'Guys, Harry and me just want to say we're sorry about before. We shouldn't have done it and we're very sorry for yelling at you.'

'And we're sorry for scaring you and freaking you out, as Danny said, we really shouldn't have. We're both tired and we know you two are as well. We should've just kept our anger under control,' Harry murmured quietly. The two kids nodded silently.

'Are we forgiven guys?' Danny whispered. They nodded again, both moving forwards to hug them.

'Thanks guys,' Harry murmured, stroking Libby's hair.

'Yeah, thanks,' Danny choked, giving Sam a quick hug, covering his eyes with his hand and quickly walking out of the room.

'Go to sleep,' Harry murmured, tucking the blankets around the kids, kissing them on the foreheads and quietly leaving the room, half-closing the door behind him and turning the hall light on for Libby. When he was satisfied they were settled, he set off in search for Danny, curious as to his sudden exit from the room. A sniff from his room signalled he was in there and Harry gently knocked on the door.

'Go away,' Danny's voice choked.

'Dan it's me. Let me in,' Harry said softly. There was a sigh and Danny's door swung open, Danny furiously wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

'What's the matter?' Harry asked gently, moving inside the door, shutting it.

'Nothing,' Danny said bluntly, sitting down on his bed.

'Seriously Dan, you can tell me,' Harry replied, following him and sitting beside the brunette. Danny took a deep breath.

'Harry, we really upset them. Why? Why would we do that?'

'We're both just tired mate, all we need is some sleep,' Harry said comfortingly, gently shoving his shoulder fondly.

'That's the point Harry. We can't take everything out on them, it's not fair,' Danny said angrily, a tear rolling down his cheek. Harry opened his mouth, but Danny cut over him.

'Libby wasn't well either and we're there yelling and screaming at each other right in front of them! And I started it!' he moaned, covering his face with his hands.

'Danny, don't worry about it!' Harry exclaimed, putting an arm quickly around his best friend. 'Come on, let's go watch a movie with Tom and Doug. They deserve an apology too.'

Danny nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve again.

'And Libby will be fine mate, stop worrying about her,' Harry added, rubbing his shoulder. Danny gave him half a smile and followed him out of the room.


	17. LIBBY!

**Hey guys, writing this out in psychology at school. Thanks to AntisepticThroatLozenges, Amy, loststolenandfound and mnm for their amazing reviews. I love you guys x. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17-** **Libby!**

Tom and Dougie were both sitting on the couch, eagerly awaiting the boys return.

'Do you think they forgave them?' Dougie murmured, watching the re-run of Friends they'd both seen many times.

'They did,' Harry said, smiling as he came back in, Danny trailing behind, still looking upset.

'That's good,' Tom sighed, relaxing his body and leaning back into the couch. There was silence while they watched TV. Fifteen minutes passed with awkward silence, until Danny broke it.

'We're sorry guys. We realise now it was truly the wrong way to go about it and we're sorry,' he said quietly, looking at his feet.

'I'm glad you understand,' Tom said through gritted teeth. 'Now let's get some sleep and dream away the bad moods and grudges.'

Dougie silently turned the TV off as Harry turned the lights off, following Danny up the stairs towards their bedrooms. A weird sound from the kids' room made him stop at the door, Dougie bumping into the back of him.

'What?' he hissed.

'You guys hear that?' Danny whispered. The four stopped and listened.

A gasping noise.

Tom pushed past the three of them and opened the door, switching the light on. Sam moaned and rolled over, covering his eyes from the light. Libby, on the other hand, was lying, curled up on her side, gasping for breath, the rashes bright red and hot, the colour drained from her face.

'Libby!' Tom breathed, racing over and turning her onto her back. Her brown eyes were filled with tears of desperation as she looked up into his.

'Tom, what's going on?' Dougie asked shakily.

'Dougie, get on the phone to the hospital. Let them know we're coming,' Tom whispered, trying to keep his voice calm as he scooped Libby up into his arms. Dougie sprinted down the stairs.

'Harry, take Sam downstairs please,' Tom said, his voice scarily calm. Harry obeyed quickly, grabbing Sam up, not letting him see his sister in pain.

'Danny, get me some cool cloths, we need to bring her temperature down, she's worked herself into a fever,' Tom said, his voice beginning to get more anxious. Danny hastily followed his orders, running into the bathroom.

'Tom, they want to talk to you,' Dougie panted as he ran back into the room, phone in hand. Tom grabbed it from him, handing Libby to Dougie, who watched her with pity and anxiousness as she breathed wheezily, her lips beginning to turn a shade of blue.

'Hello?' Tom asked quickly.

'Hi, who am I speaking to?' the operator asked.

'I'm Tom, the little girl we're babysitting had an allergic reaction earlier today, and now she's unable to breathe properly and the rashes have worsened and she has a fever,' Tom said in a rush, helping Danny to cover her forehead in the wet cloths. 'What do we do?' Tom exclaimed, trying desperately not to show the fear in his voice.

'Bring her up here as quickly as you can and try and keep her cool. Has she got any medicine for the allergic reaction?'

'Yeah, she does, but she can't use it again for another three hours,' Tom whispered, watching as Libby's tiny chest rose and fell quickly and unevenly.

'Alright, well Tom I need you to bring her to emergency as quickly as possible. You can try giving her a little water, but not too much. I'll see you soon. Call us if anything changes and an ambulance will be sent,' the operator said.

'Okay, bye,' Tom said hurriedly. 'We're taking Libby to the hospital now,' he said breathlessly to Danny. 'Dougie, I want you to stay with Harry and Sam here, Danny and I will take Libby to the hospital and I'll call you from there. I need you two to call Jane and tell her what's happening.'

Dougie nodded. 'What do I tell her?'

'Tell her Libby's reaction has worsened and she needs to be taken to hospital, the same one she's in,' Tom replied, taking Libby from him and rubbing her back as Danny grabbed her some shoes, a jacket, a blanket, her bottle of water from the bedside table and her bear from that afternoon and followed Tom down the stairs, Dougie following on, his face full of angst. Libby rolled over in Tom's arms, vomiting all over the carpet. Tom quickly checked she was still breathing, the worry inside him nearly exploding, but he kept his cool, lifting her up higher and gently wiping her mouth.

'Harry, taking Libby to the hospital, Dougie knows what's going on, please clean it up, ask him, see you later,' Tom said hurriedly as he grabbed his car keys and unlocked the front door. Harry scooped Sam up in his arms, quickly following Tom and Danny out the door, watching as he quickly unlocked the car door, Danny getting in the back with Libby, Tom in the driver's seat.

'Is she going to be okay?' Harry called, hugging Sam to his chest. Tom stopped as he went to get in, his face anxious as he looked at Harry, the pain plainly visible on his face. Harry bit his lip and hugged Sam tighter, Sam's confused face staring at Libby in the back seat with Danny. Tom gave them half a wave as he pulled out of the driveway and down the road, already speeding. Harry watched, numb as they disappeared out of sight.

He sighed and walked inside, getting Sam out of the cold, shutting the front door behind him.

'...yes, okay. We will, yes Jane, we'll look after him. Okay, bye.' Dougie hung up the phone, leaning back on the couch.

'How is she?' Harry asked quietly, sitting beside Dougie on the couch, Sam in his lap.

'Worried. I tried not to make her stress too much but...' Dougie trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut.

'I know mate, you did well, I'm proud,' Harry murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry?' Sam's tiny voice asked.

'Yeah mate?' Harry replied, turning him to face him.

'Is Libby going to be okay?' he asked, his brown eyes filling with tears.

'She's going to be fine. Tom and Danny are going to bring her home soon, we promise,' Harry whispered, squeezing him tight.

'Have you ever seen it happen before buddy?' Dougie asked, sliding closer to Harry and taking Sam's hand in his.

Sam nodded tearfully.

'And she was okay, wasn't she?'

Sam nodded again.

'So she's going to be fine. Now, would you like a hot chocolate with little marshmallows? They're Tom's, he hides them at the back of the cupboard, hoping we won't find them... and then he wonders why he's only got half a packet left,' Dougie chuckled.

'And then you could head back to bed?' Harry suggested but Sam shook his head.

'I see Libby come back,' he said defiantly.

'Alright,' Harry said gently, ruffling his hair, 'let's go get that hot chocolate and watch a movie.'

Dougie and Sam went into the kitchen while Harry cleaned the floor, both trying desperately to get into their heads that their little girl was going to be fine.


	18. I Hope

**Have had a sudden writing craze with this fic at the moment, so I decided to update. Hope you all enjoy it and thankyou for reading and reviewing. It truly does mean the world, especially at the moment x.**

**Chapter 18- I Hope.**

Meanwhile, Tom and Danny were less than five minutes away from the hospital, when red and blue flashing lights behind them forced them to pull over. Libby's head was in Danny's lap, where he was trying to keep her breathing steady and keep her cool. She hadn't been sick again, but her breathing had worsened. A policeman got out of the car behind them as Tom cursed under his breath, rolling his window down.

'Hi mate,' he said, leaning down to Tom's level. Tom nodded, giving him a look.

'Do you realise the speed limit back there is forty?'

Tom nodded.

'Well, we clocked you going at fifty-five miles an hour. Is there any reason to be speeding?'

'Yes, there is actually. Libby there is having an allergic reaction and we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible,' Tom said, glaring at him and motioning in the back seat. The police officer opened the back door, peering in at Danny comforting Libby, her face pale and sick, her skin red and itchy. Her chest still rose and fell quickly, her breath being heard all over the car, her lips turning bluer and bluer.

The police officer gasped and shut the door. 'I'm sorry to be disturbing you, please continue, but drive carefully. I hope your little girl is okay.' And with that, he headed back to his car, as Tom pulled out onto the road as quickly as he could, glancing anxiously in the rear-vision mirror every few seconds.

Tom parked in emergency and as soon as the car stopped, Danny jumped out, Libby in his arms, Tom following on. Jane met them in the doorway, her face worried and terrified, white hospital gown stark and white, her large stomach prominent.

'Libby!' she exclaimed, holding her arms out for her little girl. Danny handed her over as a doctor came over, ushering Jane and Libby into a curtained room. Tom sunk down onto the chair in the waiting room, watching with a blank expression as Libby and her heavily pregnant mother were taken away. Danny sunk down beside Tom, watching in the same direction with the same expression. Danny drew in a raspy breath. Tom turned, just as a tear rolled down Danny's cheek and onto his jacket.

'Dan, she's going to be fine,' Tom whispered, putting an arm around him.

'But Jane...' Danny trailed off.

'Jane is going to be okay too. I mean, how would you feel if it was your little girl in a situation like this?' Tom asked gently.

'I guess,' Danny sighed, 'but what if she doesn't forgive us for it?'

'What is there not to forgive?'

'The fact that we-we-w-w-e,' Danny stammered, tears welling up in his eyes.

'That we what Dan?' Tom murmured.

'That we almost killed her daughter!' he wailed, tears pouring down his cheeks, the other patients and people in the room staring at him.

'Dan!' Tom chuckled, 'we didn't almost kill her! Please don't say that!'

Danny nodded, stemming the tears with his already damp sleeve and looking down at his bare feet.

'Where're your shoes?' Tom giggled, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

'I guess I forgot,' Danny said, a confused expression passing over his face. 'But I feel horrible... Jane's going to hate us.'

'Danny, I'm not certain, but I think she'll be okay with it.' Tom gulped. 'I hope.'

They sat in silence, watching the clock as it ticked past eleven, then eleven fifteen, then eleven-thirty, growing more and more anxious with every second. Finally at eleven forty-five, Jane waddled out from behind the curtains, her expression lifted from before. She gave them half a smile as she sat gently down beside them, hands on her swollen belly.

'How is she?' Danny blurted quickly.

'She's going to be perfectly fine boys. The doctor is just giving her one last check and she can go home,' Jane smiled.

'What did they say caused it to happen again?' Tom asked.

'The doctor said that anything could've triggered it, anything from being too hot in bed, to accidentally brushing something that has the substance on it could've made it worse. Then her being worked up about it caused the breathing and fever. The doctor also seems to think she may have ingested some of the shampoo at some point.' Tom looked at the floor. She had gotten the shampoo in her mouth. She really could've died.

'But he gave her an injection and she'll be fine. Just a little tired,' Jane replied, wincing slightly.

'Are you okay?' Danny and Tom asked at the same time.

'Bubs is kicking me,' she chuckled, gently taking Tom's hand from his pocket and sitting it on her stomach, smiling as Tom's face turned into a grin. She beckoned for Danny to put his there too. His face lit up with a smile, giggling as he felt the flutter under his fingers.

'Shouldn't be too long,' Jane smiled, watching the boy's fascinated expressions.

'Yeah... Jane, we're really sorry that this happened to Libby...' Danny murmured, looking down at his bare feet. 'We should've-.'

'Boys, it isn't your fault. There was nothing that could be done. None of us knew she'd react to it, but now we do. So please, for me and Libby and Sam, don't beat yourselves up about it. Like I said to Harry before, I'm sure you're all doing an awesome job,' she smiled. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the thoughts of that night flooded back into his head. 'I'm going to go get her for you, she should be ready by now,' Jane said, standing gingerly up and heading back behind the curtains. Tom silently squeezed Danny's hand and stood, following Jane.


	19. I Love You Daddy

**Hey guys, thankyou for the amazing reviews, they mean so much to me :) You guys rock. I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- I Love You Daddy**

Meanwhile, Harry, Dougie and Sam were sitting in front of the heater with a blanket wrapped around the three of them, watching Shrek. The packet of mini marshmallows lay open next to Sam, three empty mugs sitting on the floor. None of them were what you would call wide awake. Sam was dozing on Dougie's arm and Harry had to keep his eyes open. He _had_ to see Libby come home. Dougie was yawning widely every few minutes, his eyelids beginning to droop. The clock in the hallway began to chime twelve times.

'Hey, happy birthday to me,' Harry smiled sleepily.

'Yeah,' Dougie yawned nonchalantly, staring blankly at the TV. 'Wonder how long they'll be.'

And with that, Dougie drifted into Dreamland, Harry not too long after.

* * *

Libby looked so tiny sitting on the white bed, a Dora The Explorer bandaid covering part of her arm where the needle went in, eating a lollipop. She smiled when the two boys walked in, smiling back at her.

'Are you her guardians at the moment?' the doctor asked as he checked Libby's rash on her arms. The two nodded.

'I'm Tom, and this is Danny,' Tom said quickly.

The doctor nodded. 'I'm Doctor Turner. Libby should be fine now; we've given her an injection to take away the rashes and to get the reaction out of her system. Just let her get her rest but keep an eye on her. Bring her straight back if there's anything not right.'

'Of course,' Tom nodded. 'Ready to come back to our place Libs?' Tom asked brightly. Libby nodded, giving an enormous yawn.

'Say goodbye to mummy,' Jane smiled, standing up to hug her. Libby hugged her mum, too enthralled in her raspberry lollipop to really notice what was going on. The doctor nodded at Tom, and he picked Libby up while Danny grabbed her things, walking with Jane to the door.

'So when do they think you'll have the baby?' Tom asked as Danny wrapped a blanket around Libby's shoulders.

'They still think Christmas Eve,' Jane sighed.

'Why are you in here though?' Danny asked and Tom elbowed him in the side.

Jane chuckled. 'The fact I'm single and have two kids under four and they're worried about complications with the pregnancy, because... err well I haven't been _well_ lately.'

'You've been ill? You should've left the kids with us!' Danny exclaimed and Tom elbowed him harder. 'Ignore him. We're always here if you need help, you know that.'

'Thanks boys. I better get back to my room before they have a fit. And you better get the little girl off to bed,' Jane smiled, gently brushing a piece of hair from Libby's tired eyes.

'Okay, thanks for being so understanding Jane,' Tom sighed.

'It wasn't your fault alright? Have a good time for Harry's birthday. Tell him it from me,' Jane smiled. 'Bye boys.'

And with that, she began to walk slowly back down the corridor, Libby not even noticing she was gone; her head was leaning against Tom's shoulder, the lollipop hanging limply from one of her hands.

'Do you want me to drive?' Danny asked quietly as they walked through the sliding doors.

Tom shook his head. 'You sit with her. It's starting to snow, look.' Tom pointed to the dark sky. Small white flakes were beginning to fall, melting before they even hit the ground. Danny nodded. He hated driving in the snow. They walked to the Mini parked in the spot Tom had moved it while they were waiting for Libby. Danny gently strapped the sleeping Libby into her seat and slid in beside her, making sure the blue blanket was wrapped around her tightly to keep her warm. Tom got in the front seat, started the car and began the drive back to their place...silently.

* * *

Tom drove slowly, the road too slippery to go fast. Finally their house loomed in front of them and Danny gently lifted Libby out of the back seat, following Tom up the stairs to the front door. Tom opened it as quietly as he could, tiptoeing inside, Libby dozing in Danny's arms. They followed the sound of the TV to the living room, where Dougie, Harry and Sam were all curled up together under the blanket, asleep. Tom smiled at Danny, gently shaking Harry's arm.

'Happy birthday!' he whispered in his ear as Harry began to wake up, yawning.

'Hey, thanks! You're back!' Harry grinned, immediately waking up and smiling over at Libby. 'Is she okay?' he whispered.

'She's fine, just tired. I think it'd be better for her to be with one of us tonight though...' Tom murmured, yawning.

'I'll take her,' Danny nodded.

'Alright. Well I'm wrecked, goodnight guys,' Tom yawned, turning and heading up the stairs without another word.

'Dougs, bedtime,' Harry murmured, gently shaking his shoulder.

'Wha..?' Dougie asked wearily, sitting up straighter.

'Tom and Danny are home,' Harry smiled.

'How's Libby?' Dougie asked immediately, sitting up.

'She's fine mate. Come on; get that pert little bum of yours to bed,' Harry said, picking Sam up as he woke up, looking over Harry's shoulder.

'Libby!' he exclaimed, spotting her in Danny's arms. 'You okay!'

She sleepily smiled and nodded, holding out her lollipop for him.

'How about we leave that til the morning Libs? It's bedtime now, it's been a big day,' Danny said, gently taking the lollipop from her hands and sitting it on the table on one of Tom's magazines. She nodded, leaning her head into Danny again, thumb in her mouth, clutching her teddy.

'Sam, where are you sleeping?' Dougie yawned, standing up.

'You,' Sam smiled. Harry watched as Dougie's face fell. He had wanted to sleep properly.

'I'll take him Doug, don't worry,' he said quickly. 'Is that okay Sam?'

He nodded sleepily. Dougie gave Harry a smile in thanks. 'Night,' he whispered and headed up the stairs, dragging his feet in exhaustion. Harry turned the TV and lights off, following Danny up the stairs with Libby in his arms.

'So, 21 eh mate?' Danny smiled, nudging him with his elbow.

'Guess so. Doesn't feel any different to be honest,' Harry shrugged.

Danny chuckled. 'Never does. Sleep well mate.'

'Night,' Harry murmured, walking with Sam to his room. The little boy had already fallen asleep in his arms in the time it took to walk up the stairs. Harry pulled back the side of his bed that had been heated by the electric blanket, gently putting Sam in it and tucking the blanket around his sleeping frame. Harry quietly slipped into some pyjamas and turned the light off, getting into bed. He lay silent, listening to Dougie getting ready for bed, and the low hum of Danny's voice as he talked to Libby while she fell asleep. Twenty-one, thought Harry. A _proper_ adult now. Why did birthdays always feel the same? Sure, there were presents, family and excitement. But excitement about what? Getting closer to dying?

There was nothing special about the day. Harry sighed, listening closer as he heard Libby's voice start talking.

'...I love you Daddy,' was what it sounded like. Harry listened harder. Daddy?

'Libs, you know I'm not your daddy,' Danny replied to her.

'Where is daddy?' Libby's voice demanded. Poor Danny, Harry thought.

'Just get some sleep Libs,' Danny's voice said and with that, it was silent. Harry sighed again and rolled over, shivering from the cold. Slowly his eyes began to shut and he was asleep.


	20. Good Lad

**Massive thankyou to loststolenandfound, Amy, mnm, AntisepticThroatLozenges, FlyingZoe and mystery00meat for their amazing reviews lately. You guys are the only reason I keep posting here, so thankyou so much. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Good Lad**

At five the next morning Dougie was in the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, a blanket draped over his legs and the heater on, watching TV with no sound, much like Tom was a few days prior. He had barely slept since Tom, Danny and Libby had come home from the hospital. He too, had heard what Libby said to Danny the night before about him being her dad. It made Dougie ache inside. Although he had not grown up _without _his father (even though that's what it felt like), it was almost like he could relate to what was happening in their family. People always said that kids their age wouldn't know what was going on. But Dougie could see it. The looks on their faces when fathers were accidentally mentioned. The pleading tone when they asked where he was and why Dean did what he did to their mother. The sound of Libby's voice when she asked where her daddy was. All those things made Dougie ache with sadness for the poor kids, and their soon-to-be brother or sister. And poor Jane as well, going through it all as well.

He took another sip of the hot chocolate, watching as Malcolm on _The Young and The Restless_ talked to the other guy. An early morning news update came on, showing snow all over roads and everything, the headline saying "Largest Blizzard of 2007 Hits London. Snow Expected To Clear By Tonight". Dougie gently sat the mug on the coffee table and climbed up out of the chair, walking to the window and lifting the curtain to peer out. The light from the street lamps illuminated the front yard, a thick layer of snow blanketing the grass. Dougie smiled to himself and dropped the blind, walking back to his warm spot on the recliner. Knowing the kids, there was a lot of fun to be had that day.

A creak from the stairs made him spin around. Tom was tiptoeing down them, a confused and sleepy look on his face.

'Dougie?' he croaked, 'what are you doing up?'

'Couldn't sleep,' Dougie shrugged as Tom shuffled over to him, perching himself on the arm of the recliner.

'Why?' Tom asked, stifling a yawn. Dougie shrugged again, staring at the TV.

'Why don't you go back to bed and try and get some sleep? It's too early to be awake considering what happened last night,' Tom said with another yawn.

'I'll be fine. You go back to bed and keep sleeping. You need it,' Dougie murmured.

'You're saying I need it? Look at your eyes Doug! It's like I almost have to shove toothpicks in them to make them stay open!' Tom said in an irritated whisper.

'I'm fine Tom,' Dougie said, stifling a yawn with his arm.

Tom's face turned into a deep frown.

'Tom, if I go back to bed, all I'll be doing is lying there thinking about stuff I don't need to be thinking about at the moment,' Dougie hissed, 'would you rather me forget about it for a while, or lie there stressing out?'

'What type of stuff Doug?' Tom asked quietly, sitting beside him in the chair.

'It's nothing,' Dougie muttered, shaking his head.

'It's obviously not nothing if it's keeping you awake,' Tom pointed out.

'It's about Sam and Libby's dad,' Dougie sighed.

'What about him?'

'It's like what happened to me. Except ten times worse. Even though everyone says they don't understand, they sure as hell do. They're only almost four and they've seen more in four years than anyone should have to see in twenty.'

'I'm sure Jane will find another man sometime Doug,' Tom said comfortingly.

'I know. But what if she doesn't? What if they're stuck without a father forever? Libby called Danny "Daddy" last night,' Dougie said quietly.

Tom uttered a tiny gasp. 'And what did Danny say to that?'

'He just explained he wasn't,' Dougie shrugged. 'But that's my point. He's an abusive bastard. Like my father.'

'Doug, it's gonna be okay...'

'Tom, you don't get it. It's not just the fact that these kids have lost theirs, Christmas time is a bad time for me. Every Christmas, my father would get blind drunk and do things he'd later regret. He ruined it every year for us. That's why I don't like Christmas and I haven't been sleeping,' Dougie said, bowing his head, feeling Tom's arms encase him in a hug.

'Dougie, we're going to have the best Christmas in a long time mate. I promise. I will do everything I can to make it your best one ever. Trust me on that,' Tom whispered and Dougie nodded.

'Now I'm going to go back to bed, as we've got Harry's birthday to do today. Promise me you'll try and get some more sleep mate?' Tom asked hopefully. Dougie sighed and nodded, switching the TV off.

'Good lad,' Tom said in an overly-English accent, making Dougie giggle as they walked up the stairs and back to their bedrooms.


	21. Happy Birfday Harry!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thankyou to Becky, mystery00meat, AntisepticThroatLozenges, WokeUpOnTheFloor, FlyingZoe, loststolenandfound and Amy for their amazing reviews. I love you guys :). I hope you enjoy. Bit of Pudd Love in this, my favourite :) .**

**And also, I'm hoping you've realised that when the kids are talking, the grammar mistakes intentionally are there for that reason, not because I haven't proof-read. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Happy Birfday Harry!**

'Danny, we got to go!' Libby hissed, jumping up and down beside the lead singer.

'What? Why? Is the house on fire? Is there a flood? What's the matter?' Danny jolted awake, going to dive out of bed. His foot caught on the sheet, sending him tumbling head first onto the floor, tangled in a mess of blankets. Libby burst into a fit of giggles, climbing down off the bed and jumping onto Danny's back.

'Get up Danny!' she giggled.

'I can't if you're sitting on me!' Danny exclaimed. She laughed again and got off, bouncing over to the door.

'Harry birfday! Need to wake him up!' Danny laughed, untangling himself from the blankets and walking over to the door, opening it for Libby, sneaking a glance at the clock on the way. 7:45am. They walked along the landing to Harry's room, where the door was open a tiny crack. Libby pushed on it quietly, tiptoeing in, Danny following on. Sam and Harry were both curled up in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. Libby gave Danny an enormous grin, the tiny dimples in her cheeks more prominent than ever. Suddenly, she took a flying leap and landed right on Harry's chest, bouncing up and down, giggling.

'Happy birfday Harry! Happy birfday Harry!' she chanted on every bounce.

Harry smiled as he opened his eyes, reaching out and hugging Libby. 'Thanks sweetheart,' he smiled.

'Me and Sam do something. You stay away,' Libby ordered, pulling Sam out of bed. 'We be in our room. You no come in,' she said with a nod, giggling as her and Sam ran out of the room.

'Wonder what they're planning,' Harry smiled, lying back onto the pillows.

'Happy birthday mate,' Danny grinned, bouncing on the bed until he was occupying the other pillow. There was a knock at the door and Tom walked in, looking sleepy, but smiling, Dougie trailing sleepily behind him.

'Just passed the kids. What are they up to?' Tom asked, sitting down on the side of the bed, while Dougie wiggled his way in between Danny and Harry.

'No idea,' Danny shrugged, tugging the blanket over the three of them.

'Happy birthday Harry!' Tom grinned.

'Yeah, happy birthday!' Dougie exclaimed, rolling over and throwing his arms around Harry. Harry returned the hug, snuggling in beside Dougie, both closing their eyes. Danny made a face and wiggled further towards the edge of the bed, as far away from the other two as he could get. Tom began giggling, standing up.

'Birthday Boy gets breakfast in bed today. Pancakes?' Tom asked and Harry nodded, still with his eyes closed. Tom smiled and headed out the door and down the stairs. Dougie detached himself from Harry and moved back into the middle of the bed, all three of them staring at the roof in silence.

'Can you believe our little Harry is twenty-one today?' Danny sighed, breaking the silence.

'Danny, one: I'm taller than all of you and two: I'm older than you and Doug, so I'm pretty sure I'm not little,' Harry teased. Danny reached over Dougie, smacking Harry on the arm.

'Birthday Bashes!' Dougie exclaimed, rolling over and jumping on Harry, punching him weakly in the arm.

'Guys...from here it looks like you're...' Danny indicated with two fingers and Dougie sprung off Harry, giggling. 'Thankyou!' Danny sighed.

'Danny, you know we don't swing that way...much,' Harry said, cheekily running his hand up Dougie's arm.

'I wonder what Tom's up to!' Danny asked quickly, jumping out of bed and heading down the stairs as quickly as he could without sprinting. Harry and Dougie both giggled, switching the TV on, Dougie's upset mood from earlier that morning completely disappearing.

* * *

'I SWEAR those two have something they're not telling us about!' Danny announced as he walked into the kitchen, jumping up onto the bench, sitting and watching as Tom poured the Shake Pancake mix into a pan. Tom chuckled and began to pull jam, maple syrup and sugar out of the cupboard, sitting it on a tray on the bench beside Danny.

'Look out the window,' Tom smiled, going back to his frying pan and beginning to flip them. Danny leant across the bench, pulling the blind open.

'Snow!' he exclaimed.

'Yup, perfect for occupying the kids for the day!' Tom smiled.

'Speaking of the kids, I haven't heard a peep out of them for about fifteen minutes... wonder what they're up to...' Danny said, biting his lip.

'I'm sure they're fine. Once they hear breakfast they'll come back,' Tom shrugged, putting another plateful of pancakes on the tray.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tom and Danny trudged up the stairs carrying pancakes on trays.

Danny knocked hard on Harry's door before opening it. 'Coming inside on the count of three!' Without bothering to count, Tom pushed the door open, walking inside. Harry and Dougie were cuddled up together in the middle of the bed, watching TV.

'Dan, go get the kids,' Tom said, placing a cup of coffee beside Harry and a tray of pancakes across his and Dougie's laps.

Danny walked along the landing and to the spare room, knocking on the door.

'Guys, breakfast time!' he called.

'Wait!' Libby's voice yelled and the door swung open, the two kids standing there, covered in marker. Clutched in their hands were pieces of paper. Together they skipped past Danny and into Harry's room.

'Happy birfday Harry!' Sam exclaimed, walking timidly up to the bed and handing him the piece of paper. Sam had folded it clumsily in half and on the front had drawn a picture of a person (Harry) with a big smile on their face with what looked like a sun and tree. He'd scribbled across the top in a texta. Harry smiled wider and opened it up. Inside was a picture of what looked to be a balloon on one side. On the other side was a "H" then more scribbles after it. On the bottom of the paper was "Sam" written the way Tom had taught him the time before.

'Awwww, that's the nicest present I've ever gotten Sam,' Harry grinned widely, ruffling his hair. Libby moved forwards past Sam, handing Harry her piece of paper as Tom lifted Sam up onto the bed to join in the breakfast that everyone else was eating. Libby had drawn what looked like a cake and a box on the front with a person again. On the inside, she had scribbled in different coloured pens and drawn a love heart.

'Awwww Libby I love it, thank you,' Harry grinned, hugging her close. Libby giggled and reached for a pancake.

'You get half your stuff from us today and half on Christmas day,' Tom smiled, reaching beside the bed and pulling out the squishy present, extremely awkwardly wrapped by Danny. He passed it to Harry, along with the extra-large-sized card they'd bought. Harry gently set the two kid's presents on the floor beside the bed and tore the top of the envelope open, pulling out the card, which had an enormous 21 on the front. Harry chuckled and opened it. Inside they'd all written messages, including the two kids. They'd both just written their names, assisted by Tom and Dougie.

Dougie had written _DOUGIE _on it in enormous writing that almost took up one whole side, then had written _Happy birthday my gay lover. Don't tell the others. Danny'll get jealous... You'll get your special present after ;)_ in tiny writing underneath with a picture of a chicken beside it.

Danny had written _WHAT? Our relationship is over Dougie!_ beside what Dougie had written, then on the other side wrote _Happy 21__st__ mate, it'll be me in a few months! Enjoy yourself, no matter what Tom says, we ARE drinking tonight! Danny._

Next to Danny's in Tom's writing was _Ermm, Danny? You do know I had to write in this too? _and _in your dreams Jones. _In the only space there was left in the card, Tom had written _Harry, you're the same age as me...creepy... Anyway, hope you enjoy your day and your present and have fun. May the force be with you. Tom. _Harry started laughing, setting the card on the nightstand.

'Thanks guys,' he giggled, 'trust you to do the most random things...' He began to pull the tape off the present, pushing the paper off the side of the bed.

'Nice guys, I love it,' Harry grinned, holding the shirt up to look at it, the chocolate falling into his lap.

'There's more to come on Christmas, that's the just half of it,' Tom grinned.

'Ooh awesome! Can I be twenty-one everyday?' Harry grinned and Tom laughed, ruffling his tousled bed-hair.

'Libby, come with me, I need to get you some medicine,' he said, gently lifting her up from the bed with a pancake in her hands.

'I go too,' Sam said quickly, jumping off the bed and following.

'So Danny; how was it last night? What happened? Was Jane pissed?' Dougie asked quickly, sitting up straighter.

'She wasn't too bad actually. We pretty much just sat there the whole time, waiting and waiting for her to come out from where the doctor's had her. And she just fell asleep on the way home, she was so exhausted. Oh and we got pulled over on the way there!' Danny hooted, like he was telling the funniest joke in the world.

'Oh yeah? And what happened?' Harry asked with interest.

'He saw Libby and let us off,' Danny shrugged.

'Yeah, well if I had've seen Libby, I would've given a police escort there and back. It's the most scared I've ever been in my life Dan,' Harry sighed. Dougie and Danny both nodded in agreement.

'Mine too mate,' Danny murmured.

'Guys, do we really need to bring ourselves down again? Our little girl is fine and happy and we have to remember that,' Dougie said quietly.

'Yeah, come on. Let's go check out the snow!' Harry exclaimed, suddenly perking up again, throwing a coat on over his pyjamas, sliding his feet into some sneakers on the way and running down the stairs.

'God he's a nutter,' Danny laughed.

'Yeah, but he's ours. Race you outside!' Dougie exclaimed.


	22. Surprise!

**Hope you enjoy this is a pretty short and crap chapter, thankyou for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Surprise! **

And with that, the rest of Harry's birthday morning was spent outside. Roads were closed for the morning and the McFlyers and kids spent the whole morning building snow...lumps, having snowball fights and sliding around on a sled made quickly by Danny out of an old fence panel with a rope tied to it.

After Tom called them in for a quick lunch, consisting of grilled cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate, it was straight back to the enormous snowball fight Danny and Dougie had been planning. They ushered Libby and Sam over to them, hiding behind a tree in the corner of the yard.

'You know how to make snowballs?' Danny whispered, as the peeked out at Harry and Tom, both with their backs turned, examining Libby and Sam's "snowman". The two nodded and quickly formed one with their gloved hands.

'Good. Now, throw!' Danny hissed and Libby and Sam chucked them straight at Harry and Tom's backs. The two turned, brushing the snow off their beanies, looking curiously at the tree before turning back.

'Again,' Dougie whispered. Libby and Sam repeated their throwing, but this time Libby's foot poked out from behind the tree...

* * *

Two hours later the six trouped back inside, damp, cold, but in good spirits. Danny and Dougie's snowball fight had ended in Tom and Harry singlehandedly beating the other four in fifteen minutes.

'You know what I reckon? I reckon that Harry and Dougie can go give Libby and Sam a bath, while me and Danny do some...stuff,' Tom smiled as he hugged little Libby to his chest. She was exhausted and barely staying awake in his arms. He handed her to Harry who smiled and took her upstairs, talking to her the whole way, Dougie following on with Sam. Once the four were out of earshot, Danny turned to Tom.

'Tom, what're we doing?' he asked curiously as Tom walked to the cupboard beside the fridge. He pulled out streamers, party hats and games and balloons.

'We're gonna get this place set for a party!' Tom grinned, throwing some streamers at Danny who laughed and began to go find the sticky tape and scissors.

Dougie and Harry decided that a group bath would be easier, so they chose the biggest bathtub (Dougie's) and put both kids in it, filling it with bubbles. As the two sat in the bubbles playing with some of the toys the boys had collected, Sam suddenly stopped, put his toy down and looked up at Harry and Dougie.

'What's up buddy?' Harry smiled from his seat on the cold bathroom tiles with Dougie.

'What's our new baby going to look like?' Sam asked excitedly. Dougie smiled at Harry, motioning for him to answer Sam.

'Well, he or she is gonna be very little and cute, and maybe look a little like your mummy or you two,' Harry smiled brightly.

'Where do they come from?' Libby asked curiously. Dougie and Harry looked at each other, both of their faces red.

'I think you'll have to ask your mummy that question,' Dougie said quietly, looking at the floor.

'Why?'

'Because she's a girl who's having a baby. Me and Harry aren't having babies are we?' Harry quickly added, smiling at them. Libby nodded, yawning.

'When you guys get out, I think you're having a nap, tomorrow and the next day are gonna be busy,' Dougie smiled, nudging Harry in the side, who also smiled.

* * *

'Danny, give me a boost!' Tom exclaimed, standing on his toes on the chair to try and reach the corner of the room to stick a purple streamer up. Danny sighed and moved over, taking one of Tom's feet in his hands and pushing up. Tom quickly shoved the tape into the corner, Danny wobbling under Tom's weight.

'Tom? Danny? What's going on?' Harry's voice called. Tom jumped and lost his balance, Danny trying his hardest to let him down softly. Tom landed swiftly on his feet, looking surprised. The room was now complete.

'Nothing Harry!' he called, hiding all the scissors and tape in the drawer.

The room looked amazing. Multi-coloured streamers filled their living room, making it look like a rainbow had exploded. Balloons of the same colour hung from the streamers and a massive _Happy Birthday_ sign hung over the archway into the kitchen. Danny and Tom stood back, admiring their work.

'I say, we are incredible.' Tom gave a nod and a smile, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny smiled. 'I say, we are.'

'Harry? You guys done yet?' Tom yelled up the stairs.

'Yeah! Just putting them to bed!' Harry called back. Tom smiled and stepped backwards, sitting in the armchair.

'Noooooo!' Libby was yelling, then little, running footsteps began to make their way towards the stairs. She sprinted down them, giggling like crazy, Dougie on her tail.

'Libby, get back here!' he shouted. Libby continued giggling, crawling into Tom's lap and hiding her head under his arm, still giggling. Dougie, walking slowly up behind her, grabbed her around the waist, tipping her upside down and walking back up the stairs while she screamed with laughter.

'Oh god,' Tom giggled.

'What are we having for dinner Tom?' Danny asked as he reached up to fix a streamer.

'Party food, remember? Oh that reminds me!' The train of thought jogged Tom's memory and he got out a heap of silver trays from the drawer under the oven, putting them on the kitchen table. 'Wanna help me put the food out to be cooked? I nearly forgot.'

Danny smiled and nodded, spreading the trays out as Tom pulled boxes of frozen party pies, sausage rolls, mini quiches and mini pizzas and began to lay them on trays. Once it was all done, the trays were put in the oven and the two went out to the decorated lounge.

'Harry! Hurry up!' Tom exclaimed as Libby and Dougie made their way down the stairs, Libby on Dougie's shoulders, giggling and laughing.

'I'm coming!' he called. There was the thud of footsteps on the stairs as Harry thumped his way down, Sam running down in front of him.

'Surprise!' the others exclaimed as Harry grinned widely, looking around the room.

'Awesome job guys,' he laughed, taking a seat on the sofa.


	23. Only The Strong Survive

**Here's the new chapter, I decided to post it today, as I'm busy with my debutante ball this weekend, which I'm seriously excited about! :) I hope you all enjoy it, and also leave me a review and tell me whether or not you want the third story to Lucie posted on here. Thanks guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Only the Strong Survive**

After forty-five minutes of watching Dora the Explorer and Thomas the Tank Engine, dinner was ready. Tom left the scene of the other five singing along to The Backpack Song and went to the kitchen. He laughed quietly to himself, not surprised the others knew the song. Getting the oven mitt, he began to pull trays out of the oven, the golden brown party food looking very appetising. He laid it out on the party plates, quietly humming to himself, not even sure what the song was. For some reason, he wasn't enjoying this stay as much as the last. The kids were...different in some way. They seemed more subdued, almost depressed. It made him sad to think that they were just three, almost four, and had already suffered more than anyone should. Only the strong survive, he guessed. These two kids were the ones who would.

He continued humming as he laid sausage rolls onto the plate covered in balloons and streamers, his mind working overtime. There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and Dougie appeared in the kitchen, looking distressed.

'Doug? What's up?' Tom asked, glancing up from his plate of food.

'Can I talk to you?' he asked breathlessly.

'Sure?' Tom said watching him curiously, 'everything alright?'

Dougie didn't answer. He took Tom's hand, pulling him into the music room, taking a seat on the piano stool. Tom perched himself on the edge of the desk, watching Dougie carefully. He looked scared.

'It's about the kids,' Dougie said finally, his voice shaking.

'What about them?'

'They said, that, they said, and then.' Dougie's words came out jumbled and stuttered.

Tom put up a hand. 'Dougie. Deep breath. Tell me what happened.'

Dougie took a quick breath and looked back up at Tom, his heart beating hard. He knew Tom would be worried and he knew that he wouldn't like it. But he had to.

'So, Danny was being Danny, as usual, and I kinda hit him on the side of the face, y'know, like we always do. But then Sam goes "Dean did that to Mummy, they taked us away!" and I was all like what? So Sam begins to tell us how these people, I'm guessing child protection, took them to live with another family for a month after DEAN HIT HIM.' Dougie stressed the last words, tears gathering in his eyes.

'No...' Tom breathed softly.

'Yes. And then from what I can gather, instead of him leaving her when she got pregnant, he's in jail now,' Dougie added, a tear rolling down his cheek. 'How can someone do that to a child?'

More tears rolled down Dougie's face as Tom leant forward to comfort him.

'Are you sure Sam's telling the truth Doug?' Tom murmured as Dougie put his face against his shoulder.

He nodded. 'Libby was telling us too.'

'Did he hurt her?'

'No, she just said he was put in a place where all the other bad people were. And also that mummy had said not to tell anyone,' Dougie said, his voice muffled against Tom's chest.

'It's okay Doug,' Tom whispered as Dougie began to cry again.

'I mean, my dad did it to me, but how could someone do it to a three year old?' Dougie cried, his body trembling.

'Dougie, shh, okay? Listen to me, I'm going to go call Jane now and find out what's going on. Now I want you to relax, and just take a minute. You can't let the kids see you upset okay?'

Dougie nodded tearfully, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

'Good,' Tom said, forcing a smile. 'I want you guys to start dinner, it's all set out in the kitchen. I'll be right down.'

Dougie nodded, drying his eyes and standing. 'Thanks Tom,' he murmured. Tom nodded in reply. Dougie walked into the kitchen, the thoughts of what he'd just heard spinning around in his head. He took a few plates of food, plastering a smile onto his face, and walked out into the lounge.

'Who's ready for dinner?' he called in what he thought was a cheerful voice.

'Me!' the kids exclaimed, crowding around Dougie who gave them their plates, fake smiling at them.

'Can you guys come help me with the others?' he muttered quietly to Danny and Harry, who nodded and began to follow him into the kitchen.

'What'd Tom say?' Danny hissed as he picked up a plate of mini pizzas and a bottle of tomato ketchup.

'He said he'd call her, just to find out what's going on,' Dougie replied, his face falling.

Harry, who sensed more tears, moved forward and took Dougie in his arms, squeezing him tight. 'We can't let this ruin our day,' he said firmly to Dougie, who looked up in surprise at his tone. 'It's all in the past now. It's all okay. Now let's have some fun,' he grinned, picking up a plate and bottle of coke and a stack of cups, and marching past Dougie and Danny, with a smile plastered to his face.

Danny shrugged and followed him out, balancing four plates of food along his arms. Dougie, who had a sudden urge to scream, cry and sob, composed himself, and took the remaining plates out to the lounge.


	24. I Promise

**Sorry for the very late update, but I am slowly running out of story to publish. It's been hard lately, and I haven't been able to write. But I'm sure, sometime soon, some kind of inspiration will hit me. Let's just hope anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thankyou to Mystery00Meat, Amy, xKCliciousx for their reviews. I love you guys to bits. **

* * *

**Chapter 24- I Promise**

Tom took a deep breath as he sat on his bed, phone in hand. Was it the right thing to do, calling her and asking her personal details about things she obviously didn't want them to know? He sighed and dialled the number on the piece of paper, and barely breathed as he waited for her to answer after calling to reception.

'Hello?' Jane's voice asked.

'Hi Jane,' Tom replied, trying to put an air of cheerfulness into his voice.

'Hi Tom, how's everything going?' she asked brightly.

'Pretty good, but there's just something I wanted to talk to you about.' Tom's voice was quiet and feeble. Not strong. Not like the kids.

'What is it? Are the kids okay?' she asked quickly.

'Yeah, they're completely fine, Libby's fine this morning. I'm actually calling about something they said, and it concerned us all a bit. Do you mind if I ask?'

'Of course not, shoot.'

'Libby and Sam were talking before about Dean, and how they got taken away, and then how he went to jail. Is that true?' Tom asked, holding his breath. Jane let out a loud sigh, the end high pitched, like she was crying. 'Are you okay?' Tom asked quietly, feeling guilty.

'I should've told you boys.'

'Told us what?'

'Well, the neighbours used to hear the fights, and eventually called child protection. They evaluated the situation, and my babies were taken away to a foster family for a month. I told them they were just going on holiday.' Jane began to sob heavily.

'I'm so sorry for asking...' Tom said in shock.

'No, it's fine,' Jane replied, taking another deep breath. 'From what I understand, they actually enjoyed it. When they came home, I tried to leave Dean. I tried so hard. But he threatened too many things if I did, and I was absolutely terrified. I couldn't leave him. Then one day, there was a big fight. The biggest. He hit me after he found out I was pregnant. I was on the floor and Sam came to help me.' Jane's voice shook badly.

'You don't have to keep going,' Tom murmured softly.

'No. You need to know,' Jane replied, trying to keep her voice steady. 'He hit Sam. That was the last straw. The police were called, he was taken to jail for five years. But now, we have to deal with the aftermath of everything he left behind. Sam and Libby, they're only kids, they didn't understand-,' Jane broke off, crying hard.

'Thankyou,' Tom whispered quietly.

'It's okay. I should've told you in the first place,' Jane said quietly.

'I'm sorry. We just wanted to be sure...' Tom trailed off.

'I know, and you've done the right thing,' Jane replied in a comforting voice. 'I want you to promise me something Tom.'

'Anything.'

'Please give my kids a Christmas that they've never had. All the other years, their father was never home. I was stressed and they'd barely remember. Please,' Jane said, her voice pleading.

'I promise,' Tom replied, desperately trying not to let his voice choke.

'Thankyou Tom,' Jane murmured. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Okay, thankyou Jane, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Tom. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Tom hung up the phone. And with that, he burst into tears.

* * *

Dougie, Danny and Harry tried desperately to enjoy the party, but the damage had already been done. The kids were bright and happy, and so were the boys' fake smiles and voices. The thought of Sam being hurt had marred their evening for good. There were footsteps on the stairs, and the three turned anxiously. Tom appeared, his face dishevelled and upset. But upon seeing Libby and Sam also watching him, it broke out into a grin.

'Having fun guys?' he exclaimed in a cheery voice, heading into the kitchen to get himself a plate. Libby and Sam nodded enthusiastically.

'Let's play some party games!' Harry exclaimed brightly and Tom nodded at him in appreciation.

'Yeah!' the two exclaimed.

Tom watched from his perch on the couch with his dinner as Harry, Danny, Dougie, Libby and Sam played Pin The Tail On The Donkey (more like, stick the piece of paper on Dougie with your eyes closed), Bobs and Statues (or, Libby and Sam get a chance every time they go out), Musical Chairs (Everyone sit on Harry), Let's All Chase Dougie Around The House (let's chase Dougie and see how long it is before he throws up his dinner into the kitchen sink), and finally, Pass The Parcel. The five sat around in a circle holding a newspaper-wrapped package that Tom had hurriedly prepared when they'd gotten home. Tom, who was in charge of the music, gave the package to Libby, who grinned and waited for the music to start. With many shouts of "It's my turn!", "You skipped me!" "I didn't get one!" and "That was mine!" everyone ended up with the same amount of chocolates, negotiated by Tom.

'Who wants cake?' he exclaimed.

'Me!' the kids screeched again.

'Right, well all of you wait here and I'll get it ready!' Tom turned on his heel and went to the kitchen, quickly sticking candles into the bought chocolate cake, lighting them up and quickly switching the lights off in the lounge. Libby and Sam gasped in terror as Dougie muffled a giggle.

'Happy birthday to you-,' Tom began singing as he bought the cake out, placing it on the coffee table in front of Harry.

'Happy birthday to you,' the others joined in.

'Happy birthday dear Harry.' (Or Mr Harry if you were Sam),

'Happy birthday to you! Hip hip!' Tom started, 'hooray!' the others finished. Harry, who sat smiling behind the cake, called Libby and Sam over.

'You know guys, I don't reckon I'd be able to blow _all_ these candles out by myself! Do you wanna help me?' he asked with a big grin on his face. Their faces lit up and they nodded enthusiastically.

'Okay, ready? One, two, three!' Immediately after, Harry realised it was a bad idea. Libby and Sam, who had not yet mastered the act of only blowing air at the cake, covered the candles in spit. Harry looked down at the cake in horror, as the rest began to laugh, laughing harder than they had all night, at the look on Sam and Libby's faces once they had seen Harry's face.


	25. I'm Scared Tom

**Thanks to Amy, FlyingZoe and Mystery00Meat for their amazing reviews, you are the thing that keeps me posting. Only 20 more reviews to 100! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, the third part to Lucie's two stories is up on my account, so check it out. And also check out the sequel to Living Fast, Dying Young! x**

* * *

**Chapter 25- I'm Scared Tom**

It was ten o'clock by the time everyone had finished their cake and half an hour later, the mood in the house had become dramatically subdued. Libby and Sam were fast asleep on the couch, curled up beside Tom and Harry. Danny and Dougie sat sleepily in the other two remaining armchairs as _Shrek_ played on the screen.

'I now see why all parents are so damn tired and grumpy,' Danny yawned, watching the screen with tired eyes.

'I know. Should we take them up to bed do you think?' Tom asked, sitting up a bit straighter and stretching.

Danny nodded sleepily. 'Take me too.'

'You are perfectly capable of walking Mr Jones,' Tom chuckled, gently picking Libby up from beside him.

'So are they! But you don't make them walk!' Danny protested.

'They're little. You're big. Go figure,' Tom replied with a shrug as Libby yawned in his arms. Harry picked up Sam and together they silently carried the dozing children up to the spare room. They didn't stir as they tucked them into bed, leaving the hall light on and closing the door over halfway, letting a beam of light flood over the beds.

'Goodnight,' Tom whispered as he left the room, looking back over his shoulder at the two small sleeping silhouettes curled up in the beds. He smiled to himself. He'd enjoy this one day he thought. Having kids of his own. With a small smile, he followed Harry back down to the living room.

* * *

'So Tom, what did Jane say?' Dougie asked immediately as Tom sat down on the couch.

'Do I have to tell you now?' he groaned.

'Yes!' three voices answered.

'Fine.'

And with that, Tom replayed Jane's story to the other three, met by gasps of shock, horror and sadness at what had happened.

'How could he do something like that?' Harry muttered disbelievingly.

'I know. But he's locked up now. He's gone. It's all going to be fine,' Tom said soothingly, watching the looks of his upset-looking bandmates. Harry looked livid. Danny looked tired and worn, the sadness showing on his face. But Dougie looked blank. He had no expression. He was away in his thoughts.

'Come on then guys, let's get some sleep. We've got a huge day tomorrow,' Tom said quietly, switching off the TV. Harry and Danny nodded silently, beginning to climb the stairs in front of Dougie and Tom. Dougie still looked blank as he climbed slowly, nodding a goodnight at Tom before shutting his door behind him. Unsatisfied with how Dougie had looked, Tom marched inside after him.

'Tom?' Dougie asked quietly from his bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

'Dougie, come sit with me for a bit,' Tom murmured, sitting on the edge of Dougie's bed. Dougie put his toothbrush back on the bench and took a seat beside Tom, wringing his hands in his lap.

'Please tell me what the matter is,' Tom said gently.

'I just feel for them Tom,' Dougie replied quietly. He took a deep breath.

'My father always ruined Christmas. He'd get drunk Christmas Eve, then come home and ruin the rest of everything. He criticised everything we gave each other or asked for, and told me when I was five that Santa wasn't real. I watched him abuse my mother for years, even when I was as old as the twins. I remember everything. They say that they don't understand. They don't, but they know something isn't right,' Dougie said, a tear running down his cheek.

Tom put an arm over his shoulder. 'I know Doug, but we're going to make this Christmas amazing, okay? It's all going to be fine,' he said with a small smile.

'It doesn't matter!' Dougie shouted and Tom looked taken aback. 'It's always going to be the same! He's always going to be there to ruin everything! Even just walking into the house brings back memories! I can't do this Tom! I can't live anymore knowing he ruined my childhood for good and has ruined my life! I can't! I just can't!' Dougie broke down, his whole body trembling as he began to cry.

Tom, shocked at Dougie's outburst, grabbed him in a tight hug. 'Dougie, he's gone, he's not coming back. He's not here to ruin it anymore mate, he can't. It's in the past, it's something you have to forget about. You have your whole life ahead of you, your whole life with the band, and you're going to throw it away because of something that happened in the past?' Tom asked firmly, and Dougie nodded silently, tears staining his cheeks.

'You can't give up Dougie. You can't. I know how hard it is for you. Believe me. But you can't give up. You can't leave us three here to fend for ourselves. We'd die without you Dougie,' Tom murmured, holding him close.

'But Tom, I can't do it,' Dougie whispered into his chest.

Tom hugged him tighter. 'You can Dougie, I know you can. We know you can. And we're here for you the whole way. I promise.'

'I'm scared Tom.'

'Scared of what?' Tom gently lifted Dougie's face from his chest, watching his expression. Dougie looked at the floor. 'What are you scared of?' he repeated gently.

'I'm scared that Libby and Sam will grow up like me. Angry. I'm scared that their lives are going to be tainted for what happened, especially when they're so young. I know they're scared and confused. I know how they feel. I just don't want them growing up broken.' Dougie's voice shook on the last word and a few silent tears ran down his cheeks.

'I know Dougie, I know. But we're going to be there for them. As long as they want. As long as Jane wants. We'll be like their big brothers. We're going to look after them. We're going to help them. We'll be the male figures in their life that every kid needs. Something you never had. We can help them Dougie, and you know it,' Tom said unwaveringly. Dougie nodded tearfully.

'Those men are gone. Out of their lives. Sure, they left a big dent in them, but they're gone. They can't hurt them anym-,' Tom trailed off looking at Dougie's face, 'what?'

'They can hurt them. Not directly. But mentally Tom. They can remember.'

'But they're so young. You don't know that they'd remember Dougie, heck, I barely remember anything from when I was three.'

'Believe me Tom. You remember,' Dougie said quietly, leaning into Tom's shoulder.

'Doug, please,' Tom murmured, encasing him in another hug.

Dougie sighed, more tears running down his pale cheeks. 'Tom can I ask you something stupid?'

'I'm sure it's not stupid at all.'

'Will you sleep here tonight? With me?' Dougie asked, looking down in embarrassment.

'Of course Doug,' Tom smiled, hugging him tighter. 'I'll just go get ready for bed if you want and I'll come back okay?'

'Okay,' Dougie replied quietly. Tom gave him another smile and got up, leaving the room.

Dougie sighed, getting up and getting his toothbrush from the bench. He wanted to believe Tom. Really, he did. But he couldn't. He knew Tom didn't fully understand, he couldn't. But just knowing someone was there for him meant the world.


	26. Childhood Innocence

**Thanks to Amy, Mystery00Meat, loststolenandfound and Flying Zoe for their incredible reviews. You guys are amazing and make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Childhood Innocence**

Harry lay awake in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was twenty-one. He didn't have a girlfriend, and had no interest in settling down. And that scared him. Weren't other people his age supposed to be focusing on that? He sighed and rolled over, shutting his eyes. The sound of his door opening made him sit up. Sam stood at his door, looking at his feet.

'What's up matey?' Harry asked in a bright voice, quickly getting out of bed and picking Sam up, sitting him on his bed.

'I don't like it in that room Harry,' he said sadly, putting his little elbows under his chin, pouting.

'Why don't you like it?' Harry asked, suppressing a grin at the scene in front of him.

'It's scary. And dark. And I don't like it. I like your rooms. They nice.'

'Are you sure you don't just want some company?' Harry smiled pulling back the covers. Sam shook his head defiantly and Harry laughed. 'Ah well mate. Shall we get some sleep do you think?'

Sam nodded and crawled up into Harry's bed. Harry, switching off the light as he went, lay down beside Sam, smiling. There was silence for a while until Sam suddenly came out with 'How does Santa fly?'

Harry chuckled. 'Well, you see Sam, all the reindeer aren't just normal ones, they're all magical!'

Sam's eyes widened.

'And these special magical reindeer can fly! So when Santa wants to go wherever he wants, he just hops in his sleigh and the magic reindeer take him.'

'Do you think I could have some reindeers that fly?' Sam exclaimed excitedly, eyes as wide as saucers.

'Maybe,' Harry smiled, 'but you have to be extra good!'

'I will! I will!' Sam exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Harry chuckled again.

'How does Santa go to so many houses so easy?' Sam asked again, sitting up beside Harry.

'I just said, his reindeer take him. Not only are they able to fly, but they're super fast too! They help Santa to give out all the presents on time,' Harry said, his voice bright and happy.

'Wow!' Sam exclaimed and Harry laughed.

'Any other questions?'

'Does Santa still come to you Harry?' Sam asked.

'No, Santa doesn't still come to me unfortunately. Once you get to Harry's age, Santa saves all the presents for all the kids that need them. I don't need toys anymore cos I can buy my own. But you've still got a long way to go until that time Sammy,' Harry said, ruffling his hair.

Sam nodded. 'But Harry, don't you miss Santa?'

'Sure I do,' Harry said, a small pang of longing running through him. 'But I've got all the presents from my friends now to look forward to. Come on Sam, time to sleep I think.'

'Did you have good birfday Harry?' Sam asked, laying back down to sleep.

'I did,' Harry smiled, laying down too.

'Goodnight,' Sam sighed, and within a minute, he was asleep.

Harry heaved a sigh and rolled over. He missed childhood. Innocence. Believing in silly things such as Santa and the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny. The innocence of getting excited over the smallest things. A time when everything was so simple and when the hardest choice was choosing what to draw. Harry sighed again. He didn't want to get older. He didn't want the responsibility anymore. He wished he could be like the kids again. Just for one day. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All was quiet in the house as Libby set out for Dougie's room. She hated the room she had to sleep in. There were scary shadows and the wind was making scary noises. Besides, she liked Dougie's room. His bed was comfy and she liked him. She opened his door quietly, walking in and gently tugging on the hand that hung over the bed.

'Yeah?' a voice said sleepily.

She jumped. It wasn't Dougie. It was Tom!

'Tom?' Libby asked quietly.

'What's wrong sweetie?' he asked, suddenly waking up more and switching on the light. Dougie beside him sighed and rolled over, yawning.

'Why you in Dougie's room?' she asked, frowning.

'Dougie was a bit sad and he needed someone to talk to him,' Tom replied gently, picking her up onto the bed.

'Oh. Dougie, don't be sad,' Libby said, crawling out of Tom's arms and planting a kiss on Dougie's cheek.

Dougie smiled, taking her into a hug. 'It's very much past your bedtime little miss. I think it's time to sleep!' Libby nodded, curling herself up in between Dougie and Tom, pulling the blankets around herself. The two smiled at each other, before Tom switched off the light, all silently falling asleep.


	27. Bed Hog

**Hello my lovely readers, I'm hoping that even though I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry about that. I've been trying everything to get some of this written and I've finally got some done! I hope you enjoy, and thankyou to mel2403, Amy and Mystery00Meat :) Your reviews are incredible, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Bed Hog**

Danny woke before the others the next morning, on Christmas Eve. They had a big day ahead of them, well night anyway. He rolled out of his warm bed and walked slowly down the stairs, the cold air all around him. He switched the heater on and stood in front of it to warm up. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Tom appeared. He grinned, motioning for Danny to follow him. Danny sighed and began to follow Tom up the stairs.

'What?' he hissed as they stopped in front of Dougie's room. Tom put a finger to his lips, gently pushing open Dougie's door. There was a space at the side of the bed where Tom had gotten out. Libby was pushed all the way to the other side of the bed, Dougie right behind her. Her arm hung out the side of the bed as she was trying not to fall off, still fast asleep.

'Doug's been following us both all night,' Tom chuckled, closing the door behind him.

'You slept in there?' Danny asked, following as Tom walked down the stairs in front.

'Yeah, he needed someone,' Tom replied with a shrug, standing in Danny's spot in front of the heater, warming his hands.

'Why's that?' Danny asked, standing beside Tom.

'Christmas isn't a good time for him,' Tom replied, 'you know, with his dad and all.'

'Oh. Okay then,' Danny nodded, looking up as stomping footsteps began coming down the stairs. Libby, arms folded, pouting and a grumpy look on her face was marching down the stairs.

'Dougie push me out!' she exclaimed, stomping her foot in front of Danny and Tom. They exchanged a smile as Tom knelt down beside Libby.

'You know what that means don't you?'

'What?' she asked, still grumpy. Danny laughed at her pout and she glared at him. He giggled harder, walking into the kitchen to start making coffee.

'That means, you have to go jump on him until he wakes up!' Tom exclaimed, smiling.

'Okay!' Libby exclaimed, turning and running up the stairs.

'Oh God,' Tom sighed as he walked into the kitchen with Danny, still smiling.

'Funny little thing that one,' Danny said with a laugh, switching on the coffee maker.

'I'll agree with that,' Tom smiled, getting out a box of cereal from the pantry.

'What's the plan for today?' Danny asked, hoisting himself up onto the bench.

'Dunno, will discuss it with the others when they wake up,' Tom shrugged, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. There were a few loud shouts from upstairs, sounding like Libby and Sam. Tom and Danny looked at each other, dropping what they were holding on the bench and quickly leaving the kitchen. Halfway up the stairs they were met with a sleepy looking Dougie, Harry and Sam, Libby standing behind them with an evil grin on her face.

'I waked them all up!' she shouted happily, skipping along behind them.

'Well done,' Tom laughed, poking his tongue out at Harry and Dougie, who glared at him.

'How about you and Sam go watch some TV for a bit and we'll get you guys some breakfast. What do you want?' Tom asked.

'Coco Pops!' Sam exclaimed.

'Cheerios!' Libby shouted.

'Alright, come on guys,' Tom smiled, taking Dougie's hand. Dougie glared sleepily at him, following Tom and the others into the kitchen.

'What can we do with these kids today?' Tom asked, letting go of Dougie's hand.

'Ice skating!' Danny exclaimed.

'Ice skating?' Tom asked with a smile as he got a box of Coco Pops from the pantry.

'Yeah! It'll be fun!' Danny exclaimed happily.

'Haha, alright then. What do we do for the rest of the day then? We still have the afternoon,' Tom said, half filling a bowl and tipping milk over it.

'Well we've gotta pick up their puppy. And their presents. And wrap them. So we'll have a bit to do. But we could go out for lunch and stuff if you wanted?' Tom asked, taking the Cheerio's out of the cupboard too.

'Sounds good,' Dougie smiled, picking up the bowl of Coco Pops and taking them out to the lounge. Danny took the bowl of Cheerios from Tom and followed Dougie out.

'Is Doug okay?' Harry murmured as Tom went to leave.

'Yeah, he's okay. Why do you ask?'

'I heard him last night,' Harry replied quietly.

'Yeah...well he was a bit upset. You can talk to him if you'd like. He'd open up to you,' Tom smiled and Harry nodded. He threw a piece of bread in the toaster and sat on the bench beside it. Tom grimaced and put some Cheerios in a bowl, carrying it out into the lounge with the others. The familiar Dora The Explorer theme song began to play as Harry sat, thinking. He worried about Dougie. He knew he found Christmas hard. But he'd try and help. His toast popped up, Harry covering it in Marmite. As he took a plate from the cupboard, Dougie walked in.

'You okay mate?' Harry asked quickly as Dougie put bread into the toaster. Dougie gave a non-committal shrug and turned back to the toaster.

'Anything you want to talk about?' Harry asked gently. Dougie's shoulders slumped slightly and he gave a small sigh.

'Doug?' Harry asked quietly, moving forward to put a hand on Dougie's shoulder. Dougie shook his head, moving out of the way of Harry's hand, looking at the floor. Harry recoiled, feeling hurt.

'Dougie?' he asked quietly. Dougie shook his head silently again, grabbing his toast as it jumped out of the toaster. Harry persisted, putting his hand gently on Dougie's shoulder. That was enough for Dougie. Letting go of the tears that he had been holding in, he turned and buried his head into Harry's shoulder. Harry, knowing exactly was wrong, didn't need to say anything. He held his best friend as he cried, hurting inside as every single silent sob racked Dougie's body. He wished he could've done something to stop what had happened to him. He wished that the kids hadn't of bought up their father. But that was all in the past now. All Harry knew was that he had to make the present everything for Dougie.

* * *

After almost five minutes, Dougie's body began to stop trembling and he looked up at Harry, tears staining his face, eyes bright red.

'I heard you tell Tom that you wanted to give up last night,' Harry whispered. Dougie nodded silently, looking down at the floor.

'You can't give up Dougie, you just can't. You can keep going, you've got us,' Harry murmured, hugging him close.

'I know,' Dougie whispered.

'Good,' Harry replied, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him go.

Dougie gave him a small smile. Harry smiled back.


	28. Ice Skating

**Hey guys, thanks for your patience and reviews, hope you all have a merry Christmas and enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Ice Skating**

Half an hour later everyone was dressed and in the two cars ready to go ice skating. There was light snow, but not enough for their plans to be ruined. Libby was with Tom and Danny, Sam with Harry and Dougie.

'Santa comes tomorrow!' Sam exclaimed, bouncing around in his seat. Harry smiled, turning quickly from the driver's seat, grinning at Sam.

'Do you reckon you've been good enough for some presents?' Dougie asked with a smile. He'd brightened up since they'd left. Sam nodded and grinned happily.

'What do you think you'll get?' Harry asked, smiling.

'Lots!' Sam exclaimed and the others laughed.

Libby, on the other hand, had fallen asleep in her seat. She clutched at her teddy, as her eyelids fluttered while she dreamed.

'Wonder what she's dreaming about,' Danny smiled, turning back to the front of the car.

'Who'd know,' Tom said with a small smile.

'I'd love to see what was going on in there,' Danny said, watching out the windscreen.

'Me too,' Tom replied, watching the road.

'Do you think Dougie needs to talk to someone?' Danny asked quietly.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, talking to someone, like a counsellor,' Danny said uncomfortably.

'Well, I think we should talk to him about this, don't you?' Tom replied and Danny nodded.

'We'll ask him later tonight,' Tom added and Danny nodded again, looking down. 'Hey, come on, we've gotta be happy for him, and the kids, okay?' Tom said, patting his arm.

'I know..' Danny sighed, nodding.

'Good,' Tom smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at the ice skating rink. There were many people; families, young couples, children, and some teenagers together. Tom paid for the kids, while the others kept them at bay. Libby and Sam both climbed onto the waiting seats, watching through the big windows at the people skating, falling and laughing. Libby quickly grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him down closer to her.

'I not going to fall am I?' she whispered in shock.

'Not if you hold on to Danny's hand you won't,' Danny smiled and she smiled back. Tom came back with a handful of skates, leading them all out to the edge of the rink to put them on. The boys put theirs on, then Danny and Dougie helped Libby and Sam to put theirs on, before wobbling their way to the little gate. Tom and Harry helped Libby and Sam to their feet, helping them to stumble their way to the others.

'Ready?' Danny smiled, taking Libby's hand. She nodded meekly and shuffled forwards with Danny. He held her hand tight as they stepped onto the ice, gently moving off. Tom smiled and followed, losing his balance slightly on the slippery ice. Dougie, holding Sam's hand, Harry holding the other, both followed.

Within ten minutes, all six had taken a tumble. Surprisingly though, both the twins were still having fun, despite each ending up on their behinds on the ice.

'Danny, look at me!' Libby shouted, letting go of his hand and managing to skate a few metres on her own, before landing on her backside, giggling. Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny cheered, as Sam tried to get his own bit of glory, letting go of Dougie's hand and skating over to Libby, grinning the whole time. Holding out his little hand, he pulled Libby up. Libby pulled too hard, and both ended up on the ice, giggling. Dougie and Danny had decided to act like the guys from _Blades of Glory_ and had begun skating around, holding hands, singing Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ at the top of their lungs. Sure they were given strange looks. But they didn't care one bit. Libby and Sam soon tried to mimic Dougie and Danny, as did Tom and Harry, turning the rink into a dance floor.

* * *

They returned home from ice skating and lunch at McDonalds exhausted. The kids went upstairs to sleep for a while, while the others began to get the house ready for Christmas.

'So, what're we going to do about the presents?' Danny asked, sticking up a gold piece of tinsel across the doorframe.

'One of us can stay home, while the other three go get them after dinner sometime,' Tom shrugged as he placed a few wrapped presents for their families under the tree.

'Who wants to stay?' Dougie asked.

'I will,' Harry said, and the others nodded.

'Just keep them occupied,' Tom said, 'watch movies, watch the Carols, anything you want.' Harry nodded and continued to hang lights above the television.

'How many Christmases have we had together now?' Dougie piped up, and the others stopped to think.

'Three,' Tom smiled, 'this is our fourth.'

'And we get to spend it with the kids,' Dougie said brightly, Tom smiling wider.


	29. Rush

**Thankyou all for reviewing, I love them so very much :) Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! And I'm sorry the last scene of this story is so strange, it was seriously difficult to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Rush**

The afternoon passed quietly. The kids slept while final preparations for Christmas morning were made. Bows were tied, tables were set, lights were hung and presents were wrapped. Tom's Christmas music was playing from the corner of the room, filling the room with Christmas cheer as snow fell outside. The four sat on the couch, admiring their work, smiling. This Christmas was going to be great. They could tell.

As they laughed and joked about who'd make the best Santa out of the lot of them, Tom's phone began to ring. 'Hello?'

'Tom, it's Jane,' a strained voice said. 'I need you at the hospital, please, I have no one else, the baby's coming!'

'Okay..okay! I'm coming now, I promise I'll be there soon!' Tom said, quickly hanging up the phone and taking his coat from the back of the chair.

'The baby's coming!' Tom said, answering the puzzled looks around him. 'I've gotta go, I'm sorry, I don't know how long I'll be, look after the kids and call me if anything's wrong! Bye guys!' Tom was frantic as he blurted out words as he rushed out the door. The boys didn't even get a chance to acknowledge he'd said anything before the door shut in their faces.

'Well.' Danny said. 'That was interesting.'

Dougie and Harry nodded silently, their eyes not moving from the door.

'Should we tell the kids?' Harry asked, tearing his eyes away from the door. Danny nodded, standing. All of sudden, Dougie's phone on the table began to vibrate, until it made it all the way off the table.

'Hello?' he asked, picking it up.

'Doug, I just remembered, the pet shop will close at five, so you really need to get there now to get the puppy!' Tom's frantic voice exclaimed.

'Oh...um..okay then!' Dougie replied, and Tom hung up.

'Wow,' Danny murmured. 'He really is stressed.'

'We gotta go get the puppy...' Dougie reminded them, wringing his hands.

'I know, I'll come with you Doug, Harry, are you okay to look after them for a bit?' Danny asked and Harry nodded. 'We'll get the presents on the way,' Danny added, taking his keys and ushering Dougie out the door. Harry sighed as he listened to the car pull out of the drive. It had stopped snowing outside, and it was still light, so he decided to take the kids for a walk. Walking up the stairs, he was greeted by them, looking sleepy and tired.

'Who went somewhere?' Libby yawned, putting her arms up for Harry to lift her.

'Well, Tom's had to go see your mummy, do you know why?' Harry grinned, lifting Libby and balancing her on his hip.

'Baby!' Sam exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot, giggling and clapping.

'That's right, the baby's coming,' Harry smiled, giving Libby a squeeze.

'When we see mummy?' Libby asked, clutching on to Harry's shirt.

'We'll see her tomorrow, once Baby is here, and once mummy's had some sleep,' Harry said, smiling. 'Do you guys wanna go for a walk?'

'Too cold,' Sam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Well, what do you wanna do then?' Harry asked, irritated.

* * *

Soon enough, Harry was digging out a recipe book from the bookshelf, as the kids wanted to make cookies. While Sam and Libby clashed pots and pans together, trying to look like they were helping, Harry began to find ingredients.

Meanwhile, Dougie and Danny were making their way to the pet shop. As they walked through the crowded mall, they kept their heads down, trying to avoid being seen. The noise of birds, rustling paper, bubbling fish tanks, puppy's barks and kitten's soft mews greeted them as they stepped inside the shop smelling of straw and animals.

'You ask,' Dougie said shyly, nudging Danny in the side and walking towards the fish tanks. Sighing, Danny walked up to the front desk, smiling at the attractive girl working. According to her nametag, her name was Chloe.

'What can I do for you?' she asked, smiling at him.

'I've gotta pick up some stuff for Jane Levitt?' Danny asked, handing her the piece of paper Tom had left him.

'No problem at all,' Chloe smiled, 'I'll get the puppy and you can hold him while I get the rest of the things.' She opened a cage behind her, catching the tiny white and tan puppy.

'Here he is,' she grinned, putting him in Danny's arms.

'Hey puppy,' Danny whispered, smiling at the ball of fur. The puppy, only six weeks old, had begun to fall asleep in Danny's arms, so gingerly, he decided to go and find Dougie.

'Hey, can we buy some fish?' Dougie asked excitedly, looking up and seeing Danny standing there.

'Up to you mate,' Danny laughed, holding the puppy out for Dougie to take. Grinning, he hugged the puppy to his chest and once again bent down to look at the brightly coloured fish.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Danny and Dougie were trudging out of the store, carrying a puppy, a box full of puppy things, a medium fish tank filled with fish things and four bags filled with water and brightly coloured tropical fish.

'Did ya really have to buy them tonight?' Danny sighed with a small smile, and Dougie nodded excitedly.

'You know you'll be looking after them?' Danny reminded him and Dougie nodded again. They packed everything in the car, and started for home, deciding to grab the presents later.

* * *

Covered in flour, sugar, and cocoa, Harry and the kids admired their chocolate cookies in the oven as they began to spread and rise.

'I say we did quite a good job,' Harry smiled and the kids nodded, watching through the oven door with bright faces. The phone began to ring, and Harry stood to answer it.

'Harry? It's Danny, we're on our way home now, get the kids upstairs or something,' Danny's flustered voice said.

'Sure,' Harry laughed and Danny quickly hung up. 'Come on guys, maybe we need to give you a bath or something?' Harry said to the kids, picking them up and watching as cocoa powder and flour rained from their clothes. They sighed and nodded, allowing Harry to carry the both of them upstairs to the bathroom inside Harry's bedroom, just as Dougie and Danny arrived in the driveway.

* * *

Tom was way out of his comfort zone. He was awkward enough with blood and other bodily fluids, but someone giving birth? He remembered in year 9 in sex ed, they watched a movie about it, but he barely watched any of it. None of the boys did. But now, he really did wish he did. He sat beside Jane, holding her clammy hand, his ears filling with groans of pain and exhaustion. He winced as Jane squeezed his hand tighter, but she had said nothing to him at all except for a thankful look when he walked in the door. Doing what they did in movies, he held her hand and told her to relax and breathe, trying to keep calm himself as doctors and nurses bustled around the room. He lost track of time as nurses continually checked Jane and finally, after what seemed like forever, the nurse gave the instruction to push. Jane's hand clenched hard around his, but she barely made a noise.

'You're doing great,' Tom murmured, moving his thumb to awkwardly stroke her fingers. A small smile came across Jane's face, but she continued to push, encouraged by the nurses, the doctor and Tom.

'Come on Jane, you're nearly there, one more big push!' the doctor exclaimed and Tom's hand nearly broke as her whole body clenched, ending in a baby's cry. Tom gasped as Jane began to relax again, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks.

'A baby girl!' the doctor exclaimed, wrapping the tiny bundle in a blanket and placing her on Jane's chest.

'Congratulations,' Tom whispered, kissing Jane's cheek looking in awe at the tiny human being cradled in her arms.

'Madison,' Jane whispered, holding her baby close. 'Madison Grace Levitt.' Tom smiled, watching Jane give her baby girl a tired smile, stroking her tiny fingers the grasped hers.

'She's beautiful,' Tom murmured, smiling.

'Do you want to hold her?' Jane asked, still smiling.

'Oh, no, I'll...' Tom began, but before he could finish, Madison was in his arms.

'Say hello to your goddaughter Tom,' Jane murmured, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

'Really?' Tom gasped, running his finger over Madison's tiny fingernails.

'Yes, you and the others, if anything happens to me, the three kids are in your custody,' Jane said, 'providing that you agree of course?'

'Of course,' Tom exclaimed, smiling down at the baby girl.

'Good,' Jane sighed, resting her head on the pillow.

'Tom, go home and spend Christmas Eve with the kids and the boys, you deserve it,' Jane murmured.

'Are you sure?' Tom asked, handing Madison to the nurse.

'I'm certain,' Jane sighed, her eyes closing. Tom kissed Jane's cheek.

'Congratulations,' he smiled and she gave him a tired smile back.

'Thank you Tom, from the bottom of my heart.'

Tom smiled at her, before leaving the ward, still buzzing.


	30. Puppy

**I have got the hugest influx of readers these past few weeks, and I have reached 100 reviews! Thankyou so very much to everyone, especially Jellylegs, whose review was my 100****th**** :). It means a lot to me that you're all reviewing, so I'm trying as hard as I can to write. **

**Miranda Burke- I don't have time to write these in class anymore unfortunately, I'm in my last year at school, but I used to be able to sort them into chapters and the teachers never saw ;)**

**Jellylegs- I will try my hardest to continue writing McFly stories!**

**Thanks to each and every one of you for reading and reviewing all of my stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 30- Puppy**

Meanwhile, Dougie had fallen in love with the little puppy. After he had set his fishtank up on the bench, feeding the colourful fish with yellow and pink flakes and as Danny went up to help Harry bathe the kids, Dougie made the puppy comfortable in the laundry, cooing to him as he went.

'Now Mr Puppy, you stay there! I'll be back to check on you later. Be good!' Dougie exclaimed, filling the water bowl on his way out. Silently, the puppy watched him, his massive brown eyes following his every move.

'Stay!' Dougie exclaimed, pointing his finger at the puppy, who lay down in his bed, head on his paws. The rest of the presents were hidden in the closet where the Christmas tree had been, and the trampoline was laying on the back porch, waiting to be assembled. Tom slipped through the front door, and was greeted by the kids, still dripping from their bath.

'Is it a girl or a boy?'

'Is it cute?'

'Does it cry?'

'Does it look like me?'

'Is mummy skinny now?'

Hundreds of questions flew at Tom, as Danny and Harry raced down the stairs carrying towels, trying to clean the dripped water off the floor and the children. Dougie, making sure the puppy wasn't following him, joined the four.

'It's a little girl, Madison Grace. She's very cute, and she only cried when she was born. And your mummy is resting now, she's very tired, but you can go see her and your new baby sister tomorrow for Christmas Dinner!' Tom exclaimed, picking up Libby and hugging her close.

'I have a sister!' Libby squealed, bouncing in Tom's arms. But Sam wasn't so impressed. He took the towel from Harry and turned, walking up to his room without a sound. Harry, glancing at the other three, turned and followed Sam up the stairs, hearing the door of the spare room click shut. Harry gave a soft tap on the door with his knuckles, before tiptoeing into the room. Sam was curled up, facing the corner of the bedroom, clutching a small bear.

'What's up bud?' Harry asked, sitting beside him and putting an arm around his small shoulders.

'Nothing,' Sam sighed, laying his head onto Harry's shoulder.

'Sam...' Harry sighed.

'I wanted a brother!' Sam exclaimed quickly, bursting into tears.

'Oh Sam...' Harry murmured, hugging him closer.

'It's not fair! Why does Libby get a sister? Now I have two sisters!' Sam cried and Harry gave a small chuckle.

'Sam, Dougie, Danny, Tom and me all grew up with sisters. They're not that bad, and you'll have all your friends at kindergarten and school to invite around all the time, won't you? That's what I used to do.'

'But what about other times? When I can't have friends around?'

'I'm sure if you talk to mummy she'll help you sort it all out. Just think, when Madison is old enough to have boyfriends, you'll be able to fight them if they're mean to her,' Harry said with a small smile.

'I can?' Sam whimpered, brushing the tears from his cheeks.

'That's what I used to do,' Harry grinned, hugging Sam closer. 'Give Madison a chance Sam, I'm sure you'll love her more than ever.'

Sam nodded, putting his head on Harry's shoulder and giving a small smile.

'C'mon, let's go back down, I think Christmas Carols are about to start,' Harry said with a wink.

* * *

Sure enough, when Harry and Sam made it back down, the Christmas Carols on TV had already started, and Dougie, Tom, Danny and Libby had all gotten torches and were waving them in the air to Silent Night. Harry grinned at Sam, sitting on the couch beside Dougie and putting an arm around his shoulders.

After much dancing and squealing when they saw Santa, the kids began to get tired.

'Do you think it's bedtime?' Danny asked Libby who had her head on his shoulder. She nodded sleepily, but Sam wasn't so compliant.

Ha

'I won't be able to sleep! Santa is coming!' he moaned, clinging onto the couch arm as Dougie tried to pick him up.

'But if you sleep, Santa will come quicker?' Dougie said, finally prising his fingers from the arm of the couch. Sam pouted, but did what Dougie asked.

While Dougie and Danny got the kids ready for bed, Harry took Tom to show him the puppy.

'It's just in here, Dougie got it all set up,' Harry said, opening the door. Tom gasped, and Harry was certain he was going to pass out. The tiny little puppy had managed to tip his water bowl over, along with his food, and had chewn his bed until pieces of fluff floated in the water.

'What happened?' Tom exclaimed, stumbling inside and picking the puppy up out of the water.

'It's what puppies do...' Harry sighed, getting a mop from the corner of the room and beginning to mop up the water and food and fluff. Tom, while still holding the puppy went to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of newspapers and began spreading them on the floor where Harry had mopped. Soon enough, the room was clean and tidy, and covered in newspaper.

'There,' Tom sighed, sinking down to the floor in the laundry and letting the puppy go.

'No!' Harry exclaimed, bending to try and grab the puppy as it scooted out the door and out of sight. Sliding on the newspaper and regaining their balance, Tom and Harry chased the puppy out of the laundry and into the kitchen.

'Come here!' Harry exclaimed, slipping on the tiles on his socks as he made a grab for the puppy.

'Harry! Shh!' Tom hissed, 'do you want the kids down here?'

'Oh,' Harry whispered.

'He's taunting us,' Tom frowned, sitting beside Harry. The puppy had it's head on it's paws, tail in the air, wagging and panting at the two boys, a playful look in it's eyes.

'Hey!' Dougie's voice exclaimed, and the puppy turned and ran straight to him as he stepped down the stairs. 'What's going on?' Dougie asked, holding the puppy to his chest.

'Never mind,' Tom muttered, laying back on the floor.

'So who's on present duty tonight?' Danny asked, smiling at Dougie and his new friend.

'I thought we could all do it before we go to bed?' Tom asked, sitting up again.

'Soon. First, I need a drink,' Danny sighed, going to the fridge.

* * *

After downing a few beers and watching some of _The Grinch_, McFly placed all the wrapped presents at the bottom of the tree, admiring their handiwork before heading off to bed, the excitement of tomorrow almost like it was when they were younger.


	31. Santa's Been!

**Hey guys, so sorry for the wait, I've just started my last year at high school and it's been pretty hectic! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty short and I apologise. Thankyou to Mikayla, jellylegs, orange-peel-pixie and NeverTickleASleepingDragon555 for all their wonderful reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Santa's Been!**

'Dougie!' Libby was yelling, and suddenly, he was being jumped on. 'Santa's been!' she squealed, running from the room and into Harry's beside him. Smiling, Dougie shook himself awake and struggled to sit up in bed.

'C'mon Doug! Let's go!' Tom exclaimed, poking his head in the door before running down the stairs, almost as excited as Libby had been, dressed in a Christmas jumper. Making his way down to the lounge with all the others, Dougie took his seat on the couch, beside a very sleepy looking Danny.

'Wanna open the ones from each other first?' Tom asked excitedly, sitting right beside the tree with Libby sitting in his lap.

'This one for Dougie!' Libby exclaimed, picking up two big boxes and with Tom's help passed them to Dougie, who unwrapped the bass case and new amp.

'Aw thanks guys! Exactly what I wanted and needed!' he exclaimed, grabbing hold of Danny beside him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

'Where's mine?' Danny exclaimed, rubbing his cheek where Dougie had kissed him.

'Danny's!' Libby exclaimed, passing over a significantly smaller box over to Danny.

'Aha!' he said, unwrapping it, 'exactly what you owe me!'

'Technically, we didn't drop it Danny,' Harry teased, reaching behind Libby and handing her the box shaped present. She gasped as she unwrapped it, before bouncing on the spot in excitement.

'Tom! Open it! Open it! I wanna play with her!' she began squealing, thrusting it towards Tom. 'Please?'

Tom laughed.

'Pleeeeeaseeeee!' Libby exclaimed, excitedly watching and waiting while Tom opened the box.

'Thankyou Tom! Thankyou!' she squealed, hugging her new Barbie to her chest.

'Where mine?' Sam exclaimed, sliding off the couch and crawling to the tree.

'This one,' Tom smiled, pushing the big box towards him.

'A drum kit! All for me?' Sam exclaimed after he had pulled the paper off.

'Of course, we'll set it up soon,' Harry smiled, taking the present Tom handed to him.

'Thanks guys, that's great,' Harry smiled, examining his present.

'Last but not least, Thomas!' Dougie exclaimed, jumping to the tree and handing Tom his present.

'Guys!' he exclaimed, 'thankyou! Exactly perfect,' Tom stuttered, lost for words.

'I'll check the puppy, you open the Santa presents with them,' Dougie whispered to Tom, who nodded. As he crept the laundry, Dougie heard the excited giggles and voices from the lounge of the kids opening their Santa presents. Carefully opening the door, Dougie crept inside, switching on the light. Puppy was still asleep in his basket, obviously too tired to cause any more mischief, as the whole room was how they'd left it the night before.

'Hey puppy,' Dougie murmured, kneeling beside the bed and picking up the tiny bundle of fur. 'Ready to meet your new owners?' The puppy woke up a bit more at that, licking Dougie's attempt at a beard and wagging his tail. Dougie stayed in the laundry, stroking the puppy's soft fur.

He wanted a puppy. He really did. But it was too hard with all their travelling. Hearing the yells and screams as the Santa presents were opened, Dougie carefully put Puppy down on the tiled floor, and gently urged him into the lounge.

Libby and Sam's screams were phenomenal. The poor puppy, terrified, ran back to Dougie and scratched on his leg to be let back up.

'Is that for us?' Libby squealed and the puppy flinched.

'Shh,' Dougie whispered, leaning down on the carpet and showing the puppy to the kids.

'What's his name?' Sam murmured, stroking his head.

'I don't know, that's up to you two,' Dougie smiled, putting the puppy gently on the ground where Libby and Sam cooed over him and patted his fur.

'Bambi,' Libby whispered, 'can he be Bambi?'

'If Sam says that's okay?' Dougie asked and Sam nodded.

'Bambi,' Libby grinned, hugging him gently.


End file.
